ESCAPANDO DEL INFIERNO
by Lilith D
Summary: Ciel y Sebastian llevan huyendo siete años de los cazadores de demonios que quieren regresarlos al infierno. En esta aventura se involucraran con dioses, chtonian, dark-hunter y otros demonios en la búsqueda de una solución: que Ciel vuelva a ser humano.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: **Esta historia también está en crossovers, pero como es una combinación nueva, la quise poner aquí también, pero con otro nombre, aunque es la misma historia. Si no han leído la saga de los dark hunter en realidad no importa mucho porque doy varias explicaciones de los personajes, y cuento un poquito de su historia.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene spoilers de… mmmh… casi todos los libros de la saga Dark-Hunter. Especialmente de "Acheron". Y de las dos temporadas y el manga de Kuroshitsuji hasta el volumen 11. Así que ya están advertidos.

**ESCAPANDO DEL INFIERNO**

**Por Lilith**

**Prólogo**

**Santorini, Grecia, agosto de 1896**

Sebastian terminó de drenar la sangre de la mujer inconsciente que tenia a sus pies. Ella no estaba muerta, solo había tomado un poco de su sangre para el ritual que estaba a punto de realizar. Se dirigió al árbol sagrado y esparció su propia sangre mezclada con la de la mujer, e invocó al Primus Potis.

- Te convoco con voz y sangre. Con la luna en lo alto y la fuerza del árbol sagrado. Oh oscuridad, ven a mí. Así dice la oscuridad oh, lo llamará...

Entonces la niebla arremolinante dejo aparecer la figura de un hombre, cuyo rostro hermoso, en el que podían apreciarse particularmente sus ojos, uno café y el otro verde, rivalizaba con el de Sebastián.

- Que quieres… Sebastian Michaelis ¿no? – preguntó Jaden.

En ese momento Jaden pudo ver el pasado del demonio que tenia frente a él, y pudo conocer el nuevo nombre que su amo le había dado. Pero por algún motivo el futuro del demonio le era desconocido, lo cual quería decir que su futuro estaba conectado a algún otro ser cuyo poder también provenía de la fuente misma, ya que era evidente por lo que había visto de Sebastian, que era solo un demonio común que se alimentaba de almas humanas a través de contratos, era un "sin nombre". Y por el momento él no tenía ningún vinculo con otro ser sobrenatural, excepto su actual amo demonio.

- Te he convocado porque quiero pedirte que anules el contrato con mi actual amo, y lo regreses a su antigua forma humana – pidió Sebastian.

- Para conseguir algo, debes dar algo a cambio, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Qué me darás por convertir nuevamente a tu amo en humano? Alois Trancy ofreció su alma a Hannah Annafellows para conseguir que tu amo fuera un demonio, y ella, a su vez, dio su vida para conseguir esto, y fundir su alma con las de Alois, Luka y Claude. ¿Tú que me darás por deshacer lo que ella hizo?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- El alma de Ciel Phantomhive.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Sebastian. El sabía que el precio que pedía Jaden por sus servicios siempre era alto. Pero él no podía aceptar esto ahora. Esto no correspondía a los planes que tenia con su joven amo.

- No me puedes pedir eso. Pídeme otra cosa. Lo que sea, pero no puedo darte su alma.

- Entonces no hay trato. No hay otra cosa de ti que me interese. No me hagas perder el tiempo nuevamente.

Luego de estas palabras Jaden dejó a Sebastian solo en la oscuridad de la noche, solo con el árbol sagrado frente al cual había convocado a quien creía que sería el único ser capaz de ayudarlo.

El demonio mayordomo ya llevaba diez años sirviendo a Ciel, y habían pasado siete años desde que su joven amo era un demonio. La espera para degustar la esplendida cena que pretendía darse con su alma pura, había sido en vano. Ahora se encontraba en una situación de la cual no podía escapar. Ahora que Ciel era un demonio lo único que podía hacer era servirle por la eternidad, y dadas las actuales circunstancias, esto no era algo que pretendía seguir haciendo.

Y esta era su última esperanza. Tenían una amenaza pendiente sobre sus cabezas, y ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza suficiente para acabar con ésta. Y hacer tratos con Al-Baraka en esos momentos parecía la única opción que le quedaba, pero este le había pedido demasiado.

Aunque… quizás un Dios. Pero los dioses no acostumbraban a hacer tratos con demonios, para ellos los demonios eran como lo más bajo de la escala sobrenatural. Y solo recurrían a ellos cuando los necesitaban para sus trabajos sucios, un demonio sin nombre, como él, que hacia tratos con humanos por sus almas no era muy considerado por los dioses.

Los demonios "sin nombre" eran los más inteligentes entre los demonios, y bastante poderosos, pero comparados con los dimme, los gallu o los demonios charonte, eran débiles.

Sebastian regresó junto a Ciel, quien, al ver la expresión de su mayordomo, supo que este no le tenía buenas noticias.

El pequeño demonio ya tenía 20 años, sin embargo tenía la apariencia de un niño de 13 años, no muy crecido. Es que los demonios crecían muy lentamente y pasarían siglos para que Ciel se viera como un demonio adulto.

- Me imagino, por tu rostro, que ese tipo no aceptó – dijo Ciel.

- Así es joven amo, Al- Baraka pedía un precio demasiado alto por realizar la petición – contestó el demonio mayordomo.

- ¿Y qué precio era ese?

- Su alma

El demonio más pequeño pareció sorprendido al principio, pero luego sonrió de forma irónica y dijo:

- ¿Y no aceptaste? Habría sido el fin de tus problemas, después de todo.

- En realidad no, joven amo, usted sabe que su alma humana es lo que yo mas aprecio, y jamás permitiré que otro obtenga lo que yo tanto he deseado. Si no es mía no será de nadie. Además aun tendría el problema con los Hellchasers y los necrodemians. Sin un amo humano a quien servir, ellos me llevarían de regreso al reino de las sombras. Como usted es un demonio también, pueden regresarnos a ambos a ese lugar.

- Sí, pero ya llevamos siete años huyendo de ellos y francamente Sebastian, estoy cansado. Al comienzo de esta pequeña aventura, creí que me liberaba de una maldición, pero como están las cosas ahora, prefiero el tormento de mi pasado, que el continuar huyendo de quienes quieren cazarnos.

- ¿Se da por vencido tan fácilmente? – dijo Sebastian con aquella falsa sonrisa, que siempre molestaba a Ciel – Al parecer como humano era mucho más tenaz que como demonio.

- Regresemos a Londres.

Sebastian, quien esperaba alguna recriminación por parte de su amo, se sorprendió al oírlo hablar de regresar a Inglaterra, después de todo siempre había mencionado lo bien que se sentía alejado de ese lugar.

- ¿No le preocupa que alguien pueda reconocerlo? – preguntó el mayordomo demonio.

- Solo espero que no se les ocurra buscarnos en ese lugar tan pronto.

**XCXCXCX**

**N.A**.: OJALA LES GUSTE, Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN… SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO.


	2. Capitulo 1: Noche de Demonios

**Capítulo 1: Noche de demonios**

**Katoteros, Paraíso Atlante**

Acheron Partenopaeus, uno de los últimos dioses atlante y líder de los Dark Hunters caminaba por el salón de su palacio en Katoteros, algo impaciente por la tardanza de la persona a quien esperaba. Llevaba puesta su formesta de seda, una especie de guardapolvo que permitía ver su pecho desnudo, y un par de pantalones de cuero negro. Su largo cabello negro caía suelto sobre su espalda. Sin duda Acheron era el hombre más atractivo que cualquier mujer pudiese encontrar, y habían muy pocas que podían librarse del magnetismo que despedía, aparentaba apenas unos 21 años, a pesar de tener más de 11 mil años.

Repentinamente sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y frente a él descubrió a una hermosa joven que no parecía tener más de 20 años, de cabello largo y negro, y con extraños ojos violeta. Aunque si se tenía en consideración que los ojos de Acheron eran de color plateado, parecidos al mercurio liquido, podían considerarse incluso normales los ojos de la chtonian que acababa de aparecer. A pesar de medir un poco más de metro ochenta de estatura, la joven se veía pequeña junto a los dos metros siete de Acheron.

- Llegas tarde – recriminó el atlante.

- Hola Ash, a mí también me da gusto verte – dijo la chtonian sonriendo.

Acheron no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y la chtonian continuó:

- Me avisaste a última hora, Ash, yo también tenía asuntos que resolver. Aunque… ¡Acheron, cuando vas a dejar de hacer esto!

- No comiences ¿quieres? – Acheron borró la sonrisa de su rostro, tenía bien claro que era lo que vendría - Ya tengo suficiente con Alexion y Simi, repitiéndome esto cada vez que pueden.

- ¡Pues tienen toda la razón! ¡Deberías darle una buena lección a Artemisa de una vez por todas! Tú eres mucho más poderoso que ella, akribos, es ilógico que aun sigas sus órdenes. En algún momento tendrás que darle un punto final a esta situación. – y poniendo su cara más inocente agregó - Si quieres yo puedo hacerle una visita.

Esta conversación ya la habían tenido muchas veces, y Acheron siempre rechazaba el ofrecimiento de su amiga, después de todo, no sería él el perjudicado si decidía ignorar los caprichos de la diosa griega, sino los Dark Hunter, y por ellos, Acheron seguía sacrificándose.

- Ya sabes mi respuesta, Lilium, así que por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme mientras me ausento una semana?

Lilium suspiró con resignación, después de todo llevaba nueve mil años intentando que el dios Atlante se librara de la diosa pelirroja. Aunque ella también quería a los Dark Hunter, siempre le había parecido que Acheron sacrificaba demasiado al protegerlos.

- Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó la chtonian al fin.

Ash le dedicó una sonrisa, era una de las pocas personas a la que le sonreía sinceramente, y dijo:

- Necesito que cuides de Simi por un par de días, mientras Alexion regresa de una misión que le he encomendado. Y que visites a Sin, en Londres. Al parecer necesita ayuda con algunos demonios gallu, en ese sector. Simi te puede ayudar a eliminar algunos gallu.

- Claro, no hay problema ¿y dónde está ella?

- Te está preparando tu habitación. Estaba muy emocionada por verte, después de todo hacía tiempo que no nos visitabas.

- Si, lo lamento, es que Savitar me ha tenido ocupada con unas sesiones del Omegrión. Los Were-Hunter están completamente fuera de control.

Entonces la conversación se vio interrumpida por una demonio charonte que se lanzó, literalmente, a los brazos de Lilium.

- Akra Lilium – dijo la demonio entusiasmada, sin dejar de abrazar a la chtonian – la Simi tenía muchas ganas de verte. ¿Por qué no habías venido a ver a la Simi antes? Yo sé que mi akri puede ser un poco aburrido a veces, especialmente cuando dice que no a la Simi, cuando ella solo quiere comerse algo o a alguien, como ese hombre de bigotes del otro día, y que llevaba un vestido muy raro, pero akri le dijo no a su Simi. ¿No crees que mi akri a veces es malo con la Simi? Especialmente ahora que debería quedarse con ella, y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, los tres, y en cambio se va con la vaca pelirroja.

Lilium se desprendió de la demonio y la observó, aparentaba unos 16 años humanos, con su cabello largo y negro, su piel veteada de blanco y rojo, los cuernos, también rojos saliendo de entre su cabello y aquellos ojos bordeados de naranja.

- Estas muy hermosa, Simi, me da mucho gusto verte.

- Akra Lilium también es bella, aunque no tenga cuernitos… – dijo la demonio.

- Es hora de retirarme – dijo Acheron, interrumpiendo a su demonio, sabiendo que cuando comenzaba a divagar era difícil detenerla. – Recuerda Lilium, Alexión estará aquí en un par de días, después de eso, él cuidara a Simi.

- La Simi no necesita que la cuiden, akri, la Simi es fuerte y poderosa y cuidara a akra Lilium.

- Claro, Simi. Me ayudaras a cazar gallus – dijo la chtonian.

- ¿Y la Simi podrá comerse todos los gallu que quiera? – preguntó la demonio emocionada ante la perspectiva.

- Por supuesto, todos los que encontremos.

- Ves akri, mi akra si que quiere a la Simi, no le dice que no cuando la Simi quiere comerse algo.

- Bien, bien, me marcho. Que disfruten su tiempo juntas, y por favor, no se metan en problemas. Simi, cuida de Lilium ¿sí? Volveré en una semana.

- Si akri, la Simi será una buena charonte.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Esa misma tarde Simi y Lilium estaban en Londres, en compañía del ex-dios sumerio Sin, quien, por problemas con Artemisa, había sido despojado de sus poderes de Dios.

Sin no estaba para nada convencido con la idea de tener a Simi como compañera en la cacería de gallus, después de todo solo Acheron era capaz de controlar a su demonio. Pero dadas las actuales circunstancias, en el que había un inusual brote de demonios gallu en la zona de East End en Londres, no tenía otra opción que aceptar la ayuda de la chtonian y la demonio, a pesar de sus reservas.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Sin, Simi y Lilium recorrían las calles de East End buscando a algún otro gallu hambriento.

Al parecer esta vez era una cantidad considerable de gallus los que se encontraban reunidos en Londres, y Sin, muy a su pesar, había tenido que huir un par de veces para salvar su vida. Además también había debido pedir ayuda. Aunque Simi y Lilium no era lo que esperaba, debía reconocer que ambas eran muy efectivas, a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva. La demonio, ahora con apariencia humana no representaba más de 18 años, y era solo un par de centímetros más baja que Lilium. Ambas llevaban puesta una capa larga con capucha que ocultaba sus facciones.

- La Simi siente un olor a demonio en esa dirección – dijo la charonte, señalando hacia un callejón en uno de los sectores más oscuros de Whitechapele.

- ¿Un gallu? – preguntó Sin.

- No, la Simi siente a otros demonios allí.

Había sido una fructífera noche después de todo. Habían acabado con cinco gallus hasta el momento, cuando últimamente, Sin apenas si podía salir con vida de una batalla, llevándose con él un demonio, a lo más dos.

- Echemos un vistazo – dijo Lilium.

Al llegar a la entrada del callejón, Lilium y los otros vieron a un grupo de cazadores de demonios, hellchaser y necrodemians que tenían rodeados a los que parecían ser dos nobles ingleses, uno de ellos solo parecía un niño, pero la apariencia no engañó a Lilium, era evidente que eran demonios, aunque a esa distancia sus facciones no eran visibles.

- No deberíamos intervenir, – dijo Sin – nosotros tenemos otro trabajo que hacer.

- Pero… son demasiados y llamaran la atención de los humanos. – dijo Lilium – Me pregunto dónde estará Zero, que no ha aparecido para enviarlos a pelear a otro sitio.

Inglaterra pertenecía al sector que el chtonian Zero vigilaba.

Lilium se acercó, seguida de Sin y Simi, y pudo distinguir como el demonio que parecía un adulto de no más de 27 años, se paraba frente al demonio con apariencia de niño quien tenía una herida en su hombro izquierdo, intentando protegerlo.

- Vuelvan a casa hellchasers, – dijo el necrodemian llamado Kalo – nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación.

- Olvídalo, nosotros no vamos a rendirnos ante un par de enviados de esos arcángeles – dijo el hellchaser Randel, de mal humor.

Ciel y Sebastian, el par de demonios que tenían rodeados los cuatro cazadores, solo esperaban que la discusión entre ambas parejas aumentara para dales tiempo de huir de allí.

- ¿Problemas de territorio? – dijo Lilium al acercarse.

La chtonian solo necesito una mirada sobre cada uno de ellos para saber sus nombres y sus pasados. Con sus futuros prefirió no meterse, ya que a pesar de poder verlo, prefería no hacerlo. Le gustaban las sorpresas. En el último en quien se fijo fue en Ciel, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a un demonio que hasta hace siete años atrás era un humano. Pero… había visto cosas aun más extrañas en sus once mil años de esta vida, y en la anterior también.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, joven amo? – preguntó Sebastian a Ciel, aprovechando la distracción que representaba la mujer cubierta con la capa que acababa de llegar.

- Si, no es nada – contestó el joven demonio, cuyos ojos rojos brillaban con gran intensidad. - ¿Qué significa esto, Sebastian?

El demonio solo sonrió por respuesta y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios.

Randel sonrió con ironía al oír a los demonios, pero se volvió hacia Lilium y le dijo:

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, así que vete al infierno.

- ¡En realidad da lo mismo si este es mi asunto o no, – dijo Lilium, sin quitarse la capucha, pero expeliendo por cada uno de sus poros el poder que poseía, sin duda el comentario la había molestado. Es que cuando tienes más de once mil años, y mucho poder, acostumbras a perder la paciencia con facilidad – ustedes son un grupo bastante grande, en medio de una área de Londres bastante concurrida de noche, y pueden ser vistos, así que ya saben, trasladen su pelea a otro lugar!

- Lilium, este no es mi asunto, – dijo Sin – seguiré en lo mío. Alcánzame cuando termines.

- Llévate a Simi para que te ayude – dijo la chtonian.

- Preferiría que no, tú podrías necesitar ayuda.

Aunque Sin en realidad pensaba que Simi solo sería un problema, ya que definitivamente no podría controlarla.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que se quede conmigo – dijo Lilium, entendiendo los temores de Sin.

- Ja – rió Simi – akra Lilium no tendría ningún problema con este grupo, seguramente los acabaría en dos segundos, pero la Simi quiere quedarse, tiene curiosidad de probarlos, no se ven muy apetitosos, pero quizás sepan bien con la salsa que akra Lilium hizo para la Simi.

Sin se marchó dejando a sus amigas con este insignificante problema.

Los hellchasers y necrodemians se miraron entre sí, algo preocupados. Era obvio que por el poder que emanaba de la mujer que les hablaba no era un demonio, sino algo más poderoso, y no sería agradable ser atacados por ella y lo que parecía ser su compañera demonio.

- ¿Quieres interferir en nuestro trabajo y salvar a estos demonios? – preguntó Kalo intentando ser razonable.

- Yo jamás he dicho que quiero salvar a estos demonios, pero en realidad su trabajo deja mucho que desear. Seres y personas que no tenían por qué, debieron hacerse cargo de una fuga poco usual, pero bastante importante ¿y ahora se pelean por ver quién atrapa a estos demonios? Francamente sus prioridades están mal.

Lilium sacó su brazo derecho de debajo de su capa. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano, y los demonios desaparecieron de entre los asombrados cazadores, para aparecer junto a Lilium y Simi. Luego en su mano derecha apareció una espada de la nada, y para mayor asombro de los cazadores de demonios Simi se bajo la capucha dejando al descubierto los cuernos en su cabeza y su piel veteada roja y blanca, dejando en claro que era un demonio charonte.

- Ahora se marchan, ya los cazaran otro día – dijo Lilium, de manera amenazante.

- ¿Eso significa que la Simi no se los podrá comer? – preguntó la demonio haciendo un puchero.

Exteriormente Ciel y Sebastian no se veían preocupados, pero interiormente estaban deseando saber que significaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

- No Simi, si te comes a los cazadores del infierno creo que Acheron tendría que responder ante algunas personas bastante molestas, así que, a menos que se pongan desagradables, lo mejor es dejarlos ir.

- Esto no quedará así – dijo Randel, luego de lo cual los hellchasers se marcharon, seguidos de los necrodemians.

Al marcharse los cazadores, Lilium giró hacia su derecha para enfrentarse a los demonios que acababa de salvar.

- No comprendo porque ahora te persiguen con tanto ahínco, siendo que cuando esparciste la peste negra, apenas si se molestaron en regañarte… - dijo Lilium bajándose la capucha – Sebastian.

- Lilium, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo el demonio al reconocerla.

- ¿Conoces a esta mujer, Sebastian? – preguntó Ciel, sorprendido.

- Nos hemos topado algunas veces a lo largo de los siglos, joven amo. – contestó el mayordomo demonio.

- Sebastian, bonito nombre, me gusta y te queda bastante mejor que el nombre anterior. – dijo Lilium, luego dirigió una mirada a Ciel, y no pudo evitar el pensar que le hubiese gustado conocerlo como humano – Ciel, extraño nombre para un demonio. Nunca había oído de un demonio con un nombre tan celestial.

- También es extraño que una asesina de dioses se llame pureza – dijo Sebastian sonriendo con esa característica sonrisa falsa.

Ciel no sabía por qué estar más sorprendido, si porque la extraña mujer frente a él sabía su nombre, porque conocía a Sebastian, porque Sebastian la había llamado asesina de dioses, o porque en realidad no tenía para nada la apariencia de una asesina, y ya había dejado de emitir esa aura que parecía ser tan peligrosa.

- Ese no es el único significado que le han dado a Lilium, además mi nombre es anterior a que los latinos le dieran ese significado. – dijo Lilium.

- Mmmh, inocencia, belleza. Creo que belleza es más apropiado para ti – dijo el demonio.

Lilium sonrió, ese demonio no cambiaba en nada, siempre seduciendo si podía sacar provecho de la situación.

- Quizás debamos reducir mi nombre a Lil, que significa noche en hebreo, es más apropiado para mi ¿no te parece?

- ¿Por qué nos salvaste? – preguntó Ciel, interrumpiendo la conversación entre su demonio y la chtonian - ¿Y que eres?

- Akra Lilium, la Simi tiene hambre – dijo la charonte

- Tranquila Simi, dentro de poco iremos a cazar algunos gallu – dijo la chtonian, luego se acercó a Ciel, y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro herido, cuya herida se cerró de inmediato agregó para él – Al parecer hace mucho que no se alimentan, o de lo contrario una herida como esta habría sanado casi en seguida. Y repito, yo no los salvé, simplemente hay cosas que los humanos no deben notar, y una pelea en un lugar como este habría llamado la atención.

- Akra, podríamos invitarlos a comer gallu, si estos demonios tienen hambre – dijo Simi – se nota que el mas pequeñito en realidad lo necesita, no ha crecido mucho.

Frente a este comentario de la demonio Sebastian sonrió divertido, más aun al notar la molestia de su joven amo.

- No creo que acepten, Simi, ellos no se alimentan de demonios gallu – dijo Lilium.

- Pero por qué, si son bastante buenos, y con esa salsa que le hiciste a la Simi, saben aun mejor.

Lilium sonrió, en realidad la demonio charonte la divertía mucho, y debía reconocer que ella también había contribuido a que fuera tan consentida y malcriada, a pesar que siempre le reprochaba a Acheron el ser tan permisivo con ella.

- Nosotras nos vamos – dijo Lilium, volviendo a poner atención en los otros dos demonios – Hagan de cuenta que esto es un agradecimiento por lo que hicieron hace casi ocho años, aquí en Londres. Y tengan presente también que no se volverá a repetir.

- ¿Hace ocho años? – preguntó Ciel.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues Lilium comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, seguida por Simi. Ambas con las capuchas puestas de nuevo. Antes de llegar a la salida del callejón ambas desaparecieron como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra.

Los demonios quedaron allí, intrigados, hasta que Sebastián dijo:

- Será mejor que también nos marchemos amo, esos cazadores podrían regresar.

Sebastian tomo a su amo en brazos, como hacia siempre para desplazarse con mayor rapidez, ya que a pesar de tener 20 años, Ciel Phantomhive seguía con la apariencia de un niño, y aun no podía dominar a cabalidad los poderes de un demonio.

Ya amanecía cuando Sebastian y Ciel detuvieron su huida en una isla deshabitada cerca de Inglaterra, en la que años atrás habían edificado una pequeña casa, cuando recién comenzaba el viaje de Ciel Phantomhive como un demonio.

- Quiero algunas respuestas, Sebastian – dijo autoritario, el pequeño demonio Ciel.

- ¿Cuáles son las preguntas? – preguntó Sebastian, sonriendo.

Sin dudas, para Sebastian, la única ventaja que representaba el ser perseguido por cazadores de demonios, era que le daba un giro interesante a su vida, que ahora se encontraba eternamente unida al pequeño demonio que tenía frente a él. Y aunque siempre había dicho que él prefería hacer todo de la manera más fácil, y que representara el mínimo esfuerzo, la constante huida lo mantenía un poco más entretenido. Lástima que no pudiera durar para siempre, tarde o temprano serían capturados y devueltos al reino de las sombras, el peor infierno para los demonios.

Sebastian había sacrificado mucho de su tiempo para obtener la mejor alma, la de Ciel Phantomhive, el placer que disfrutaría al obtenerla era suficiente para soportar los constantes caprichos de su amo, caprichos que en momentos le parecían incluso divertidos, y que a veces disfrutaba satisfaciendo. Ah, humanos, llenos de emociones y contradicciones. En ocasiones los detestaba, y en otras los envidiaba, y en muchas menos le agradaban.

Pero la felicidad y la espera terminaron cuando su amo fue convertido en un demonio también, por lo tanto ya no podría devorar su alma, sino que debería servirle por la eternidad. Si aun fuese humano, podría romper el contrato, pero era un demonio con quien ahora estaba atado. Si hubiese sido un demonio normal, el mismo Ciel habría podido terminar con el contrato, pero Ciel había sido humano, habían hecho el contrato cuando Ciel era humano, por lo tanto solo se podía romper si uno de ellos moría, y Sebastián no quería morir, y tampoco podía matar a su amo, aunque quisiera.

Fue así como habían pensado en invocar a Al-Baraka para que acabara con el contrato convirtiendo a Ciel en un humano otra vez, y de esta manera hacer un contrato nuevo, con una nueva cláusula, que le permitiera a Sebastian continuar en el mundo mortal sirviendo a Ciel por unos años más y luego tomar su alma, lo cual les daría tiempo para resolver tranquilamente su pequeño problema con los cazadores. Aun así, esa oportunidad se esfumó cuando Al-Baraka pidió un precio demasiado alto para Sebastián, quien aun no perdía la esperanza de devorar a su amo.

- ¿Quién era la mujer que nos ayudó? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es un asesino de dioses? ¿Cómo la conociste? – preguntó Ciel.

- ¿Por qué pregunta quiere que empiece, amo?

- ¡No necesito que te hagas el gracioso! ¡Contesta mis preguntas!

- Yes, my lord. Comenzaré con su primera pregunta. Ella es Lilium. Es una chtonian, a quien también llaman asesinos de dioses. Lo cual no quiere decir que vayan por ahí asesinando dioses, lo que ocurre es que son casi los únicos seres que pueden asesinar a un dios, lo cual le da una idea del poder que tienen. Ella seguramente podría contarle mejor que yo el origen de su raza, amo. Los chtonian en realidad son los encargados de mantener a los dioses algo controlados, y que no involucren a los humanos en sus sangrientas luchas. Eran un sistema de equilibrio para el universo, pero hace milenios se atacaron unos a otros.

- ¿Por qué se atacaron unos a otros?

- Eso solo ellos lo saben. Actualmente son hostiles entre ellos, y no tienen un líder, por lo tanto han decidido dividirse la tierra y de esta manera mantenerla protegida.

- ¿A esa chtonian, Lilium, le pertenece Londres?

- Eso no lo sé, joven amo, pero no lo creo, tenía entendido que a ella no le pertenecía ningún territorio en particular, y es la única chtonian que mantiene una relación amigable con los otros.

- ¿Y cómo la conociste?

- Hace alrededor de nueve mil años, yo tenía otro amo, llamado Lycaon a quien le facilite cierto conocimiento de magia oscura para que pudiera salvar a sus hijos, que estaban condenados a morir. Era sumamente inteligente y obstinado, estaba obsesionado con vencer la maldición que un dios griego había puesto sobre cierta raza de hombres y mujeres a la que su esposa había pertenecido y que había heredado la maldición a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- El rey Lycaon tuvo éxito, pero fue más allá de solo salvar las vidas de sus hijos, fue directamente en contra de los designios de los dioses. Le tomo varios años terminar con su experimento, fue en ese periodo que conocí a Lilium. Ella parecía saber lo que ocurriría, y se mantuvo cerca de nosotros por un tiempo.

- ¿Trato de disuadir a Lycaon?

- Solo le hizo una advertencia al respecto, diciéndole que estuviera atento, que los dioses eran vengativos, y que tuviera cuidado con el poder que estaba manejando. Y ella tenía razón, los dioses no aceptaron que fueran en contra de sus designios y dieron tres nuevas maldiciones a las creaciones de Lycaon, que son conocidas como arcadians y katagari. Contra las nuevas maldiciones el rey ya no podía hacer nada. Después de eso tome el alma de Lycaon. A Lilium la encontré algunas veces en situaciones que mezclaban generalmente a estas razas malditas.

- ¿Entonces no son amigos?

- ¿Amigos? – el demonio sonrío como si la sola idea fuera una locura - Nada de eso, joven amo.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos salvo? ¿A qué se refería con lo que ocurrió hace ocho años?

- ¿No es obvio amo? Se refiere a la situación con el ángel genocida y la reina.

- Pero ella como lo sabe.

- Ella tiene los poderes de un dios, amo. Y de un dios poderoso, por lo tanto debe ser omnipotente y omnisciente.

- ¿Los poderes de un Dios? Los poderes de un Dios.

Ciel se mantuvo pensativo unos minutos, una idea daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sebastian lo notó y le dijo:

- ¿En qué piensa, joven amo?

- Anteriormente tú mencionaste que quizás un dios podría volverme en humano otra vez, pero que era difícil que un dios hiciera tratos con demonios, a menos que pudieran serles de utilidad. Esa chtonian tiene los poderes de un dios, quizás ella pueda ayudarnos.

- Es difícil que una chtonian quiera ayudar a un demonio, amo, – dijo Sebastian con esa sonrisa falsa en sus labios – ellos prefieren proteger humanos y acabar con dioses. Aunque quizás… - el demonio mayordomo pensó algunos segundos, ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro agregó - Usted fue humano, amo, quizás, si usted se lo pide, ella lo haga.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

- Es difícil que ella le haga un favor a un demonio como yo, pero si se lo pide usted, apelando a su antigua vida como humano, quizás consigamos algo.

Ciel tenía que reconocer que esa era la única posibilidad que les quedaba. La constante huida de los cazadores del infierno lo tenían agotado, tanto así que ambos demonios hacia mucho que no podían alimentarse debidamente, y el más pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Morir en realidad no le importaba, no le había importado como humano, tampoco le importaba como demonio, pero lo que Sebastian le había contado acerca del reino de las sombras era algo que en realidad no quería experimentar, con razón todos los demonios ansiaban salir de allí.

- ¿Cómo la localizamos? – preguntó Ciel.

- Ella generalmente está asociada a los Dark-Hunter, si logramos encontrar a uno de ellos, el nos puede poner en contacto con ella.

- ¿Dark-Hunter? Y ellos que cazan

- Cazan daimons amo. No se preocupe, no se meten con demonios. Y en todas partes hay dark-hunters, es cuestión de saber buscar. Y será más fácil buscar a uno de ellos, y que le dé el mensaje, que intentar localizar a Lilium.

- ¿Qué es un daimon?

- Ah, amo, a veces olvido lo poco que sabe de este mundo del que ahora forma parte. – Sebatian noto la molestia de su amo, así que prefirió contestar - Son muy parecidos a los demonios como nosotros, ya que se alimentan de almas humanas para sobrevivir.

**XCXCXCX**

**Nota de la Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y también espero que dejen algún comentario, para conocer su opinión, que tal la combinación de historias, y todo eso. Por favor, por favor, comenten, ¿hay alguien ahí que lee? Me gustaría saber. No hagan que me suicide… Nah, en realidad exagero, pero… podría pasar…


	3. Capítulo 2: Ese mayordomo y su amo

**Capítulo 2: Ese mayordomo y su amo**

Llevaban cuatro días tras la pista de algún dark-hunter en Londres, tratando de pasar desapercibidos ante cualquier cazador de demonios en el área. Finalmente encontraron a un grupo de daimons que acechaban las noches de Londres y decidieron seguirlos, por si se encontraban con el dark-hunter, y sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados.

Los daimons eran responsables de las leyendas de vampiros que circulaban por el mundo desde hacia milenios. En realidad una de las razas responsables, los otros eran una raza de demonios que se alimentaban de sangre y podían controlar a sus víctimas, los empusae.

La quinta noche de persecución, el grupo de daimons se separó, y los demonios decidieron seguir a tres de ellos, quienes terminaron rodeando a dos prostitutas en un callejón de East End.

Los demonios se mantuvieron observando sobre uno de los tejados a la espera de que algo ocurriera. Finalmente desde la entrada del callejón apareció una figura vestida de negro, con un elegante traje. El cabello, bien peinado, y ojos negros. Tenía un aura peligrosa, a pesar de la apariencia de noble inglés que poseía.

- Aléjense de ellas, daimons – dijo Valerius Magnus, el dark-hunter.

- Pero si es un dark-hunter – dijo despreocupadamente uno de los daimon, alejándose de una de las mujeres y dejándosela a su compañero.

El dark-hunter extrajo de entre su capa dos espadas retractiles, mientras el daimon venia sobre él, y antes de que este se diera cuenta le cortó la cabeza, haciendo que se desintegrara en polvo dorado.

Al ver esto, los otros dos daimons decidieron dejar a sus presas, quienes cayeron inconscientes al suelo, y lanzarse sobre su enemigo. Valerius sintió que algo pasaba junto a él. Los daimons lanzaron un pequeño grito de dolor antes de desintegrarse, al igual que su compañero. Lo que los había matado cayó al suelo, dos cuchillos de plata. Y el dark-hunter se preguntaba quien los había lanzado.

Sebastian, cargando a Ciel, se dejó caer desde el tejado en el que estaban, frente a un sorprendido Valerius. El mayordomo demonio depositó a su amo en el suelo, y estudió al dark-hunter. Sin duda era diferente a los dark-hunters que había conocido con anterioridad. Este tenía un porte, una elegancia, y cierto aire de autoridad muy similar al que tenía su joven amo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó el dark-hunter.

Podía sentir que las personas frente a él no eran humanos, pero no podía identificar que eran. El adulto, que parecía ser menor que él, con esos ojos café tan vivos. Y el niño junto a él, demasiado pequeño y de apariencia frágil, con esos inteligentes ojos azul cielo.

- No te preocupes, no hemos venido a lastimarte – dijo Sebastian.

- Como si pudieran – dijo Valerius, cambiando su expresión de asombro a una de total antipatía hacia sus interlocutores.

Sebastian sonrió ante el alarde. Aunque un dark-hunter podía ser poderoso, la única desventaja que presentaba para un demonio como él, el enfrentarse a uno, era no saber con qué ataque saldría, ya que todos tenían habilidades diferentes.

- Estamos aquí porque estamos buscando a alguien y pensamos que quizás tú podrías ayudarnos a localizarla.

- Yo no busco personas perdidas – dijo el dark-hunter de mal humor.

- En realidad, solo queremos que le des un mensaje – intervino Ciel – sabemos que la conoces.

Lo dicho por el niño intrigó a Valerius. El antiguo general romano, ahora un dark-hunter, los miró a ambos de nuevo, y preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Buscamos a Lilium, solo queremos que le des un recado – contestó Sebastian.

- No conozco a ninguna Lilium – dijo Valerius, con una expresión completamente neutra.

- Sabemos que la conoces, después de todo ella se relaciona con todos los dark-hunter. Y si no sabes cómo ubicarla, siempre puedes darle el mensaje a tu líder y que este se lo envíe a Lilium.

Era evidente que el tipo frente a Valerius se refería a Acheron, al hablar del líder de los dark-hunter, lo que quería decir que estaba bastante informado.

- Queremos que le digas que Ciel y Sebastian desean comunicarse con ella urgentemente, es de suma importancia. – Agregó Ciel – La estaremos esperando todas las noches que podamos en la torre del Big-Ben, entre la medianoche y las dos de la mañana.

"Todas las noches que podamos", estas palabras, sin duda, le parecían a Valerius un llamado de auxilio. Aunque el niño frente a él, obviamente no era humano, algo en su actitud le recordó a el mismo.

- Veré que puedo hacer – dijo Valerius, luego de lo cual se alejó de los demonios, perdiéndose en la noche.

- ¿Tú crees que hará lo que le pedimos? – preguntó Ciel a su mayordomo demonio.

- Es muy probable, y ayudó mucho su apariencia infantil, joven amo – contestó Sebastian.

XCXCXCXCX

A pesar de que Alexion ya había regresado a Katoteros, Lilium continuaba en ese lugar. Simi había insistido. Además ya no necesitaba regresar a Londres a cazar galllus, la pequeña crisis había pasado.

Estaban Simi, quien cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que había escuchado en Londres, y que al parecer le había agradado, y Lilium, quien leía un libro, sentada a los pies del trono de Acheron, en el medio del salón del palacio. Ella acariciaba a un pterygsauri, una de las mascotas de Ash, que se había parado sobre su rodilla, estas pequeñas criaturas, con apariencia de dragones miniaturas le parecían adorables a la chtonian.

Lamentablemente Simi no tenia dotes de cantante y era un suplicio oírla cantar. Pero a Lilium no le molestaba, ya que con sus poderes podía insonorizar el área a su alrededor.

- Simi, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de cantar?- pidió Alexion, entrando al salón.

El Alexión llevaba alrededor de nueve mil años viviendo en Katoteros con Acheron, Simi y Lilium, hasta que esta última había decidido mudarse e irse a vivir sola, hacía alrededor de cinco mil años atrás.

Alexion en realidad era un título atlante, no un nombre, y significaba defensor, o protector, alguna vez, había sido un dark-hunter, uno de los primeros, y su nombre había sido Ias de Groesia. Pero a raíz de una traición y un error de Acheron, había muerto nuevamente. El dios atlante lo trajo de vuelta, compartiendo con él algunos de sus poderes de Dios, pero como ya no tenía alma, era insensible a las emociones humanas, y algunas sensaciones. Pero aun no lo suficientemente insensible para que no le molestara la voz de Simi.

- Ven, Lex, siéntate a mi lado – dijo Lilium, al verlo.

Alexion se acercó a la chtonian, y de inmediato dejo de oír a Simi cantar, quien por cierto no lo había tomado en cuenta. Lilium observaba a Alexion sonriendo.

- Buen trabajo – dijo él, al notar lo que la chtonian había hecho.

- Y de esta manera no herimos sus sentimientos – dijo Lilium.

- Y no hace un berrinche, también.

- Exactamente.

Sin dudas a Alexion le gustaba cuando Lilium visitaba Katoteros. Pasar la eternidad sin emociones puede ser muy aburrido, pero con ella junto a él, podía sentir ciertas cosas, que en ocasiones no sabía si eran sus propias emociones, o las de la chtonian. Por eso había sentido tanto cuando ella decidió marcharse hacia cinco mil años. En realidad no había sido una partida definitiva, era simplemente que ella quería tener un lugar que le perteneciera, al que pudiera llamar hogar, además tenía una nueva responsabilidad en ese entonces. Y a pesar que Acheron le dijo que Katoteros era su hogar, después de todo lo llevaban compartiendo por seis mil años, ella se marchó, prometiendo regresar cuando los extrañara.

En un comienzo Lilium pasaba siete de cada diez días en Katoteros, luego poco a poco las visitas se fueron espaciando. En los últimos años ella finalmente los visitaba y se quedaba con ellos una vez al mes. Aun así Alexion extrañaba las conversaciones con ella, y ese casi sentir que le provocaba estar a su lado.

- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó Alexion.

- A Edgar Allan Poe. Definitivamente los humanos tienen mucha imaginación. Me pregunto si algún skotos fobotor lo visita en sus sueños – contestó Lilium.

Los skoti fobotoros eran dioses menores que se alimentaban de la energía de los humanos, al inducirles pesadillas. Era la manera que tenían de sentir emociones, ya que habían sido maldecidos por Zeus y despojados de sus propias emociones, de la manera más cruel.

- ¿Crees que pueda volverme un erotikos skoti, y de esa manera sentir algo de placer? – preguntó Alexion.

- Pero si estuviste en la tierra hasta hace algunos días con el cuerpo que Acheron te dio – dijo Lilium riendo – Te conozco Alexion, y no hubieras dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con alguien.

- Que quieres que haga, Lilium, es lo único que me agrada de ser enviado a la tierra a juzgar dark-hunters renegados. Es mi recompensa.

- Supongo, pero creo que yo puedo vivir sin eso.

Alexion miró a la chtonian con curiosidad.

- ¿En realidad cuando tiempo llevas sin estar con alguien? – preguntó él.

- No esperaras que te conteste eso ¿verdad? – dijo ella levantando una ceja.

- Tú nunca has sido tímida, así que no veo por qué no.

- Cuando vives para siempre en realidad el tiempo no importa.

- Te conozco hace nueve mil años y lo más cercano a una pareja que has tenido fue Carkas, y por razones obvias, que no comentare ahora, sé que no pudiste estar con él.

- Mmmh… - Lilium parecía querer evadir la pregunta, pero finalmente contestó – En realidad no he estado con nadie desde que era humana, creo que tenía 19 o 20 años.

Alexion la miró con incredulidad. Sabía que la chtonian tenía más de once mil años.

- Veamos, tengo… - Lilium hizo algunos cálculos mentales – once mil cuatrocientos cuarenta y tres años, soy un año menor que Acheron. Así que aproximadamente llevo once mil cuatrocientos veinticuatro años sin hacer el amor ¿Qué te parece?

- Desde que eras humana – dijo Alexion, incrédulo – ¿Es que acaso los chtonian no sienten deseo?

- Claro que sí, es solo que aun no he conocido a nadie que lo despierte. Mmmh, en realidad no quiero conocer a alguien que lo despierte, no tengo buenas experiencias con el amor.

- Somos un trío de fracasados en ese aspecto, entones. Tú, Acheron y yo. Ninguno ha tenido buenas experiencias en esa área, siendo traicionados… Aunque en realidad yo nunca mencioné el amor, solo me refería a sexo.

- Si, si, pero… no he sentido la necesidad… sin amor tampoco…. ¡Aaahh, Alexion, me estás haciendo decir solo cursilerías!

El Alexion sonrió. A pesar de ser una chtonian, una asesina de dioses, un equilibrio en la tierra, poderosa y letal, en ocasiones Lilium era aun… un poco… romántica, sentimental y hasta inocente. Aspectos que, él sabía, ella detestaba de sí misma, porque consideraba que la hacían débil.

Repentinamente Alexion cerró los ojos. Parecía como si oyera algo en su cabeza.

- Hay un mensaje para Acheron, uno de los dark-hunter le pide hablar contigo. – dijo Alexion.

Lilium cerró los ojos también y recorrió la tierra, buscando al dark-hunter que quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Valerius? Qué extraño. – Lilium suspiró – Iré a ver que quiere.

Era de madrugada cuando Lilium llegó a la mansión de Valerius a la salida de Londres. Este era un lugar rodeado de árboles, oscuro, y se veía algo tétrico, pero bien cuidado. Las ventanas tenían las oscuras cortinas corridas durante todo el año, para que el sol no entrara y accidentalmente acabara con el dark-hunter que habitaba allí.

Los dark-hunter habían sido creados, únicamente, para acabar con los daimons. Y para eso no solo tenían las mismas habilidades que ellos, sino que las mismas desventajas, lo único que los diferenciaba era que ellos no necesitaban sangre humana o almas para sobrevivir. Su alimento era el de cualquier humano normal, pero lamentablemente la luz del sol era capaz de matarlos.

- Hola Val – saludó Lilium al ex general romano. Este estaba con escasas ropas, a punto de meterse a la cama, cuando la chtonian entró a su habitación, sobresaltándolo.

- Lilium, deja de hacer eso ¿quieres? ¿Podrías tocar al menos? ¡Y mi nombre es Valerius, no Val! – dijo arrogantemente el dark-hunter, con un aire de superioridad que hizo entender a Lilium, porque la mayoría de sus compañeros dark-hunter, sino todos, lo detestaban.

- Es de cariño, Val.

- Si, si. – Valerius se ponía algo más de ropa encima, mientras hablaba. – Como tú digas. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Acabo de enviar el mensaje.

- Mmmh… bueno tú sabes, jaja… estaba en Londres.

Los dark-hunters no sabían que ella era una chtonian, o que Acheron era un Dios. Para todos los efectos del caso, Acheron eran simplemente el primer dark hunter creado, y Lilium era su hermana inmortal, pero no estaba al servicio de Artemisa, sino que ayudaba a su hermano.

Cuando Valerius se convirtió en dark-hunter vio a dos personas frente a él, Acheron y Lilium. El primero le ayudo con el entrenamiento para ocuparse de acabar con los daimons, y la segunda se encargó, lo mejor que pudo, de curar sus traumas, después de todo la forma tan cruel en que todos los dark-hunter habían muerto había sido la causa que se convirtieran en los cazadores que eran actualmente. Por eso mismo los dark-hunter se sentían más cercanos a ella. Aunque la chtonian había tenido algunos fracasos, como con Zarek de Moesia.

Lilium se sentó en la cama observando a Valerius, quien parecía bastante incómodo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó ella.

- En realidad no. Esta noche me encontré con un par de sujetos bastante extraños. Era evidente que no eran humanos, pero no pude identificar lo que eran en realidad. Querían comunicarse contigo. Sus nombres son Sebastian y Ciel. Dijeron que te esperarían las noches que pudieran en la torre del Big Ben desde la media noche hasta las dos de la madrugada.

Lilium vio en el pasado de Valerius y reconoció a los demonios que había visto unas noches antes.

- ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? – preguntó Valerius – ¿Los conoces?

- Si, los conozco. Pero tendré que esperar hasta esta noche para saber lo que quieren.

- ¿Necesitaras ayuda?

- No lo creo.

Lilium estaba algo confundida. Trataba de ver el futuro de Ciel y Sebastian, pero no podía. Eso tenía dos explicaciones. El futuro de ellos estaba mezclado con el de ella, o ellos llegarían a ser personas importantes en la vida de la chtonian. Para ambas posibilidades, la misma consecuencia, ella no podría ver el futuro de esos demonios.

Lilium, al igual que Acheron, solo podía ver el futuro de otros. Su futuro, el de las personas que compartían el suyo, y de aquellas personas a las que quería le eran desconocidos. Por ese motivo ella y Acheron se mantenían alejados de los dark-hunter todo lo posible, sin encariñarse con ninguno de ellos, ya que eso nublaba la visión de sus futuros y por lo tanto no podían ayudarlos de la manera adecuada.

Lilium regresó a Katoteros. No estaba segura de asistir a la torre del Big Ben, después de todo el hecho de no poder ver el futuro de los demonios, quizás era un mal augurio. Su futuro estaba conectado con el de ellos, y eso podía ser de forma negativa o positiva.

En fin. Tenía todo el día para decidir si asistir o no.

XCXCXCXCX

Era pasada la medianoche. En la torre del Big Ben estaban dos demonios, algo impacientes.

- ¿Crees que vendrá? – preguntó Ciel, mirando hacia la ciudad de Londres.

- Solo debemos esperar a que el dark-hunter le dé el mensaje y aguardar – contestó Sebastian.

- No deben esperar más tiempo, ya estoy aquí – dijo Lilium, al aparecer detrás de los demonios.

Ambos demonios se giraron, sorprendidos. En realidad no esperaban que ella apareciera tan pronto.

- Espero que el motivo por el que me llamaron sea importante – dijo Lilium.

- No te hubiésemos llamado si no lo fuera – dijo Ciel.

- Si, ¿pero importante para quién?

Lilium notó la confusión en Ciel. Era evidente que no sabía cómo decir el motivo por el cual la habían llamado. El joven demonio estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, o a negociar, no a pedir.

A ella no le quedo más opción que leer los pensamientos del pequeño demonio.

- Me imagino que ya sabes que en algún momento de mi vida yo fui un humano – comenzó Ciel,

- Y supongo que quieres volver a serlo – terminó Lilium – Déjame ver, hiciste el pacto con Sebastian, conseguiste tu venganza, pero alguien más se entrometió en medio y no pudiste conseguir tu objetivo final. El desaparecer completamente de este mundo era el final perfecto para una vida, que según tu, debió haber acabado hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de haber dicho en algún momento que te sentías liberado luego de ser convertido en demonio, en realidad, te sientes atrapado en otro drama, que ésta vez será eterno. El punto es, qué tanto quieres ser humano, y qué estas dispuesto a hacer o dar a cambio de eso.

Ciel estaba sorprendido, Sebastian solo sonreía, con esa sonrisa suya tan típica.

- Yo… ¿Cómo sabes?... – dijo Ciel, pero luego cambió de opinión al recordar su conversación con Sebastian. Tenía frente a él a una mujer que tenia los poderes de un Dios. No le gustaba que supiera todo sobre él, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía ponerse quisquilloso en estos momentos – Bueno, si ya sabes lo que quiero, supongo que será más fácil esta conversación.

- Así, es, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué debería ayudarte? Tú realmente ni siquiera quieres vivir, aunque entiendo que no quieras ir al reino de las sombras. Pero estar un tiempo más con un demonio como mayordomo para luego entregar tu alma, no sé si quiera participar de eso.

- Yo nací como humano, y mi vida en realidad debió haber acabado hace tiempo, tú lo sabes, solo estoy viviendo tiempo prestado. Sebastian y yo podemos seguir huyendo por algún tiempo más, pero tarde o temprano nos atraparan, y tienes razón, no me interesa conocer el reino de las sombras.

Ciel le dio la espalda a Lilium, y bajando el tono de voz, agregó:

- Supongo que sería como regresar a aquel lugar.

A pesar de la creencia popular, los demonios si tenían emociones, no como los humanos, pero las tenían, y eran emociones egoístas y autocomplacientes, pero emociones al fin y al cabo. Y lo que Lilium observaba ahora en Ciel era ese tipo de emociones, mezcladas con los residuos de sus emociones humanas. Podía sentir que en alguna parte de él, aun lo atormentaba aquel mes que tuvo como consecuencia el pacto con un demonio. También era evidente que le importaba el mismo, pero en algún lugar de su ser ella podía sentir su preocupación por Sebastian, aunque eso era algo que él jamás reconocería.

- Lo que tú hagas con tu vida humana es tu decisión, y yo no debería interferir en ella. El libre albedrío es un regalo, a pesar de que en ocasiones los humanos no saben bien que es lo que les conviene, – dijo Lilium – aun así es difícil para mí…

El sermón que estaba a punto de iniciar la chtonian se vio interrumpido por la aparición, de la nada, de uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, y uno de los más malhumorados también, que hizo que Sebastian por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiera miedo. El desconocido vestía un manto ensangrentado, que no cubría muy bien una armadura con púas que llevaba puesta. Tenía el cabello castaño y liso hasta los hombros. Sus ojos, azul muy claro, destacaban en su atractivo rostro, intensos y sabios, pero también peligrosos, y crueles. Una crueldad que trataba de mantener bajo control.

- Sabía que tenías que ser tú, Lilium. Nadie más tendría el valor, o cometería la estupidez de interponerse con mis hellchasers. – dijo el recién llegado.

- Thorn ¿qué es esa ropa? ¿Estás optando por una apariencia dramática? – dijo la chtonian, reconociéndolo, y sonriendo con ironía. – Por cierto tu no acostumbras a salir a este tipo de cacerías, para eso tienes a tus lacayos, lamebotas, hellchasers, que, pobres de ellos, no saben en lo que se meten cuando hacen tratos contigo.

El sujeto llamado Thorn sonrió ante el comentario, se acercó a la chtonian, la tomó de la barbilla y acercando su rostro al de ella le dijo:

- Querida, eso le quitaría la diversión a todo esto.

Luego se giró hacia los dos demonios, cambiando completamente la expresión a una de aburrimiento.

- En cuanto a ustedes, han estado huyendo por demasiado tiempo, debo reconocerles eso, pero lamentablemente eso se acaba hoy.

- ¿¡Quien eres tú! – preguntó Ciel con su arrogancia habitual.

- Será mejor que no me molestes pequeño – dijo Thorn de mal humor – o haré algo más que llevarte de vuelta al reino de las sombras, y no te gustara, créeme. Y ni siquiera intenten hacer lo que están pensando. Me tomara menos de un segundo acabar con ustedes, así que quédense quietos. Aunque si deciden resistirse sería bueno también, siempre y cuando den una buena pelea, sino solo me mataran de aburrimiento.

Ciel y Sebastian se quedaron mudos ante las palabras de Thorn. El mayordomo sabía que con este sujeto no se jugaba. No por nada era el "administrador", como el solía llamarse, del reino de las sombras.

- No puedes llevártelos – dijo Lilium.

- Oh, ¿tú me lo impedirás? – dijo Thorn, volviéndose hacia ella - ¿Quieres salvarlos?

- No se trata de salvarlos. Es que eres un mal educado Thorn, nosotros teníamos una conversación y tú la interrumpes.

- Bueno, nunca he tenido modales, ¿qué esperabas?

- A veces te odio ¿sabes?

- No sabes cómo me duele – dijo Thorn con ironía. – Y por cierto, ¿ cómo es que andas sin tu mascota?

Lilium sonrió. Sabía que Thorn se refería a Acheron. Aunque no estaba segura del por qué no le agradaba el atlante.

- No es mi mascota, es mi amigo, y si tú tuvieses alguno, sabrías la diferencia. – dijo Lilium.

- Oh, eso ha herido lo más profundo de mi corazón. O lo hubiese herido si tuviera.

Thorn desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Ciel y Sebastian con su espada desenvainada. De dos rápidos movimientos atravesó a ambos demonios, y estos desaparecieron, para completo asombro de Lilium.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! – dijo ella de pésimo humor.

- Porque me estaba aburriendo.

- Realmente estas buscando que te mate.

- No lo hiciste hace milenios, cuando tenías motivos reales, no lo harás ahora solo porque me lleve a un par de demonios al lugar en el que deben estar.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no tiene ningún sentido.

- El punto, mi querida Lilium, es que no quiero que esos malditos arcángeles me estén molestando. Esos dos demonios están en la lista, y punto.

- ¿Es que acaso le tienes miedo a los arcángeles?

- No, solo quiero que me dejen en paz. Esto de tener conciencia a veces apesta. Gracias por el regalo. Si quieres hablar con tus demonios puedes visitarlos en mi hogar, horrendo hogar, te esperaré en el salón Estigio.

**XCXCXCX**

**N.A. **Gracias a los que leen.


	4. Capítulo 3: Sangre de chtonian

**Capítulo 3: Sangre de chtonian**

Sebastian y Ciel miraban a su alrededor sumergidos hasta la cintura en agua tan fría como el hielo. El sitio en el que estaban era oscuro, pesado, y frio. Era el mismo infierno. O al menos eso era lo que Ciel estaba pensando.

Sebastian había tomado su verdadera apariencia, la misma altura, pero más estilizada. Había dejado atrás su traje de mayordomo, y ahora vestía un traje de cuero negro, muy ajustado. Su cabello era un poco más largo, pero seguía siendo alborotado y de color negro. Sus ojos se veían aun más brillantes y corruptos, y sus pupilas parecían las de un gato.

Ciel en cambio seguía conservando su aspecto de niño de 13 años. Al ver a Sebastian con esa apariencia no expreso emoción alguna, solo dijo:

- ¿Que es este lugar? Pensé que ese tipo nos había asesinado, Sebastian.

- Con un golpe de su espada nos envía al reino de las tinieblas, con dos nos hubiera asesinado, joven amo. Pero en este momento debemos salir de aquí, y buscar un refugio, para que los recolectores no nos encuentren, venga amo.

Sebastian se veía preocupado, y miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo. Tomó a Ciel en sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia una masa oscura que se veía a lo lejos.

- ¿Que son los recolectores, Sebastian?

- Son demonios que cazan a otros demonios y a seres que terminan en el reino de las tinieblas, para utilizarlos como esclavos o intercambio para salir de aquí, joven amo. Debemos mantenernos lejos de su vista.

Ambos llegaron a una cueva. Estaba más oscuro que fuera de ella. Solo los ojos rojos de ambos demonios eran visibles.

- ¿Como saldremos de aquí? – dijo Ciel, mirando a su alrededor – Debe haber una manera.

- Solo si somos invocados saldremos de aquí, o haciendo un trato con alguien más poderoso, amo. No tenemos la fuerza para escapar solos. No nos hemos alimentado en un largo tiempo. Aquí nunca dormiremos, ni siquiera por placer, jamás comeremos, y deberemos mantenernos ocultos para no ser presa de los recolectores u otros demonios que quisieran matarnos.

- ¿Estuviste aquí antes?

- Hace mucho tiempo amo, pero se me permitió salir de aquí. Con una especie de libertad condicional.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

- En ocasiones los demonios hacemos alianzas para sobrevivir con una relativa libertad aquí, pero en estos momentos no creo que sea conveniente. Usted es nuevo, y su apariencia es muy frágil, no creo que sea buena idea acercarnos a otros demonios. Si no nos mantenemos ocultos, terminaremos como esclavos.

XCXCXCXCX

Ciel estaba solo en la cueva. Sebastian había salido un momento para explorar y asegurarse que no rondaba algún demonio peligroso por los alrededores. El joven demonio no podía saber con certeza cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, podían ser horas o días, no había diferencia alguna en el tiempo. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa. Los demonios podían sentir miedo.

Además de eso se sentía patético. El hecho de estar siempre dependiendo de otros lo hacía sentir más débil ahora que cuando era humano, por lo menos antes era un niño, no tenía experiencia, y conocía sus limitaciones. No le parecía vergonzoso el depender de un demonio mayordomo, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Maldito pacto, malditos demonios, maldito él mismo.

Estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho pasos entrando a la cueva. Creyó que era Sebastian, por lo cual se puso de pie.

- Ciel Phantomhive, supongo – dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la cueva.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Ciel, algo inquieto.

- Misery, tu nueva mejor amiga, pequeño demonio.

- No necesito nuevos amigos. Además ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- En este lugar todo se sabe. No seas tan orgulloso, si tú y tu demonio quieren sobrevivir en este lugar deben tener aliados.

- ¿Y por qué tú nos ayudarías?

- Nunca está de más nuevos miembros al club para huir de los recolectores o los reapers. Acompáñame a nuestro refugio, luego vendremos por tu demonio.

- No iré a ninguna parte contigo. Retírate.

Misery se acercó más a Ciel. El pudo verla mejor, la demonio que tenia frente a si era sumamente delgada y pálida. Tenía unos grandes ojos negros, y su cabello, también negro, parecía flotar en el aire.

- No deberías rechazar la invitación que tan amablemente vine a darte, niño – dijo Misery tomando a Ciel del cuello y azotándolo contra la pared de la cueva – Oh, pobre pequeño demonio Ciel. ¿Está en problemas?

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Ciel con dificultad.

Ciel sabía que no tenía posibilidades en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de Misery. Que irónico lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo antes de que apareciera la demonio, Ciel pensaba en lo patético que se sentía dependiendo siempre de Sebastian, y que sería capaz de dar su alma nuevamente si eso le permitía no depender de alguien otra vez, pero en estos momentos lo único que quería era que su demonio llegara pronto.

XCXCXCXCXCX

Lilium estaba en Katoteros. Dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. Bueno, quizás no tranquilamente porque Acheron apareció en la habitación de la chtonian y esta despertó en seguida.

- Veo que no hay manera de sorprenderte – dijo el dios atlante.

- Sabes que cualquier presencia me despierta – dijo Lilium sentándose en la cama, y palmeando la cama agregó – Acércate Ash, siéntate aquí.

El dios le obedeció y se sentó junto a ella. Ella le tocó la formesta que llevaba puesta y esta desapareció, sobresaltándolo. El intentó ponerse de pie, pero ella lo retuvo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Acheron.

- Lilium, por favor – dijo Acheron.

- Solo quiero ver que te hizo esa… diosa Artemisa– Lilium se arrodilló en la cama mirando la espalda de Acheron. Esta estaba cruzada por varias heridas abiertas, que parecían ser de un látigo. – Otra vez te golpeó y te hizo prometer que no curarías tus heridas.

- ¿Eso importa? No es como si fuera a morir desangrado o algo así.

- Bien, como yo no prometí nada…

Llilium puso sus manos en la espalda de Acheron y las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse y sanar.

- Ella no tiene por que saberlo – dijo la chtonian – Y tú no deberías aguantar estas cosas, tampoco. Estoy harta de esto, tienes que ponerle fin de una vez. ¿Te permitió que te alimentaras al menos?

- A veces pareces como mi madre – dijo Acheron sonriendo – y aunque agradezco el gesto, déjame decirte que tengo todo bajo control. Me alimenté y pague por liberar el alma de un dark-hunter. Lilium, si tengo que seguir haciendo esto para que mis hermanos dark-hunter sean libres, lo haré.

Lilium se recostó en la cama, de lado, dándole la espalda a su amigo. El la miró, se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó desde atrás.

- Olvidemos los momentos en los que me ausento para ir al templo de Artemisa ¿quieres?

- ¿Olvidar que te tortura, te usa y abusa?

- ¡Lilium!

La chtonian se mantuvo en silencio esta vez. Sabía que a Acheron no le gustaba hablar o recordar esos temas. Y en muchas ocasiones hacían como que eso no existía. Que el chantaje al que lo sometía Artemisa no existía. Porque en el fondo era chantaje, no se le podía llamar de otra forma. Pero ahora que había conocido a Ciel y había visto su pasado como humano, no podía evitar recordar la infancia de Acheron, y como Artemisa se estaba encargando de repetir los malos momentos que el atlante había pasado, haciéndole imposible olvidar su pasado.

Pero lo que más entristecía a Lilium era el pensar que alguna vez Acheron y Artemisa se habían amado. Alexion tenía razón, los tres eran unos perdedores en el área romántica.

La chtonian y el dios se habían conocido cuando tenían 10 y 11 años respectivamente, cuando no tenían idea de lo que eran, y que en realidad los habían ocultado entre los humanos como una forma de protegerlos, sellando sus poderes. Ella era la hija adoptiva de un senador del rey de Didymos, y él había sido puesto en el vientre de una reina, y compartido útero con el verdadero hijo de los reyes. Pero a pesar de que sus familias habían estado tan cerca la una de la otra, fue en un viaje que Lilium hizo a la Atlántida con su padre que conoció al pequeño Acheron.

_Ella estaba perdida en una de las calles de la Atlántida. Se había alejado de su niñera y ahora no sabía cómo regresar. A lo lejos vio a alguien encapuchado, tenía más o menos su estatura, así que supuso que sería un niño también, y se le acercó._

_- Disculpa – dijo Lilium - ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

_El niño se sobresaltó, intentando ocultar el rostro de los ojos de la niña que le había hablado. Lilium no se rindió, y le bajó la capucha. Ella reconoció en seguida el cabello rubio dorado y el atractivo rostro del príncipe Styxx._

_- Príncipe – dijo Lilium, pero entonces vio los ojos plateados de Acheron, y esa expresión de terror. Styxx jamás miraría así. Era arrogante, presuntuoso y malcriado._

_- Yo no soy ningún príncipe – dijo Acheron, sabiendo que la niña frente a él lo había confundido con su hermano Styxx._

_- Eres igual a él, excepto por los ojos, y la actitud – Lilium le sonrió a Acheron tratando de tranquilizarlo. Era empática, y siempre había tenido la capacidad de calmar a las personas. Esa era una de las habilidades que se mantenía latente aun como humana. – Eres el príncipe Acheron ¿No es así? Le oí decir a mi padre que te encontrabas aquí en la Atlántida, pero no esperaba conocerte en este viaje._

_En este primer encuentro Lilium le había pedido ayuda porque estaba perdida, pero aparecieron unos guardias del tío de Acheron y se lo llevaron casi arrastrando, argumentando que era un esclavo y que había escapado de su amo. Lilium intentó protegerlo pero solo consiguió que la lanzaran al suelo, lastimándose un brazo. La niñera de Lilium apareció y se la llevó, no sin que antes la niña le prometiera a Acheron que hablaría con su padre para aclarar el mal entendido._

_Ella intentó hacerlo y pidió ver al príncipe de nuevo. Le hizo un escándalo tan grande a su padre, que éste se la llevó de regreso a Didymos, argumentando que lo ocurrido había sido un mal entendido o una broma. Que el hermano del rey jamás trataría como a un esclavo a su sobrino._

Pasaron los años, y Lilium recordaba de vez en cuando su encuentro con el pequeño Acheron, hasta que se convenció que quizás todo había sido un mal entendido. Pero lo encontró nuevamente en Didymos, y conoció algunas de las atrocidades por las que había pasado.

Ciel le recordaba a Acheron. Aunque el ahora pequeño demonio solo había sido torturado, abusado y tratado como un esclavo durante un corto periodo de tiempo, a diferencia de los años a los que fue sometido Acheron, habían sufrido y sentido de la misma manera en su momento. Además ambos fueron privados del amor paternal, Ciel porque sus padres fueron asesinados y Acheron porque sus padres, sabiendo su origen divino, lo trataban como una especie de engendro.

Lilium se sentía afortunada. Realmente los padres que le buscaron para que se hicieran cargo de ella habían sido muy cariñosos. En lo único que se habían equivocado había sido en la elección de su futuro esposo. Pero a estas alturas eso carecía de importancia, porque la boda nunca se llevó a cabo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Acheron, notando que la chtonian parecía estar en otro lugar.

- Conocí a una persona, y no puedo ver su futuro – dijo ella, suspirando.

- Eso tiene tres significados. ¿Cuál crees que se aplica en este caso? – el atlante se había erguido ligeramente en la cama, apoyándose sobre su codo derecho para poder ver el rostro de la chtonian.

- No es más poderoso que yo, así que doy por descontado que ese sea el motivo. Entonces solo quedan dos opciones, y no me gustan.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- En el reino de las tinieblas.

- ¿Es un demonio?

- Son dos en realidad, aunque a uno de ellos lo conocía desde antes. Pero antes su futuro me era claro.

- ¿Crees que interferirán en tu vida de manera negativa?

- Puede ser, es una opción. Aunque me pidieron ayuda, y francamente no sé si hacerlo. No creo necesitar a demonios en mi futuro. Sus nombres son Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis.

Acheron buscó a los demonios a través del tiempo y el espacio. Al igual que la chtonian vio sus pasados, pero no sus futuros.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad? En otra ocasión no dudarías en ayudar a alguien que crees que lo necesita, especialmente si fue alguien a quien fastidió algún ser sobrenatural. Y por lo que veo, a Ciel lo fastidiaron muchas veces. ¿Tienes miedo de encariñarte con estos demonios?

- Teniendo en cuenta que, con excepción de Lex, Simi, Savitar y tú, todas las otras personas o seres con las que me he encariñado han terminado muertas, las expectativas no son buenas. Es más fácil proteger a la gente si te mantienes alejado. Además si hago lo que me piden eso podría interferir en la vida de muchas otras personas. Si Sebastian se encuentra libre podría hacer un contrato con alguien que no debe perder su alma. Eso alteraría el equilibrio del universo.

- Mmmh… algo me dice que tú sabrías como evitar eso.

- En realidad hay una manera, pero no sé si quiero aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que eso conlleva. No quiero tener que estar controlando a un demonio adulto.

- Hay algo que me incomoda en todo esto. ¿Por qué Ciel fue puesto en la lista? El en realidad no ha hecho nada.

- Los persiguen por la muerte de un ángel. Hace alrededor de ocho años un ángel llamado Ash/Angela tenía un plan muy extraño en Londres. ¿Recuerdas ese hecho?

- Si, pero a pesar de ser un ángel, estaba cometiendo genocidio. Así que no deberían perseguirlos por eso.

- Es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero parece que en el "departamento de control de demonios" ese pequeño detalle no es suficiente para indultarlos. El hecho de ser demonios parece ser lo importante aquí. Tú sabes que siempre generalizan, no toman en cuenta los pequeños matices.

- ¿Qué opina Thorn de todo esto?

- A él le da lo mismo. No quiere tener a los arcángeles molestándolo así que se limitó a cumplir.

- Ese no es su estilo. A pesar de que no me agrada mucho como hace las cosas, debo reconocer que generalmente es justo. Un poco psicótico, pero justo… Pero finalmente ¿qué harás?

- Lo correcto, supongo.

XCXCXCXCX

Con mucho esfuerzo Ciel había conseguido librarse del agarre de Misery. Cuando se dirigía a la salida de la cueva, Sebastian apareció. Luego de un, no muy amigable, duelo de palabras entre Misery y el demonio mayordomo aparecieron los amigos de la primera, por lo tanto Sebastian no tuvo más alternativa que huir con su preciada carga en brazos.

Terminaron albergándose en otra cueva porque los recolectores hicieron su aparición. Lo que mantuvo a raya por un momento a los demonios babosa que los perseguían. Pero una vez pasado el peligro de los recolectores Misery y sus amigos volvieron al ataque.

Ciel y su mayordomo se internaron en la cueva intentando encontrar otra salida, y de esta manera huir. Eran demasiados los perseguidores para enfrentarse estando tan débiles. Pero no llegaron muy lejos porque al oír que sus perseguidores se acercaban se ocultaron en unas grietas de la pared.

- Esto es ridículo, Misery, los recolectores casi nos atrapan por estar persiguiendo a esos dos – dijo uno de los demonios, de muy mal humor.

- Ese tipo nos prometió sacarnos de aquí si asesinábamos a los nuevos. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, me alimentare de ellos y luego me iré de este lugar. Si quieren seguirme es su decisión – dijo Misery.

- Sabes que no podrás sola contra dos demonios sin nombre – dijo otro de los demonios.

Ciel y Sebastian se miraron con cara de duda, tratando de entender las palabras de la demonio. "Ese tipo", esas palabras daban vuelta en la cabeza de ambos.

Los demonios babosa continuaron internándose en la cueva. Cuando Sebastian consideró que era seguro salió de su escondite, ayudando a Ciel a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo! – dijo Ciel esquivando la mano de su mayordomo, quien lo miró asombrado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa actitud con él. Esto generalmente ocurría cuando se sentía débil. Algo cuyo orgullo no le permitiría reconocer jamás.

Lamentablemente esas palabras le trajeron consecuencias, porque el fino oído de los demonios detectó las palabras de Ciel y de inmediato regresaron, atrapándolos en la entrada de la cueva. La pelea no fue muy extensa. Ambos demonios, amo y mayordomo fueron reducidos en muy poco tiempo, después de todo eran nueve contra dos, y la estrecha cueva dificultaba los movimientos de Sebastian.

Ambos fueron puestos de rodillas. Dos demonios sostenían sus brazos en la espalda, mientras los otros los rodeaban. Esta posición le trajo recuerdos a Ciel, lo que lo hizo alterarse, y por un leve momento se sintió como en aquella ocasión en que encontró a los niños en el sótano de la mansión del Barón Kelvin. Como si reviviera aquellos traumáticos momentos nuevamente. Pero consiguió controlarse. No pretendía demostrar debilidad frente a sus captores.

- Creo que empezaré por el pequeño – dijo Misery.

Al oírlo Sebastian intento liberarse, pero una patada en el estómago, de parte de uno de los demonios, lo dejo sin aliento.

- Tal unión me enternece – dijo Misery riendo, y dirigiéndose a Sebastian agregó – Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como lo haré yo.

Misery se arrodilló frente a Ciel, lo tomó del pelo y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos se inclinó sobre el pequeño demonio.

- ¡Joven amo! – gritó Sebastian.

Asi que este era el fin, pensó Ciel.

Fue entonces cuando entre los demonios apareció Lilium. Ella sonrió haciendo aparecer un garrote en su mano derecha. Parecía un bate de baseball. El primer golpe le llegó a Misery, quien no tuvo más opción que soltar a Ciel. Luego siguió una procesión de golpes al resto de los demonios babosa. Ciel y Sebastian estaban muy sorprendidos, por la aparición de la chtonian, y además por la forma elegante y ágil en la que ella se movía entre los demonios, golpeándolos y dejándolos fuera de combate.

Una vez que fueron todos derrotados, Lilium se paró frente a Ciel y Sebastian, quienes se habían acercado a una de las paredes de la cueva, y sonriendo les preguntó:

- ¿Me extrañaron?

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa, diciendo que estaba encantado de verla. Ciel en cambio se mantuvo en silencio, sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

Sin previo aviso Lilium transportó a ambos demonios a una enorme habitación de piedra obsidiana. El vestíbulo era iluminado por candelabros iridiscentes que tenían forma de rostros de gárgolas retorcidas y manos de esqueletos. Algo que llamó la atención de los demonios fue la chimenea, que a ambos lados tenía esqueletos de reapers, cuyas costillas estaban atravesadas por una daga.

- Te invité a venir, pero no te dije que podías traer invitados – dijo una voz a espaldas de los demonios y Lilium.

- Yo tampoco te dije que podías interrumpir mis conversaciones privadas, y sin embargo lo hiciste, Thorn – dijo Lilium – Pero no vengo a discutir, solo vine para comunicarte que me llevo a estos dos de aquí.

Sebastian y Ciel estaban más sorprendidos de lo que lo estaba Thorn. Este solo sonrió cruelmente, y dijo:

- ¿Y si no te lo permito?

- ¿Realmente crees poder evitarlo? – preguntó Lilium, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se observaban y estudiaban atentamente. Ciel y Sebastian permanecían en silencio, esperando el desenlace de lo que prometía ser una lucha entre dos grandes oponentes. Ambos esperaban que el vencedor fuera aquel que estaba de su lado. Pero para desilusión de ambos, especialmente de Sebastian, quien esperaba ver correr sangre, Thorn dijo:

- Te propongo un trato. No dejare que te los lleves, pero permitiré que se marchen, aunque deberán utilizar su propia fuerza.

Los demonios parecieron desilusionarse por las palabras de Thorn. Así como se encontraban parecía imposible para ellos marcharse del reino de las tinieblas por su propia cuenta.

- Acepto – dijo Lilium.

- Mis hellchasers no los perseguirán, pero no puedo prometerte lo mismo de parte de los necrodemians, ellos están fuera de mi jurisdicción.

- Pero puedes ocultar el hecho de que han huido.

- Pero no por siempre. Además el trato no es eterno. Si tus demonios no consiguen una forma de permanecer en el reino mortal según las reglas, dentro de un mes mis hellchasers los cazaran de nuevo.

- Me parece bien.

Las palabras de Lilium les dieron la esperanza a Ciel y Sebastian de que los ayudaría, aun así quedaba el problema de salir mediante su propia fuerza de este lugar. Amo y mayordomo se miraban preocupados. Lilium sabía que ambos estaban débiles ¿por qué hacía esto?

- Ya oyeron, – dijo Thorn, mirando a los dos demonios – les permito marcharse… si pueden.

La chtonian sonrió de nuevo. Hizo aparecer una daga con la que se cortó la muñeca izquierda, ofreciéndosela a Ciel. Con su mano derecha se quitó el cabello del cuello y se lo ofreció a Sebastian. Ambos demonios entendieron y aceptaron. Ciel tomó la muñeca de Lilium con ambas manos y bebió con avidez de la herida abierta, mientras Sebastian enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello de la chtonian. Thorn los miraba entre sorprendido y molesto.

- ¡Como se atreven! – gritó Thorn, al fin.


	5. C 4: Ese mayordomo, ¿un nuevo contrato?

**Capítulo 4: Ese mayordomo, ¿un nuevo contrato?**

- ¡Suéltenla inmediatamente! – gritó Thorn, furioso.

Al oír y sentir la peligrosa ira que despedía Thorn por cada uno de sus poros, los demonios Ciel y Sebastian, muy a su pesar, dejaron de beber la sangre de la chtonian. Ambos habrían continuado bebiendo durante mucho tiempo más, especialmente Ciel, para quien la experiencia de beber la sangre de Lilium le pareció sublime. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y a pesar que había dejado de beber, aun mantenía la muñeca de la chtonian entre sus manos. Esta lo miró, y sonriendo divertida le dijo:

- Ya puedes soltarme. – Luego dirigiéndose a Thorn, agregó – En cuanto a ti, deja de hacer escándalo, ¿quieres?

- ¡Cómo pudiste darle de tu sangre! – dijo Thorn, acercándose a Lilium

- ¡Es mi sangre, y hago con ella lo que quiera! Además esto no va en contra del trato que hicimos. No seré yo quien los saque de aquí, se irán ellos por sus propios medios.

- ¡Después de haberlos alimentado!

- Espero que no estés pensando en romper el acuerdo – la voz de la chtonian sonaba completamente fría y calculada. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, y los demonios pudieron sentir su poder. – Ya pueden irse, Ciel, Sebastian. Nos encontraremos en el lugar de nuestra última cita.

Ciel y Sebastian parecían dudar. Thorn los miró a ambos, aun molesto, pero con un especial odio hacia Ciel.

- ¡Váyanse ya! – les gritó Thorn.

Los demonios no se hicieron repetir la orden. Podían sentir el poder de la chtonian corriendo por sus propias venas, y apelando a él lograron salir del reino de las tinieblas para encontrarse nuevamente en Londres, en la torre del Big Ben.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos atraparon aquí? – preguntó Ciel.

- Dos o tres días, más no. – contestó Sebastian, mirando hacia la ciudad de Londres y respirando la libertad, o al menos el verse libre del reino de las tinieblas.

- Por un momento pensé que ese sujeto no nos dejaría ir.

- Lilium no lo habría dejado incumplir su palabra.

- Aun así, ¿ella es tan poderosa como para obligarlo?

- Ya lo sometió una vez ¿por qué no podría hacerlo de nuevo?

- ¿De verdad?

Sebastian solo le sonrió por respuesta.

- La molestia de Thorn parecían ser celos – continuó Ciel.

- Quien sabe, joven amo. He oído muchos rumores extraños acerca de ellos.

- ¿Rumores?... tiene que ver… ¿con la sangre?

- ¿Sangre, joven amo?

- Sí, cuando bebí su sangre sentí su poder y…

Ciel se detuvo pensando que había hablado demasiado. Lo que había sentido al beber la sangre de la chtonian era algo nuevo para él, algo que no había sentido antes, ni como humano, ni como demonio, y no estaba seguro de querer compartirlo con su mayordomo.

Pero Sebastian no necesitó más explicación, sabía exactamente a lo que su amo se refería, después de todo, él había sentido lo mismo. La diferencia radicaba en que él no se dejaba dominar o no le importaba algo como eso.

- ¿Placer, joven amo?

Sebastian completó la frase, ante lo cual Ciel se sintió incómodo y molesto. Este era un tema que no le hubiese gustado hablar con su mayordomo, pero, por otro lado, quería saber.

- Es normal sentirse así. – continuó Sebastian – Placer, deseo, es lo que generalmente siente casi cualquier criatura sobrenatural al beber sangre. El grado de placer y deseo depende de lo poderoso que ese ser sea. La sangre de los humanos no otorga tanto placer, a menos que sea un alma especial, diferente. Me imagino que no lo recuerda, usted estaba demasiado alterado ese día como para notar algo, o querer algo más que acabar con Alois Trancy, pero cuando usted abofeteó a Claude con su mano sangrante, este probó su sangre, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta del valor de su alma, y decidió que la quería. La sangre de los demonios no es tan apetecida, pero dioses y chtonian, incluso algunas ninfas, e híbridos, eso es algo completamente diferente. Por ese motivo ellos no acostumbran a dar su sangre tan a la ligera. Generalmente lo hacen cuando existe un vínculo, entre amantes, familia, e incluso entre amo y sirviente.

- ¿Entonces por qué ella nos dio su sangre?

- Supongo que pensó que era la única forma de alimentarnos sin tener que sacrificar a otros. Ella jamás haría eso, va en contra de sus principios.

- Pareces conocerla bien. ¿Ella también se alimenta de sangre?

- Solo he oído cosas de ella, joven amo. En cuanto a la respuesta a su pregunta, no. Los chtonian no necesitan alimentarse de sangre para vivir.

- ¿Y los rumores que mencionaste?

- ¿Que rumores? – preguntó Lilium a espaldas de los demonios.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, y cuanto había escuchado.

- Acabo de llegar y solo oí la última frase – contestó Lilium a las preguntas no formuladas.

Una de las cosas que Ciel mas detestaba de la chtonian era el hecho de que pudiera oír sus pensamientos, y que supiera todo acerca de su pasado. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesto.

- ¿Qué decidió Thorn finalmente? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Respetará las condiciones del trato que hicimos. Así que por el momento están libres.

- ¿Por el momento? – preguntó Ciel - ¿Es que no nos ayudarás?

- En primer lugar deben saber mis condiciones para ayudarlos. Luego ustedes decidirán si aun quieren mi ayuda. De ser así, tendremos que ver si el plan que tengo sirve.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ciel se oía inquieto.

- Primero es lo primero. Mis condiciones son las siguientes. Cuando tú, Ciel, vuelvas a ser humano, el contrato entre Sebastian y tu será anulado, por lo tanto tu alma no será devorada. Y no podrás hacer un nuevo contrato con Sebastian, ya que él pasará a ser mío. Será mi demonio.

- ¡Cómo! – dijeron ambos demonios al mismo tiempo, igual de sorprendidos y alarmados.

- Esperen un momento, déjenme terminar. El que Sebastian me reconozca como su akra tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Akra? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ciel.

- Es el término atlante para ama y señora – contestó Sebastian.

- Estaremos vinculados. No serás un esclavo, no llevarás una banda al cuello. El vínculo entre un demonio y otro ser sobrenatural es muy diferente a un contrato con un humano, o a la relación amo, esclavo. A cambio de los servicios del demonio, el amo debe protegerlo y alimentarlo. Es cierto que eso no ocurre siempre, pero yo te aseguro mi protección y alimento. Además por lo que pude percibir anteriormente no te disgustó el alimentarte de mí.

- ¿Quieres decir que los demonios de otros dioses y chtonian se alimentan de su sangre? – preguntó Ciel.

- No necesariamente. Simi, por ejemplo, la demonio que me acompañaba cuando nos conocimos. Ella está vinculada a Acheron, yo se que han oído hablar de él, pero no se alimenta de su sangre. En realidad ella come de todo, y cuando digo de todo, es todo. Humanos, dioses, demonios, animales, comida humana e incluso algunas cosas bien extrañas, y siempre tiene hambre. En el caso de Sebastian…

- Esa demonio te llamó akra, ¿también eres su ama? –la interrumpió Ciel.

- No, no lo soy, pero para Simi ese término es más de afecto que otra cosa. Acheron la crió desde pequeña, o más bien la malcrió, aunque debo reconocer que lo ayude a ambas cosas. Somos algo así como sus padres. Pero me estoy yendo del tema. Sebastian se alimenta de almas, pero yo no puedo permitir que él devore almas humanas, así que lo alimentaré con mi sangre, que viene a ser un equivalente de su alimento común, sin la desventaja de tener que estar cumpliendo cada capricho de algún humano a cambio del sabor de un alma humana, cuya energía aportada, créeme, no se compara a la sangre de un chtonian. Además, Sebastian, serás casi libre. Yo no necesito que me atiendan o protejan, quizás alguna vez necesite que me ayudes en algo, pero en realidad dudo que sea muy seguido. Podrás vivir donde tú quieras, no tendrás que regresar al reino de las tinieblas, y si quieres vivir conmigo, no me opondré, a menos que sea un problema, ya que llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo sola y no sé si soporte compartir mi hogar con alguien más, eso lo veremos con el tiempo.

Sebastian, quien al comienzo se había alarmado tanto como Ciel, fue dibujando poco a poco una sonrisa en su rostro a medida que escuchaba los términos del contrato con Lilium.

Ciel, en cambio, se preocupaba cada vez más al ver la reacción de Sebastian.

- Yo no quiero un esclavo, o un mayordomo, Sebastian. En cuanto a ti Ciel, serás humano nuevamente. Lo que hagas con tu vida como humano estará absolutamente sujeto a tu decisión. Si quieres vivir, como y donde, debes decidirlo tú. Si quieres morir, y optas por el suicidio, también es tu decisión y puedes hacerlo, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa, si te suicidas, tu alma irá a parar a un lugar tan desagradable como el que acabas de abandonar, y no podrás salir de ahí. Si quieres hacer un contrato con otro demonio, adelante, hazlo, pero deberás esperar al menos un año, es la única condición que te pongo. También puedes optar por olvidar tus últimos diez años, y vivir sin la presión que esos recuerdos significan. Puedes volver a tu vida anterior, recuperar tus fábricas, a tu prometida, tus sirvientes, o puedes iniciar una vida nueva, en otro lugar, con otras personas. Tampoco te presionaré para que tomes una rápida decisión, tomate el tiempo que quieras, puedes quedarte conmigo, o nosotros, si Sebastian decide permanecer conmigo, o si lo prefieres te buscaré un lugar donde vivir mientras tomas una decisión. No intervendré en tu libre albedrío.

Ambos demonios se mantenían en silencio mientras la chtonian hablaba. Su oferta parecía demasiado buena y generosa para ser cierta. Ciel esperaba que en cualquier momento dejara ver la trampa que había en todo esto.

- Quiero que sepas algo, Ciel. Es verdad que una vez pierdes algo, eso no puede ser recuperado. Pero puedes construir cosas nuevas, puedes experimentar y reconstruirte a ti mismo, no importa lo roto que estés. Los humanos no son tan débiles como para no poder sobreponerse. Conozco personas que han pasado por peores cosas que tú y siguen día a día. Es verdad, algunos quisieron terminar con todo y poner fin a su existencia, pero otros continúan y dan lo mejor de sí… Mmmh, y debería dejar de dar sermones, especialmente a un par de demonios que me miran como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Quizás después, cuando seas humano de nuevo, le encuentres más sentido a mis palabras. Y por último, si después de algunos años, aun quieres darle tu alma a este demonio, no lo impediré.

Nueva expresión de asombro de parte de Ciel y Sebastian. Definitivamente la chtonian tenía una gran capacidad para sorprenderlos.

- Puedo darles un tiempo para que discutan y decidan – dijo Lilium, para finalizar.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema en aceptar, a menos que mi amo decida otra cosa – dijo Sebastian, con su tan característica sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo, para él era conveniente, ya que aun tenía la posibilidad de obtener el alma de Ciel.

- Bien… - dijo Ciel – entonces que así sea. Acepto. Ahora puedes volverme humano.

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo Lilium.

- ¡Pero tu dijiste…! – comenzó Ciel, molesto.

- Dije que tenía un plan para volverte humano, así que baja el tono por favor – lo interrumpió Lilium.

Sin previo aviso, la chtonian los transportó desde la torre del Big Ben hasta un amplio salón de mármol blanco cuyo techo se elevaba unos siete metros. Una de las paredes tenía un ventanal de casi cinco metros de ancho, que daba a un balcón. Afuera podía oírse el ruido de las olas chocando contra las rocas. Había dos puertas en paredes opuestas, que daban a otras habitaciones. El suelo también era de mármol. Los sillones y sofás, de cuero negro, de un estilo que Ciel jamás había visto. Una chimenea muy similar a la que había en el salón de Thorn, pero sin los reapers a cada lado. Sobre la chimenea había dos cuadros. Uno de ellos era el de un lobo blanco, hermoso y mejestuoso parado sobre unas rocas en un acantilado. El otro era un hombre joven, no parecía tener más de 25 años. Era atractivo, con una mirada y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, que parecían coquetearle al artista que había pintado el cuadro. Unos escasos muebles contra las paredes y una mesa de centro completaban la decoración del salón.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Ciel.

- En mi hogar. – contestó Lilium – Por favor, tomen asiento. Ahora discutiremos como dejaras de ser un demonio.

Ambos obedecieron y Lilium comenzó:

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar el pago que daremos a cambio de que regreses a ser humano.

- ¿Pago? ¿A quién? – preguntó Ciel.

- Yo no puedo regresarte a la normalidad porque el poder que se usó para convertirte proviene directamente de la fuente, por lo tanto solo quien te transformó en un demonio puede deshacerlo.

- Pero la demonio que me convirtió, murió.

- Te equivocas. Hannah murió, pero ella le pidió a alguien más que le otorgara el poder para convertirte. Ella era una demonio poderosa. La funda de una espada impresionante, pero no tenía el poder de convertirte en demonio. Ella hizo un trato con alguien que maneja poderes de la fuente.

- ¿La fuente?

- ¿Alguien que maneja poderes de la fuente? ¿Te refieres a Al-Baraka? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Así es, ese es uno de los nombres por el cual es conocido, aunque también lo conocen los demonios como Kalotari y Katadykari, pero su verdadero nombre es Jaden – dijo Lilium.

- ¿Qué es la fuente? – preguntó Ciel de nuevo.

- Es el Primus Potis, el primer poder, el origen de todo, y de donde provienen los poderes de algunos de los dioses más poderosos.

- Tus poderes ¿de dónde provienen?

- De la fuente – dijo la chtonian, sonriendo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que no puedes?

- Quien dio el poder para convertirte debe quitarlo, ya que provienen de la fuente. Es como la maldición de un dios. Solo puede ser levantada por quien la dio.

- Entonces estamos perdidos – dijo Sebastian – Al-Baraka no acostumbra a deshacer lo que ha hecho.

- Tranquilo Sebastian, solo hay que encontrar la forma de negociar, yo sé de lago que él no podrá resistir, solo necesito encontrarlo. En realidad necesito el momento propicio para sacarlo de donde está sin que su ama se dé cuenta.

- ¿Vas a robarlo? – preguntó Sebastian.

- No, solo lo tomaré prestado por un par de horas, y para eso necesito un favor.

- Al-Baraka me pidió el alma de mi joven amo a cambio de volverlo humano ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptará otra cosa?

- Encontraremos la forma. El pidió el alma de Ciel, porque sabía que no se la darías. Además siempre debes ofrecerle a Jaden algo en concreto, no le debes dejar la decisión a él, o te pedirá lo más valioso para ti. Ustedes solo deben convocarlo, yo haré el resto.

XCXCXCXCX

D'Alerian estaba en la cima de un acantilado, mirando hacia la nada. Como uno de los tres líderes de los Oneroi, residía permanentemente en la Isla Desvanecida, hogar de los dioses del sueño, los Dream Hunters. Ellos preferían la isla en lugar del Olimpo.

A sus espaldas sintió una presencia poco común de visita en la isla. Al darse la vuelta simuló su sorpresa al ver a una chtonian frente a él. Aparte de los Oneroi y Skoti, solo algunos dioses iban de visita a la isla.

- Hola Neco – dijo la chtonian.

- Casi nadie me llama de esa manera – dijo D'Alerian – Muchos han olvidado que alguna vez me llamé así.

Alto, cabello negro azabache, y de una belleza poco común, el Oneroi tenía unos ojos celestes muy pálidos, y una expresión completamente neutra.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Debes tener cuidado, aparte de los Oneroi, también hay otros dioses del sueño que tienen la Isla Desvanecida como su hogar, y a ellos no les gustan los chtonian. – dijo D'Alerian, cuyo tono de voz no reflejaba en nada preocupación por lo que pudiera sucederle a Lilium.

- He venido porque no respondías a mis llamados, y necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. – Dijo la chtonian.

- ¿Una chtonian quiere un favor de un dios? Eso es muy extraño.

D'Alerian reprimió una sonrisa. Hacía varios milenios que todos los Oneroi fueron maldecidos por Zeus, y despojados completamente de sus emociones. Ahora solo eran un ejército que velaban por los sueños de los humanos, dioses y otros seres sobrenaturales, actuando como conductos que liberaban a los soñantes del exceso de emociones. Cualquier indicio de emoción de algún Oneroi era severamente castigado, y aun sin mostrar emociones a veces eran castigados solo para recordarles que no debían sentir otra cosa más que dolor.

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas aquí? ¿Qué podría hacer yo por una chtonian?

- Necesito que utilices la niebla de Wink o el suero de loto para hacer dormir a dos personas por unas doce horas aproximadamente.

- Si necesitas la niebla de Wink o el suero, ¿por qué no se la pides directamente?

- Sí, claro, como si ese dios fuera a darme algo. Lo más probable es que usara la cantidad justa para que me descubrieran y así arruinar mis planes.

- Podrías saber si te miente.

- Pero el caso es que no estoy de humor para tratar con uno de los dioses más antiguos que existen, y que continúa con la mentalidad de un niño de trece años. No estoy para sus travesuras o sus bromas en este momento. Mientras antes termine con esto, mejor. Te pagaré este favor algún día, solo tienes que pedir. Y te prometo que no lastimaré a nadie.

- Estoy seguro que algún skoti estaría encantado de ayudarte si le prometes devolverle el favor, cualquiera de ellos estaría ansioso de cobrar un favor de un chtonian.

- Jamás le confiaría algo como esto a un skoti, y definitivamente no puedo confiar esto a ningún otro dios. Eres el único Oneroi en el que confío, Neco.

- Me honras, pero aun así no comprendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda para esto. Tú tienes formas de hacer dormir a las personas.

- Estas personas están en uno de los santuarios de Artemisa, tendría que golpearlas para dejarlas inconscientes, pero entonces ellas notarían que algo ocurrió, y quiero evitar eso. Y el usar mi poder allí para hacerlas dormir alertaría a la diosa de mi presencia, y luego tú sabes, se desquitaría con Acheron. Sabes que no le agrado a Artemisa.

- A ti tampoco te agrada.

- Eso no está en discusión ahora. ¿Lo harás? Por favor.

- ¿A quienes debo dormir?

- A la mitad daimon, mitad demonio Zephyra y su hija Medea. Están bajo la protección de Artemisa.

D'Alerian la miró de manera penetrante tratando de adivinar sus intenciones, pero la mente de la chtonian era un libro en blanco para él.

- Está bien, lo haré, confío en que realmente no perjudiques a nadie con esto.

- Te lo agradezco inmensamente, Neco… Y por cierto, la maldición se debilita, llegará el día en que se terminará sin necesidad de que Zeus la levante. El rey de los dioses de tu panteón se debilita.

El Oneroi la miró sin expresar emoción alguna, pero dijo:

- Espero que no comentes eso con alguien más, sería perjudicial para mis hermanos.

- No te preocupes, lo comprendo. Te lo digo porque sé que tú también lo has sentido. Ahora me retiro, espero tener noticias de que lo has hecho esta noche.

- Así será.

XCXCXCXCX

Sebastian nuevamente había tenido que drenar la sangre de un humano para combinar con la suya y de esta manera llevar a cabo el ritual para convocar a Jaden.

El Oneroi con quien Lilium se había contactado ya había dado la señal de que Zephyra y su hija soñaban plácidamente en ese momento, lo que le permitiría a Lilium entrar a uno de los templos de Artemisa y sacar de allí el pago para Al-Baraka.

Luego de las palabras rituales pronunciadas por Sebastian, una niebla espesa dio paso a la figura de aquel con quien querían pactar.

Jaden apareció en gloria y majestad. Ni siquiera necesitó una mirada sobre quien lo convocaba para saber quién era.

- Demonio, creí haberte dicho que no me hicieras perder el tiempo nuevamente. ¿Quieres que te deje un recuerdo permanente de mi persona? – dijo Jaden.

- Esta vez no seré yo quien haga el trato – dijo Sebastian – Así que si quieres dejar un recuerdo permanente no será en mí.

- Yo seré con quien pactes – dijo Lilium, apareciendo junto a Ciel.

Sorprendido, Jaden la miró, dedicándole un rostro ceñudo, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa. La cara de pocos amigos con la que Al-Baraka miraba a la chtonian hizo dudar a Ciel del éxito del plan.

- Yo solo hago tratos con aquellos por cuyas venas corre sangre de demonio, y la última vez que te vi, chtonian, no cumplías con ese requisito.

- Tienes razón, – dijo Ciel interviniendo – pero ella solo dará el pago, finalmente será conmigo con quien hagas el trato.

Lilium miró a Ciel, y levantando una ceja, sonrió. Al fin salía a relucir aquel Ciel orgulloso y que siempre se hacía dueño de la situación. Quizás era el hecho de que sería humano nuevamente lo que había sacado los residuos de su personalidad humana. Pero como demonio simplemente se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias, arrogante, si, pero aun así se había dejado llevar por los demás hasta el momento.

- Soy Ciel Phantomhive, y te pido que me conviertas en humano nuevamente, y rompas el contrato con Sebastian – continuó Ciel.

Jaden observó al pequeño Ciel. Era graciosa la situación, tenía que reconocerlo. Un demonio de veinte años, que aparentaba trece años humanos, con una arrogancia y un orgullo que, por su propia seguridad, no debería mostrar frente a él. La mayoría de los demonios que lo convocaban prácticamente se arrastraban a sus pies, esperando conseguir su favor y que no los destruyera con el pensamiento. Pero al parecer, el demonio frente a él no conocía el alcance de su poder, o habría sido más prudente.

- Así que el pago lo dará Lilium. Pues déjame decirte que no hay nada que de ella me interese. A menos que sea su lenta y dolorosa muerte. Claro que eso ya le ocurrió una vez, ¿no es así? Una segunda carecería completamente de gracia. – dijo Jaden.

Las palabras sorprendieron a ambos demonios, especialmente al más pequeño. Si las cosas iban así, entonces la chtonian no sería de ninguna ayuda.

- En realidad yo hubiera pensado que tú eras más perceptivo, Jaden – dijo Lilium – Estoy segura que hay algo que yo puedo ofrecerte, y lo sabes.

El señor de los demonios la miró detenidamente. Hacia eones que detestaba a esta chtonian, no por lo que era, sino por lo que representaba. Y para él representaba muerte y esclavitud.

- Sí, quizás podrías darme algo, pero la fuente no te lo permitiría, y sabemos que no desobedeces a la fuente – dijo Jaden con ironía.

La chtonian pareció entristecer de pronto, como si las palabras de Jaden la hubiesen herido. Ciel sentía cada vez más curiosidad por ella, el por qué los ayudaba de esta manera, y cuál era la historia común que compartía con Jaden y Thorn.

- Jared – dijo Lilium.

Jaden entrecerró los ojos, adoptando una actitud de evidente agresividad.

- Te permitiré que lo veas durante un par de horas – continuó la chtonian.

- ¿Qué lo vea? ¡Deberías librarlo de su miseria, eso deberías hacer! – casi gritó Jaden.

- ¿Quieres que lo mate? ¿Estás demente?

- ¡Libéralo!

Sebastian y Ciel no comprendían a que se referían. Para Ciel era entendible, él era nuevo en este mundo, pero Sebastian era un demonio de más edad que la misma Lilium, y sin embargo no tenía idea de que hablaban.

- Sabes que no puedo – dijo Lilium, con tono acongojado.

- ¡Eso es más falso que tú! – Jared parecía querer sacar a relucir la peor parte de su carácter en cualquier momento.

- Tú sabes que quien traiciona a la fuente es castigado, Jaden. Jared está pagando el precio de sus acciones.

- Por supuesto – dijo él con ironía – y lo dice la Ejecutora, la verdugo de la fuente misma. Pero la eternidad es demasiado tiempo para pagar por un crimen que no es de su entera responsabilidad.

- Eso no me corresponde a mí decidirlo. Y ahora estamos aquí para tratar otro asunto. Por favor, que tus sentimientos hacia mí no interfieran en tu trabajo. Yo no puedo liberarlo, tú lo sabes.

- Pero podrías derrotar a su actual ama y convertirte tú en su dueña. Eso le daría algún respiro. – La actitud de Jaden había cambiado ahora. Su ira había disminuido, esperando que unas palabras más amigables convencieran a la chtonian.

- Yo, entre todos los seres, no puedo ser su ama, Jaden. Por el momento solo te puedo ofrecer el curarlo y que lo puedas ver, nada más. Eso a cambio de lo que Ciel está pidiendo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, que a todos les pareció una eternidad, Jaden dijo:

- Lo pensaré.

- Debes decidir ahora – dijo Ciel – Solo esta noche se dan las condiciones para sacarlo del lugar en el que se encuentra.

Jaden parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo. Por un lado estaba el hecho de deshacer el trato que había hecho con Hannah, y por otro lado existía la posibilidad de ver a Jared. Hacía milenios que no estaba en contacto con él. Poner sus deseos personales por sobre su deber, estaba seguro, le traería consecuencias.

- Está bien. Una vez que Jared regrese junto a su ama, el pequeño demonio volverá a ser humano. Lilium, debes encargarte de que Noir no se entere. Ahora tráelo aquí.

- Que así sea. Vamos Ciel, me acompañaras a buscarlo.

XCXCXCX

Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer, espero que comenten, se los agradecería.


	6. Capitulo 5: Volviendo a los origenes

**Capítulo 5: Volviendo a los orígenes**

Lilium y Ciel se aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una celda. Estaba oscuro, solo la silueta de una persona junto a la pared era visible en la penumbra.

Unas antorchas se encendieron en las paredes, y Ciel pudo ver al hombre al que iban a buscar, su aspecto realmente lo sorprendió. Estaba desnudo, lleno de tatuajes tribales, heridas profundas, y algunas de ellas parecían mordiscos. Su cabello castaño y largo, caía sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos amarillos, rodeados por una línea roja, lo observaron como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- Lilium, ¿a qué se debe el honor? – dijo Jared, desviando la vista hacia la chtonian, con un tono de voz cargado de amargura.

- ¿No lo imaginas? – preguntó Lilium.

- Por los pensamientos del demonio que te acompaña, piensas utilizarme de intercambio para transformarlo de nuevo en un humano. Tan compasiva como siempre, mi querida chtonian.

Ciel ya se estaba empezando a cansar de todos aquellos seres que podían saber lo que él pensaba. Notó por el tono de voz de Jared que las palabras amables que había dicho eran solo eso, palabras. No sentía lo que decía realmente.

- Debemos darnos prisa, Jaden te espera – dijo la chtonian.

- Lo sé. Supongo que tienes ya todo bajo control, pero me gustaría pedirte algo antes de que nos fuéramos de aquí.

- Te escucho.

- Una vez que hable con Jaden, mátame.

Ciel lo miró como si el sujeto estuviese loco, Lilium en cambio, solo sonrió con tristeza.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – dijo ella.

- No quieres hacerlo. Mataste a todo un ejército como yo, podrías solo conmigo.

- Eso no está en discusión, lamentablemente solo la fuente puede decretar tu muerte o liberación.

- Oh, sí, eres una verdugo tan obediente.

- No quiero tener contigo la misma discusión que tuve con Jaden.

La chtonian se veía realmente molesta. Liberó a Jared de sus cadenas, y se acercó a él para tocarlo, de inmediato su mirada se suavizó, y se llenó de compasión. Las heridas de Jared comenzaron a cerrarse y sanar.

- No te molestes – dijo él, - cuando descubran que no tengo marcas de sus visitas volverán a hacerlas.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una sorpresa para el pequeño demonio y para Jared. Lilium abrazó al hombre desnudo que tenía frente a ella, le acarició la cabeza como una madre acariciaría a su pequeño y le dijo:

- Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento.

Se separó de Jared mientras unas ropas aparecían sobre el cuerpo de éste.

El escenario cambió de nuevo, y Ciel se vio rodeado por el bosque en el que habían convocado a Jaden. Allí estaba éste acompañado por Sebastian.

Jared y Jaden se miraron como si no dieran crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ciel los miraba sin entender nada, pero lleno de curiosidad. Lamentablemente su curiosidad no pudo ser satisfecha porque la chtonian se los llevó de allí, a él y su mayordomo, hacia su hogar sobre el acantilado. Lo que pasó en el encuentro de esos dos seres, lo que hablaron y lo que hicieron, o el tipo de relación que tenían quedó sin respuesta.

- Ahora le debo un favor a un dios griego, y acabo de otorgarle un momento de felicidad a un ser, cuyo decreto de la fuente fue que debía sufrir por la eternidad. Espero no arrepentirme de haberlos ayudado. – dijo Lilium, sentándose en uno de los sofás de su salón.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Ciel.

- Te gustaría saber muchas cosas, – lo interrumpió Lilium – pero la curiosidad no es una buena consejera. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

- En realidad, a mí también me gustaría saber algunas cosas – dijo Sebastian – Si voy a estar a tu servicio me gustaría saber si hay mucha gente que te odia, cuantos enemigos tienes, de esa manera te serviré mejor.

Lilium no se dejaba engañar por las palabras del demonio. El solo quería saber si su seguridad se vería afectada una vez reconociera a Lilium como su akra.

- Oh, Sebastian, no necesitas fingir conmigo. – dijo Lilium – Pero supongo que lo que ha pasado en estas últimas horas merece una que otra explicación. Además, si hablo de más, después puedo borrar sus memorias.

Los demonios se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si la chtonian ya había hecho uso de ese poder con ellos.

- No se preocupen – dijo ella, sabiendo lo que pensaban – todo lo que recuerdan es lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor? – pidió Ciel – Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, no necesito que sepas lo que pienso. Mis pensamientos son míos solamente.

- Deberías ser más amable con quien te ayuda, Ciel. Pero está bien, me mantendré alejada de tus pensamientos. Y contestaré algunas preguntas, después de todo, Ciel, aunque vuelvas a ser humano, ya has estado en este mundo, y el conocimiento que has adquirido en este tiempo puede ayudarte a futuro. Los seres sobrenaturales se sienten atraídos por aquellos que saben o creen en ellos, ya sea para bien o para mal. Algo de información al respecto no está de más.

- ¿A qué se refería Jaden con que ya moriste una vez? – preguntó Sebastian.

- A eso, ya morí una vez, es bastante claro ¿no te parece? – contestó Lilium, pero al ver la cara de los demonios decidió ampliar la explicación. – Está bien, comenzaré por el principio. Yo sería la chtonian más antigua, de no haber muerto una vez. Tú, Sebastian, ya sabes lo que es una chtonian, y se lo dijiste a Ciel en su momento. Mi raza nació de la sangre humana, que gritó por venganza y justicia, derramada por las constantes luchas entre los dioses de distintos panteones. Cuando un Dios muere, muchas veces parte de su poder es absorbido por aquél que lo derrotó, pero el resto de su poder regresa al universo, lo que generalmente se traduce en erupciones volcánicas, terremotos, temblores, huracanes, en fin, en algún desastre natural. Un chtonian tiene el poder para asesinar a un Dios sin que su energía liberada genere este tipo de reacción, y por lo tanto no existen víctimas humanas. Esa es en realidad la verdadera importancia de un chtonian para el universo. Pareciera que no hay seres más poderosos que los chtonian, pero para que haya un perfecto equilibrio en el universo, la fuente no crea ninguna criatura sin una forma de controlarla, o destruirla. Solo un chtonian puede acabar con otro chtonian, o al menos así debería ser. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, otro chtonian me asesinó.

- Pero estas aquí, viva – dijo Ciel, tratando de entender las palabras de Lilium.

- Sebastian ¿sabes por qué Jaden me llamó la ejecutora?

- Yo solo he oído rumores. Se dice que eres la encargada de ejecutar sentencia o castigo sobre quien traicione a la fuente. Pero… no me dirás que Jared es el Sephirot, el guerrero que traicionó a la fuente – dijo Sebastian.

- ¿Sephirot? ¿Podrían explicarse? – exigió Ciel.

- Hace eones los Sephirii eran un ejército de guardianes de los primeros dioses, poderosos ellos, impusieron las leyes sobre el universo. El Primus Bellum, el poder más oscuro, el Mavromino se volvió contra la fuente, y creo una raza de guerreros, los malachai, para destruir a los Sephirii que habían sido liberados para destruirlo. Fue una guerra impresionante, y los Sephirii hubiesen destruido a los Malachai si no hubiesen sido traicionados por uno de ellos. – Explicó la chtonian.

- El que los traicionó fue Jared.

- Así es. Pero finalmente se decidió llegar a una tregua, y fue así como la Fuente y el Mavromino decidieron ejecutar a sus propios soldados. La encargada de la ejecución… fui yo. Pero Jared debía pagar de otra manera, su vida no era suficiente, así que se le condenó a una vida eterna de esclavitud, y como debe haber equilibrio en el universo, al existir un Sephirot con vida, también debe existir un Malachai.

- ¿Jaden es el Malachai?

- No, claro que no. Pero definitivamente su poder se le iguala. Pero no me voy a extender en el tipo de relación que tienen o el motivo de la traición, lo que deben saber es que desde entonces me convertí en la ejecutora de la fuente, aunque más bien pienso que por eso fui creada.

- ¿Eres tan poderosa como para destruir dos ejércitos tan importantes? – preguntó Ciel, lleno de admiración.

- Créeme, no me provoca ningún orgullo o no es ninguna hazaña el destruir dos ejércitos que no se defienden – dijo la chtonian con algo de amargura en la voz, lo que hizo pensar a Ciel que se arrepentía de sus acciones. – Pero eso es algo que no puedo deshacer, como tampoco Jared puede deshacer la traición. En realidad lo único que me diferencia de otros chtonians es que yo no me debilito cuando asesino a otro dios. Cuando un chtonian asesina a un dios se vuelve más débil frente a otros chtonian, yo no cumplo esa regla, pero aun así, yo caí. No morí lentamente, pero si fue doloroso, especialmente porque me asesinó uno de los seres en quien más confiaba.

- Pero si tú no te debilitas al asesinar dioses, ¿cómo pudo asesinarte otro chtonian?

- Ciel, independientemente de lo poderosos que seamos, todos tenemos un punto débil, el equilibrio ¿recuerdas? No se ha creado nada que no pueda ser destruido.

- Y el chtonian que te traicionó sabia cual era tu punto débil.

- Así es, un error que no pienso cometer otra vez.

- Pero estas aquí ahora.

- La fuente decidió que era mejor tenerme aquí otra vez, en caso de ser necesario.

- ¿Te resucitó?

- No, yo renací, que no es lo mismo que resucitar. Volví a nacer, tuve una nueva infancia, crecí, y estoy aquí como me ves ahora.

XCXCXCXCX

Fue el momento de volver donde estaban Jaden y el Sephirot, y de regresar a este último a la celda, cercana al templo de Artemisa, donde lo tenían confinado.

Una vez fue hecho esto, Jaden cumplió su promesa. Ciel cayó al suelo, quejándose, Sebastian se acercó a él, preocupado.

- ¡Joven amo! – le dijo el demonio mayordomo.

- El ya no es tu joven amo – le dijo Jaden, luego de lo cual desapareció.

Ciel levantó la vista hacia Sebastian, y este último pudo comprobar que lo que había dicho Jaden era cierto. La marca en uno de los ojos azules de Ciel desapareció, y el demonio sintió como su propia marca en el dorso de su mano hormigueaba de forma incómoda.

Pero la transformación de Ciel no terminó allí. Ahora no solo era un humano libre de un contrato demoniaco, sino que además su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Sebastian debió alejarse de él para no entorpecer el proceso. El niño que aparentaba tener trece años desapareció, dando paso a un alto y apuesto joven de veinte años. Su rostro, antes infantil y serio, aunque bello, ahora era más varonil, aunque igual de serio. Sus ojos azules resaltaban aun más en su rostro. Su estatura había aumentado considerablemente, hasta alcanzar la misma altura de la chtonian, aunque no alcanzaba el metro noventa de Sebastian.

Al terminar la transformación, Lilium reemplazó las ropas de Ciel, desgarradas debido al cambio, por unas acordes a su estatura. Lo ayudo a levantarse y lo estudió con detenimiento. No hizo ningún comentario, solo levantó su ceja izquierda al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Vaya, vaya, por fin ha crecido Conde Ciel Phantomhive – dijo Sebastian sonriendo burlonamente.

- Ya es momento de que cambies esas ropas de mayordomo que llevas puesta, – dijo Lilium a Sebastian – y formemos nuestro vínculo. Piensa en lo que quieres llevar puesto, Sebastian.

La sonrisa no se borró del rostro de Sebastian, al contrario, fue ampliada. Sus ropas de mayordomo desaparecieron, siendo sustituidas por un pantalón de cuero negro, no tan apretado como el que solía llevar cuando adoptaba su real forma de demonio. Una camisa de seda del mismo color, y un largo abrigo de cuero.

- ¿Por qué la mayoría de los demonios, dark hunter, chtonian y otros seres sobrenaturales prefieren el cuero? – dijo Lilium, luego se miró el ajustado pantalón de cuero negro que llevaba puesto, y suspirando agregó – Me han contagiado sus gustos.

- Es hora de que me des un nombre – dijo Sebastian.

- Puedes seguir siendo Sebastian, me gusta ese nombre para ti, te queda perfecto. En cuanto al sello, te agradecería que fuera en mi cadera, no me gustan las marcas visibles.

- Asi será.

Lilium sintió como en su cadera izquierda se formaba el sello del vínculo que acababa de cerrar con Sebastian. Bajó un poco su pantalón, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la pequeña marca en su cadera, que al igual que la que el demonio tenía en su mano, asemejaba a un pequeño tatuaje. La estudio unos segundos y luego la cubrió.

Ciel, quien tenía de regreso todas sus emociones humanas, se sonrojó visiblemente al ver a la chtonian mostrar algo de su piel. Esta no se dio cuenta, pero el demonio, que no perdía detalle del comportamiento de su antiguo amo lo notó, y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz, algo que definitivamente era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando aparecieron nuevamente en el hogar de la chtonian.

- Creo que es momento de ir a dormir. Nos merecemos un descanso – dijo la chtonian.

- ¿Tu duermes? – preguntó Ciel.

- Por supuesto. No necesito dormir tanto o tan seguido como un humano, pero debo dormir. Les mostraré sus habitaciones y hablaremos mañana.

XCXCXCXCX

Cuando Ciel se despertó el sol ya estaba en lo alto y se asomaba por entre las cortinas del gran ventanal que daba a un balcón. Como no tenía otras ropas, aparte de las que Lilium había hecho aparecer durante la noche anterior para él, se había acostado desnudo.

La habitación que le habían dado era tan amplia como la que usaba en su mansión, pero se veía algo más pequeña porque la cama era mucho más grande. Se sentía extraño con su nuevo cuerpo y su humanidad recién devuelta. Pero agradecía interiormente no seguir con la apariencia de un niño de trece años.

Dos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron regresar de sus cavilaciones.

- Pasa, Sebastian.

- No soy Sebastian – dijo la chtonian entrando en la habitación.

Al ver a Lilium, Ciel enrojeció, agarró las sabanas que lo cubrían hasta la cintura y las tiró hacia arriba para cubrirse.

- Pensé que querrías comer algo. Te he estado esperando para el desayuno, pero como no bajabas decidí venir a buscarte. Es alrededor de mediodía. – dijo la chtonian disimulando una sonrisa sin mucho éxito, lo que aumentó el rubor en las mejillas del conde, y también su molestia.

En la habitación había dos puertas mas, una daba a un vestidor, y la otra a un tocador bastante amplio. Lilium se acercó a una de las puertas, la abrió y se disculpó con Ciel por no haber dejado algo de ropa para él, la noche anterior, pero que ahora estaba solucionado. El joven estiró su cuello, y se acomodó en la cama de manera de poder ver lo que había en el vestidor, pero sin soltar la sabana que lo cubría.

- Gracias, ahora me gustaría quedarme a solas para vestirme – dijo Ciel.

- Sí, claro, pero antes de eso – dijo la chtonian acercándose a la cama de Ciel - ¿podrías descubrirte por favor?

- ¡Que! – dijo el asombrado conde.

- Solo hasta la cintura. No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo… o al menos nada que tu no quieras.

Al oír esta última frase dicha de manera seductora, Ciel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión.

- Lo siento, lo siento, era solo una broma… es que al verte así no pude evitarlo. – dijo ella, riendo. – Te ves algo gracioso.

- No le veo la gracia a esto – el conde se oía de mal humor.

- Pero aun así necesito que te descubras, eso si era verdad. Quiero hacerte un regalo.

Ciel esperaba que ella no estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos en ese momento, porque al oír sus palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza una serie de imágenes poco castas. Al no ver ninguna reacción negativa en ella, entendió que estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no meterse en su cabeza para saber lo que pensaba, lo que en esos momentos agradeció.

- Oh, vamos, Ciel. No voy a comerte, o algo así.

El conde bajó la sabana hasta su cintura, después de todo ella no era humana ¿Qué importaba? Nunca sintió pudor frente a Sebastian porque era un demonio ¿por qué debería sentirlo ahora ante una asesina de dioses? ¿Solo por el hecho de que era una mujer? Y bellísima, por cierto.

Cuando era demonio había notado la belleza de la chtonian. Una belleza que no podía compararse a ninguna humana, y se había sentido atraído por ella, pero ahora que era humano, esa sensación era más potente.

Lilium se sentó en la cama y recorrió el torso desnudo de Ciel con sus ojos. Este no perdía detalle de lo que ella hacía, notando que lo miraba con una expresión absolutamente neutra. Hasta que se detuvo en las cicatrices que tenía a un costado, una cerca de la otra. La primera era de la herida de bala que había sufrido en el palacio de la Reina Victoria, ocho años atrás, la segunda era la marca grabada a fuego por los sujetos que lo habían comprado, alrededor de diez años atrás, para ser el sacrificio a un demonio. Ella cubrió con su mano derecha las cicatrices y una sensación parecida a una muy leve descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cuando quitó la mano las cicatrices ya no estaban, y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa que podía ser calificada como ¿dulce quizás?

Ciel quiso decir algo, pero alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos desde la puerta de la habitación. Puerta que la chtonian no se había molestado en cerrar. Se giraron para mirar quien interrumpía.

El conde esperaba ver a Sebastian mirándolo con su acostumbrada sonrisa irónica, pero en su lugar había un tipo de más de dos metros, con el cabello largo, negro azabache, con algunas mechas de color verde, algunos tatuajes en el cuerpo, visibles a través de la camisa de seda desabotonada hasta casi la cintura. Tenía los ojos plateados y lo miraban como si lo evaluara. Ciel juraría que el tatuaje de un dragón que tenía cerca del cuello se había movido unos centímetros. Este hombre despedía una extraña energía, algo que atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días Acheron – dijo la chtonian poniéndose de pie y acercándose al hombre que los interrumpía.

- Buenos días Lil. Vine para saber cómo habían ido las cosas.

- Te presento a Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Viste ya a Sebastian?

- No, aun no. Pero creo que deberíamos dejar las presentaciones para cuando él se vista.

Acheron se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Lilium lo siguió después de decirle a un muy incómodo Ciel que lo esperarían en el salón comedor.

Mientras el dios y la chtonian bajaban la escalera el primero dijo:

- ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que acabo de ver?

- ¿Tu qué crees? – contestó la chtonian riendo.

- Borraste sus cicatrices – dijo el atlante, levantando una de sus cejas – Pero eso es algo que podrías haber hecho sin tocarlas directamente. Es más, ni siquiera tenias que verlas para borrarlas. Con haberle tocado la punta de un dedo hubiesen desaparecido.

- No pude evitarlo, jajaja… es que se puso tan nervioso cuando entré al cuarto, se veía adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas. No pude evitar molestarlo un poco.

- A veces eres un poco perversa.

- Pero si no fue para tanto.

Cuando Ciel bajó al salón comedor, lo esperaban allí la chtonian, el dios y el demonio. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa conversando tranquilamente.

El conde tenía y representaba veinte años, por lo tanto ahora vestía con los correspondientes pantalones largos, acorde a su edad, status y según la moda que se llevaba en Londres.

- Toma asiento y come algo – le dijo Lilium al verlo.

Ciel se sentó junto a Sebastian, frente a Acheron. Lilium estaba a la cabecera de la mesa. Frente a ellos, distribuido en un orden que el conde reconoció como muy propio de Sebastian, había una cantidad considerable de dulces y masas. El té ya estaba servido para él y la chtonian. Acheron bebía una copa de vino, y Sebastian tenía frente a si un cáliz, que no permitía ver su contenido, pero que podía ser adivinado con facilidad.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba la comida humana que se sentía extrañamente emocionado al ver tantos dulces frente a él. Definitivamente seguían siendo sus favoritos, no importaba la edad que tuviera. El conde percibió el olor del té, reconociéndolo en seguida, era Earl Grey.

- Estábamos comentando las palabras de los demonios cuando los acorralaron en la cueva, en su breve estadía en el reino de las tinieblas – le informó Lilium.

- ¿Los demonios? – preguntó el conde.

- Si, aquello de que les habían prometido libertad a cambio de matarnos, conde ¿lo recuerda? – intervino Sebastian.

Qué extraño era para Ciel oír a Sebastian llamándole conde, en lugar de amo, o joven amo. Pero pronto se repuso. Ahora el demonio junto a él no le pertenecía y debía aceptarlo. Tendría que vivir un poco más. ¿Cómo y dónde? Aun no estaba decidido. Mientras tanto se sentía cómodo en el hogar de la chtonian.

- Oh, tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Lilium ¿sabes quién haría un trato para acabar con nosotros? – preguntó Ciel.

- De eso hablábamos justamente. Ni Acheron, ni yo podemos verlo, por lo tanto hay alguien o algo poderoso ocultándolo. – contestó ella.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Son muy pocos los seres que podrían ocultar esta información a nosotros. Por lo tanto yo creo que se trata de algún talismán u objeto el que le da el poder. – dijo el dios.

- Tenemos una idea de quién puede estar involucrado en esto, pero es mejor que nos aseguremos, y le haga una visita a Misery, – dijo la chtonian. – aunque sería mejor hacerlo en unos días más. Thorn no va a estar muy feliz de verme vagando por el reino de las tinieblas por algún tiempo, y en estos momentos prefiero estar en paz con él.

- ¿Es que acaso le temes, akra? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Eso quisiera él, pero no. Es solo cuestión de estrategia. Es tan delgada la línea de su autocontrol, que no quisiera provocar problemas a otros con mi presencia. Esperaré unos días, después de todo Misery no irá a ningún lado.

- Thorn no puede permanecer mucho tiempo molesto contigo, aunque lo quisiera, – comentó Acheron sonriendo enigmáticamente – reconoce que no quieres encontrarte con él.

- Quizás, quizás… pero el esperar unos días no representara problema alguno, después de todo mientras permanezcan aquí estarán protegidos. Son muy pocos los seres que tienen permitida la libre entrada a este lugar.

Ciel hubiese querido entender las palabras de la chtonian, y lo oculto de su relación con Thorn, pero dudaba que sus preguntas fueran contestadas.

El conde miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que en realidad solo él estaba comiendo. Acheron se llevaba la copa a los labios de vez en cuando, al igual que Sebastian lo hacía con el cáliz. La taza de té de Lilium casi no había bajado y el trozo de tarta que tenía en el plato estaba casi intacto. Este hecho insignificante le hizo tomar conciencia de que era el único humano entre estos seres, y por un momento se sintió insignificante. Otro detalle que los diferenciaba era la ropa. Lilium había tenido razón la noche anterior, los seres sobrenaturales parecían preferir el cuero.

Repentinamente Lilium se puso de pie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Casi lo olvido – dijo ella, luego de lo cual desapareció, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Apareció nuevamente en menos de un minuto, llevaba los brazos en la espalda como si ocultara algo.

- Sebastian, te tengo un regalo – dijo Lilium.

Ella le enseñó lo que tenía a sus espaldas. Los ojos del demonio se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y estiró las manos, anhelante. Mientras tanto, Ciel comenzó a estornudar sin control. Un hermoso gato negro ronroneaba en brazos de la chtonian. Con delicadeza se lo entregó a Sebastian.

Ciel se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa, estornudando.

- ¡Soy… alérgico a los… gatos! – se quejó el conde.

Lilium se acercó al él, le tocó el rostro con una de sus manos, provocando otro rubor en las mejillas de Ciel. Pero los estornudos se detuvieron, pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Ella había curado su alergia.

- No, ya no eres alérgico – dijo ella.

- ¿Eso también fue para molestarlo? – proyectó Acheron telepáticamente en la mente de la chtonian.

Lilium miró al dios sonriendo, y negando con la cabeza.

Era realmente un espectáculo ver a Sebastian acunando al gato en sus brazos y mirándolo como si fueran lo más frágil y delicado que hubiese visto nunca.

- Es francamente sublime, maravilloso. ¿Puedo conservarlo? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Por supuesto, es tuyo – dijo Lilium – Pero tú te encargarás de él. Debes ponerle un nombre.

- Y dices que yo consiento demasiado a Simi. – comentó Acheron, dándole otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

- No te atrevas – le dijo Ciel a Sebastian, al ver la forma en cómo lo miraba, con aquella sonrisa irónica dibujándose en su rostro. Lo conocía hacia diez años, así que para el conde era fácil saber el motivo de su actitud.

- ¿Qué no me atreva a qué, conde? – preguntó Sebastian haciéndose el inocente.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo como yo!

- ¿Cómo tú? Yo pensaba llamarlo Phantom. Creo que es un nombre apropiado para él.

- ¡Maldito!

- Creo que mi vida será un poco menos aburrida durante algún tiempo en este lugar – le dijo Lilium a Acheron telepáticamente, mientras sonreía.

- Si tú lo dices – le respondió el atlante de la misma manera, terminando su copa de vino.

xcxcxcxcxcxcx

Nota: Gracias a los que leen y en especial a aquello que dejan comentarios, se agradecen. Cariños.


	7. Capítulo 6: Un día en Bascania

**Capítulo 6: Un día en Bascania**

Una mañana, cuando Ciel llevaba una semana viviendo con la chtonian en su pequeño palacio, al que llamaba Bascania, este se despertó con mucho frío. Se levantó de la cama y al correr las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales se dio cuenta que el palacio estaba en medio de una montaña nevada.

La semana había sido agradable. En Bascania había una gran biblioteca donde el conde pudo encontrar títulos de todos los géneros. Había también un salón de juegos, con una mesa de billar, mesas donde se podía jugar a las cartas, el ajedrez, y otros juegos de salón, como el Mah-Jong, o el dominó, además de algunos que él jamás había visto. Otro salón contenía una gran cantidad de instrumentos musicales, varios cientos de discos y un gramófono.

Se le había dicho que tenía permitido el entrar a todas las habitaciones, excepto a la de Lilium sin su permiso. El primer día había recorrido el lugar encontrándose con una que otra sorpresa, como por ejemplo el tamaño del lugar, que superaba considerablemente a la que había sido su mansión, incluso tenía una cocina que no parecía ser utilizada con mucha frecuencia.

Cuando ella había dicho que no necesitaba un sirviente había estado en lo cierto, ya que Sebastian no había hecho en los últimos días más que jugar con su gato Phantom, aun así todo estaba limpio, la comida siempre dispuesta y su baño en las noches siempre estaba listo, con la temperatura del agua adecuada. Ciel solo había tenido algunos problemas vistiéndose, especialmente con el lazo al cuello, la corbata o los cordones de sus zapatos o botas.

Como el primer día había aparecido algo desarreglado, con las cintas mal atadas, Lilium había corregido el problema con sus propias manos. Sebastian obviamente se había burlado de él, así que la chtonian continuó arreglando las ropas del conde con el pensamiento. No estaba seguro de cómo ella lo hacía, pero en el momento justo antes de abrir la puerta que daba al salón comedor sus cintas aparecían mágicamente arregladas, lo que le evitaba la mirada y correspondiente sonrisa burlona del demonio, y las palabras tan irónicas, como ciertas.

Ella no estaba todo el día en el palacio, así que en ocasiones debía comer solo, pero siempre tomaban el desayuno, juntos. Le gustaba hablar con Lilium, ya que siempre le contaba historias o anécdotas sucedidas en tiempos pasados, de tal manera que parecía que podía ver lo que le narraba, pero hasta el momento no habían vuelto a hablar de su pasado.

Esa mañana, Ciel se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Lilium. Luego de tocar a la puerta esta le dio permiso para entrar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Ciel al entrar, entonces se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió una puerta abierta. Al acercarse a ella notó que daba a un vestidor mucho más grande que el suyo. La chtonian estaba allí vestida con sus característicos pantalones de cuero ajustados, que en ocasiones le hacían preguntarse si llevaría algo puesto bajo ellos, y una blusa azul oscuro. Mientras buscaba entre una serie de corsés negros con diseños, también de cuero.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella sin dejar de buscar entre sus ropas.

- ¿Sabías que el corsé se lleva bajo la blusa y no sobre ella? – le preguntó Ciel en tono burlón.

- Pero a mí me gusta llevar la ropa interior encima ¿algún problema con eso? – dijo la chtonian mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, y levantando una ceja, como desafiándolo a cuestionar sus gustos en moda. – Nunca he seguido los cánones de la moda. Bueno, quizás cuando era niña.

Ciel entró al vestidor, y descubrió que en él había ropas femeninas y masculinas de todas las épocas y estilos. Incluso vio una armadura puesta sobre un maniquí en el fondo del lugar.

- Muchas de estas ropas han dejado de usarse hace siglos – dijo él.

- Son obsequios que me han hecho Acheron y Simi, por eso los conservo. A Simi le gusta salir de compras y en ocasiones me recuerda y compra algo para mí.

- Simi, ¿la demonio? ¿Los demonios salen de compras?

- Esta demonio sí. – dijo Lilium sonriendo – Pero me preguntabas algo cuando entraste.

- Oh, si ¿Dónde estamos? Cuando me dormí estábamos sobre un acantilado, y las olas del mar chocaban contra las rocas, y ahora estamos en una montaña nevada ¿Cómo es eso?

- Tenía ganas de un paraje montañoso, así que traslade Bascania aquí.

Ciel estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Acostumbras cambiar tu palacio muy a menudo de lugar?

- Mas o menos, según mi estado de ánimo, y lo que quiera.

- ¿Y si alguien quiere visitarte?

- Las personas que tienen permitida la entrada a este lugar siempre sabrán donde está.

- ¿Todos los chtonian cambian sus casas de lugar?

- No, solo algunos, podría decir que los mas paranoicos, tal vez. El chtonian al que más quiero vive en una isla llamada Neratiti, y se mueve por los distintos océanos a voluntad. Quizás si me gustara el mar tanto como a él también tendría una isla, pero yo prefiero los oscuros bosques, las cascadas espumosas, y las montañas nevadas. No me gusta tanto el mar, por eso prefiero un acantilado donde solo pueda oír el ruido de las olas. ¿No te gusta el lugar?

- No es eso, es solo que hace un poco de frío.

- Oh, lo olvidé – Lilium parecía realmente apenada – Eres humano ahora, espera un segundo.

Casi de inmediato el aire frío cesó, y el sintió de nuevo la tibieza de un clima cálido, aunque seguían en la montaña. Mientras tanto la chtonian había hecho desaparecer el corsé que tenía en sus manos y este automáticamente apareció ceñido a su cuerpo.

- Vaya manera de vestirse – comentó Ciel.

- Bueno, no siempre es así, en ocasiones utilizo el método tradicional, pero un corsé es difícil de poner sin ayuda, y dudo que tú puedas atarlo correctamente.

Ciel pareció molestarse por el comentario. A él no le parecía justo que ella se burlara de su poca habilidad con los cordones y cintas.

- Tampoco soy un criado para ayudar a vestir a alguien – dijo Ciel.

Lilium lo miró, algo intrigada por el repentino cambio de humor del conde, entonces él se dio cuenta que en realidad ella no se burlaba, sino que simplemente hacía notar un hecho. Se sintió avergonzado por la reacción, pero no fue capaz de disculparse.

- Bajemos a desayunar – dijo la chtonian, sin emitir otro comentario o dejar ver alguna reacción de molestia.

Pero mientras desayunaban, las burlas de Sebastian le hicieron darse cuenta que los cordones y su corbata al cuello no estaban correctamente atadas.

Más tarde en el salón, Lilium miraba los cuadros que estaban colgados sobre la chimenea, recordando el pequeño altercado en el vestidor, y tratando de entender el motivo de la molestia de Ciel, después de todo su comentario no pretendía ser una burla.

- Dorus – dijo ella en voz alta, dirigiéndose al retrato – parece que he perdido el tacto para relacionarme con humanos, después de todo son tan susceptibles… - entonces recordó que no había atado correctamente las cintas de Ciel, dejando que Sebastian se burlara de él – muy maduro de mi parte ¿no crees?

La puerta del salón se abrió, Ciel entró con un libro en la mano, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Lilium junto a la chimenea. El dudó unos segundos antes de seguir. Era obvio que ella se había molestado anteriormente.

- ¿Molesto? – preguntó el conde luego de verla sonreír.

- No, para nada – contestó ella.

Ciel se acercó al sofá, mientras Lilium hacia aparecer un fuego en la chimenea. El conde tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el joven del retrato, y consideró que ese podía ser el momento adecuado de preguntar, ya que ella ya no parecía estar molesta por lo ocurrido durante la mañana.

- ¿Quién es él?

- El lobo blanco, y el hombre del cuadro son el mismo.

Ciel pensó que ella le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que era un hombre lobo?

-¿Me vas a decir que los hombres lobo existen? – Ciel se oía incrédulo.

- ¿Hombres lobo? – La chtonian rió – Es cierto, la famosa leyenda de los hombres lobo. – ella miró el retrato con nostalgia y continuó - Su nombre era Dorus, y era mitad Arcadian y mitad Katagari.

¿Era? Entonces estaba muerto. Arcadian, Katagari, esos fueron los nombres de las creaciones de un antiguo amo de Sebastian, recordó Ciel.

- Sebastian te lo contó ¿cierto? Como nos conocimos – continuó Lilium – Hace alrededor de nueve mil años el rey Arcadio Lycaon se casó con una Apolita. Los apolitas fueron una raza creada por Apolo, pero consiguieron molestar al dios y éste los maldijo a morir lenta y dolorosamente en su veintisiete cumpleaños. Lycaon vio como su esposa moría, y no quiso ese mismo destino para sus hijos, fue entonces cuando mezclo magia y ciencia, y experimentó con un grupo de apolitas que había capturado.

Ciel se sentó en uno de los sofás, preparándose para una historia que parecía ser interesante.

- Con la ayuda de Sebastian, quien le enseño algunos secretos de la magia oscura, y que robó una página del libro de Apolo, luego de muchos intentos fallidos, y combinando la fuerza y habilidades de algunos animales, Lycaon consiguió lo que buscaba y mucho más.

- Animales, ¿qué animales?

- Lobos, halcones, leopardos, leopardos de las nieves, leones, guepardos, tigres, chacales, osos, jaguares, panteras, e incluso un dragón.

- ¡Un dragón!

- Si, le costó capturarlo, pero finalmente lo logró. Entonces combinó las aptitudes de estos animales con los apolitas, quienes ya poseían ciertas habilidades psíquicas. Lo que creó superó considerablemente sus expectativas. No solamente acabó con la maldición sobre este grupo en el que experimentó, sino que sus vidas alcanzaron una longevidad increíble, superando en diez veces a los humanos, llegando a vivir entre novecientos a mil años. A sus dos hijos los unió con un lobo y un dragón respectivamente, y aun existen descendientes de ellos en el mundo. Llevan el apellido Kattalakis. Dorus era un Kattalakis. Cada vez que Lycaon mezclaba un animal con un apolita, creaba dos seres, los Arcadios, cuya base era humana y que podía transformarse en un animal, y los Katagaria, cuya base era animal y podía transformarse en humano.

- ¿Durante la luna llena?

- No, aunque es de noche cuando sus habilidades aumentan, y durante la luna llena pueden navegar el Rytis para viajar a través del tiempo.

- Viajar a través del tiempo… Eso suena conveniente.

- Mmh… en realidad… no es tan bueno como suena. Cada vez que uno de ellos ha intentado cambiar el pasado lo ha pagado muy caro.

Ciel notó que ella parecía más bien triste al hablar sobre este tema, a diferencia de las conversaciones que habían tenido en días anteriores, donde ella parecía entusiasmada de tener a alguien que la oyera.

- Sebastian mencionó que los dioses habían pedido al rey que destruyera su creación, y como este se negó, le dieron nuevas maldiciones ¿Cuáles fueron?

- Jamás habría paz entre Arcadios y Katagaria, - dijo Lilium luego de un suspiro - se cazarían unos a otros hasta que los últimos dos sobrevivientes se aniquilasen. Además se convirtieron en la fuente de alimento favorita de sus primos daimons, porque les alarga mucho más la vida que un humano normal.

- ¿Daimons? ¿No son las criaturas que cazan los dark-hunter?

- Así es, ellos también fueron apolitas antes de convertirse en daimons. Otra cosa que limita a los were, arcadios y katagaria, es que no pueden escoger a su pareja libremente, son los destinos quienes se encargan de eso. Lo único que puedes hacer es rogar que aquella persona por la que sienten algo sea la pareja que los destinos le tienen asignada.

- ¿Los destinos?

- Si, las diosas griegas, las Parcas: Clotho, Lachesis y Atropos.

Ciel juraría que había oído a Lilium susurrar: "Malditas sean".

- ¿Cómo saben quién es su pareja?

- Porque les aparece una marca en la palma de la mano algunas horas después de hacer el amor.

- Pero… - Ciel se veía sorprendido, tampoco esperaba este tipo de conversación con Lilium - ¿Quieres decir que van por ahí haciendo el amor con distintas personas hasta que les aparece la marca? ¿Y qué pasa si se embarazan con alguien que no está destinada a ser su pareja?

- En primer lugar, solo pueden tener hijos con su pareja. Algunos tienen suerte, especialmente para algunas arcadians, y la marca aparece la primera vez que están con alguien. Otros deben seguir probando, y se dejan llevar por sus instintos de la parte animal. Hay algunos que nunca encuentran a su pareja, pero eso es una minoría.

- Cuando dices instintos te refieres a que es ¿como si estuvieran en celo?

- Para algunas especies más que otras. Ellos se dividen en Patrias, cuyo nombre deriva del animal en el que se transforman, como los Lykos, por ejemplo, que son los lobos. Dorus era un Lykos.

- ¿Qué pasa si una pareja no está de acuerdo con lo que decretan los destinos?

- Una vez que las marcas aparecen tienen tres semanas para ejecutar el rito de emparejamiento. Si deciden no hacerlo la mujer no podrá tener hijos, aunque si relaciones sexuales, el hombre en cambio jamás podrá estar con otra mujer.

- Eso parece injusto.

- Quienes lo decretaron son diosas, mujeres ¿Qué esperabas?... Yo conocí a alguien que se negó al ritual de emparejamiento porque estaba enamorado de otra mujer, su nombre era Carkas, lamentablemente fue asesinado por la arcadia con quien compartía la marca.

- Si estaba enamorado de otra mujer no debió meterse con ella, entonces – el tono del conde daba a entender que consideraba a ese sujeto como un tonto.

- Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, además conoció a la mujer de quien se enamoró un día después de que le apareciera la marca. El decía que había sido amor a primera vista.

Ciel decidió cambiar el tema del hombre asesinado por su pareja, ya que a Lilium parecía resultarle doloroso.

- Dijiste que Dorus era mitad Arcadio y mitad Katagaria, ¿cómo es posible si se odian y deben matarse unos a otros?

- Bueno, en ocasiones los destinos hacen las cosas más complicadas y emparejan a un Arcadian con un Katagari. Es cierto, se odian, y hay ocasiones en que se atacan unos a otros, y las hembras son… usadas.

- ¿¡Quieres decir que la madre de Dorus fue…!

- No, ella conoció al padre de Dorus hace cinco mil años aproximadamente, cuando estaba perdida en el bosque, y aunque él era un Katagari, se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro, estuvieron juntos y apareció la marca en sus palmas. Tuvieron una camada, pero ambas patrias lykos los consideraron parias, así que fueron perseguidos por haber tenido hijos. Yo me encontraba en una posada al interior de Grecia, cuando la madre de Dorus llegó con el cachorro en brazos, el único que había sobrevivido después del ataque. Era un hermoso lobezno blanco. Su padre se había quedado atrás para detener a los cazadores y permitirle a su pareja huir y encontrar un lugar seguro para su hijo. De alguna manera supo quién era yo y donde estaba, así que ella me rogó que lo cuidara. Luego dijo que volvería a ayudar a su pareja, pero apenas terminó de decir esas palabras cayó muerta frente a mí, lo que significaba que su pareja también había muerto. Hay una parte durante el ritual de emparejamiento que se llama thirio, en donde la pareja puede vincularse, combinando sus fuerzas de vida, lo que quiere decir que si uno de ellos muere el otro también lo hará.

- Eso es realmente drástico.

- El punto es que Dorus se quedó solo y me hice cargo de él. Fue entonces cuando me mude de Katoreros, el hogar que compartía con Acheron, Simi y Alexion, construí este palacio y cuide de Dorus. Pensé que necesitaba aire libre, un lugar donde correr, además me preocupaba que Simi se lo quisiera comer. El fue un cachorro de lobo hasta que cumplió los veinticinco años, edad en que los were llegan a la pubertad.

- Los mencionaste antes ¿Qué son los were?

- Así se les llama a los Arcadios y Katagaria en general, aunque a estos últimos no les gusta ser llamados así, porque were significa hombre, aunque no se molestan si los llamas were-hunter. Cuando Dorus llegó a los veinticinco años adoptó su forma definitiva como arcadio. Cuando tenía alrededor de trescientos años el decidió que quería emparejarse, así que pensé que sería mejor si buscaba una aldea, la encontramos y fue aceptado en ella. Tuvo su pareja y algunos hijos. Pero entonces un día la aldea fue atacada por daimons, casi toda la aldea fue asesinada, entre ellos Dorus.

Lilium recordó ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Ella se encontraba en Katoteros, cuando escuchó muchas almas gritar, eran arcadios siendo asesinados. Reconoció el grito de una de las almas, era Dorus, pero al llegar a la aldea ya era tarde, casi todos estaban muertos.

Ciel notó que los ojos de la chtonian estaban brillantes como si quisiera llorar.

- Sabía que los daimons estarían en una cueva, así que me dirigí hasta allí. Había alrededor de cincuenta en el lugar, y no esperaban mi llegada.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Ciel podía imaginar la respuesta que ella daría.

- Los maté a todos – la voz de la chtonian fue apenas audible.

La aparición de Sebastian en el salón rompió el silencio que se había formado luego de las últimas palabras de Lilium, y también la atmosfera siniestra que Ciel había sentido. El demonio parecía buscar algo.

- No encuentro a Phantom por ningún lado – dijo Sebastian.

- Dale un respiro a ese pobre gato – se burló la chtonian, volviendo a su actitud acostumbrada.

- Es extraño, no puedo utilizar mis poderes demoniacos para encontrarlo.

- Ah, eso es porque todo lo que se encuentra dentro de Bascania está protegido y solo unos pocos seres pueden encontrar o sentir lo que hay dentro… Espera… ahora deberías poder.

- Realmente eres paranoica – comentó Ciel.

- Mmh, quizás.

- ¿Acheron es uno de esos seres que tienen libre entrada?

-Por supuesto, él es mi akribos de la vida.

- ¿Akribos?

- Hermano.

- Es muy extraño que una chtonian considere a un dios como un hermano – comentó Sebastian.

- ¿El es un dios? – preguntó Ciel, sorprendido – Creí que él era el líder de los dark – hunter.

Lilium miró a Sebastian, sorprendida, pero luego movió la cabeza, resignada. Era inevitable. Una de las habilidades de Sebastian era poder detectar que eran los seres que conocía, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser tan indiscreto.

- Es obvio que es un dios, pero no puedo determinar a qué panteón pertenece. – continuó Sebastian.

- Bueno, en realidad eso no importa – dijo Lilium.

Ciel iba a continuar preguntando, pero la aparición de Acheron, como si supiera que hablaban de él, lo hizo mantener silencio. Últimamente cada vez que quería saber algo, era interrumpido.

- ¿Cómo están? – dijo el atlante, acercándose a Lilium, y depositando un beso en su sien derecha, provocando una pequeña punzada de molestia en Ciel.

Esta vez, Acheron llevaba el cabello negro, con mechas azul oscuro, y el tatuaje del dragón que con anterioridad se veía cerca de su cuello, ahora estaba en su antebrazo derecho.

- Traje lo que me pediste, Lilium – dijo el dios, entregándole un orbe de cristal, un poco más pequeño que la cabeza de la chtonian.

- Gracias – dijo ella, recibiéndola - ¿Cómo está Simi? ¿Aun está enfadada conmigo?

- Ya se le ha pasado un poco, incluso decidió visitarte. ¡Sal Simi!

Para sorpresa de Ciel, el tatuaje que Acheron tenía en su antebrazo pareció crecer, saliendo de él, hasta transformarse en una demonio de piel veteada y ojos rojos, muy similar a la joven que acompañaba a la chtonian el día que se habían conocido.

La demonio miraba a su alrededor, como si fuera una niña a punto de hacer un berrinche. Cuando sus ojos detectaron a Sebastian, dijo molesta:

- ¿Este es el demonio por el que cambiaste a la Simi, akra Lilium? ¡No es un demonio de calidad, ni siquiera tiene cuernitos!

- Simi, yo no te he cambiado por nadie. Tú siempre serás la demonio a la que más quiero – dijo Lilium, adoptando un tono maternal, y acercándose a la charonte a acariciarle los cuernos.

Esta era una de las escenas más extrañas que Ciel había contemplado. La demonio tenía un aspecto feroz y peligroso, sin embargo se comportaba como una niña pequeña malcriada y caprichosa.

- Simi, ya hablamos de esto en casa – intervino Acheron, con tono paciente.

También se veía extraño que Acheron y Lilium intentaran consolar a la demonio como si fueran un par de padres preocupados, cuando ellos se veían solo un par de años mayor que la demonio.

- La Simi sabe, - dijo la charonte – pero…

- Simi, tu eres única, jamás te cambiaría o dejaría de quererte. Sebastian está solo ahora, por eso vivirá conmigo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras sola en el mundo? ¿No te gustaría que alguien te acogiera?

Sebastian levantó una ceja, pensando que el estar solo en realidad no era tan malo. La escusa de la chtonian era bien pobre.

- Pero él estaba con ese demonio pequeño el otro día ¿él lo abandonó? – la demonio puso cara de tristeza e hizo un nuevo puchero.

- Es que ya no podían estar juntos, Simi. – aclaró Lilium, mientras Sebastian miraba a Ciel, y este le devolvía la mirada.

- Pero a la Simi nunca la abandonarán ¿cierto? – Simi miró a Lilium y Acheron, con el semblante lleno de preocupación.

- Por supuesto que no, siempre serás nuestra pequeña hija – dijo Acheron.

- Está bien, pero cuando ese demonio ya no te guste más ¿le permitirás a la Simi que se lo coma, akra Lilium?

- Claro, Simi, cuando ya no me guste te dejaré comerlo – dijo Lilium.

Sebastian, quien hasta ese momento sonreía burlonamente al ver el berrinche de la demonio, cambió su rostro a uno de preocupación, provocando una breve carcajada de parte de Ciel, que atrajo la atención de todos, ya que con excepción de Simi, todos allí sabían que él no acostumbraba reír.

- ¡Un humano! – dijo Simi, olvidándose de Sebastian y centrando toda su atención en Ciel, acercándose a él – y es un humano lindo, con ojos azules. Los humanos de ojos azules son humanos de calidad.

Acheron movió la cabeza, resignado, mientras Lilium y Sebastian sonreían, este último estaba disfrutando demasiado el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar Simi a Ciel.

- Akra Lilium, tienes un humano de mascota.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se amplió considerablemente, mientras aumentaba la molestia del conde, y si las miradas de Ciel mataran, en ese momento el demonio habría estado a sus pies, sin un rastro de vida en su cuerpo.

- No es mi mascota, Simi. El es un invitado. Los humanos no son mascota, ya lo hablamos ¿recuerdas? – dijo Lilium.

- ¿Un invitado? Entonces nos lo podemos llevar, akri – dijo la demonio dirigiéndose a Acheron.

- No Simi, no podemos simplemente llevarlo, él es libre de ir a donde quiera – contestó el dios.

- Quiero que vengas a Katoteros con la Simi – dijo la demonio dirigiéndose a Ciel, quien se veía un poco preocupado – La Simi te dejará dormir en un rincón de su habitación ¿vienes?

- Los humanos no pueden dormir en los rincones de las habitaciones, Simi.

- Entonces puedes dormir en la habitación de akra Lilium mientras mi akri te construye una nueva habitación en Katoteros.

- Yo… - Ciel no sabía cómo contestarle de manera negativa sin causar la molestia de la demonio, quien lo miraba expectante, como si le hubiese ofrecido la mejor de las ofertas.

- Simi, Ciel está con Lilium aquí, en Bascania, la está acompañando. – intervino Acheron, para alivio del conde.

- Akra Lilium ¿a ti también te gustan sus ojos azules? – preguntó la demonio.

- Claro, Simi, a mí también me gustan – contestó la chtonian.

Ciel no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo decía en serio o solo por seguirle el juego a la demonio.

- Ciel quiere quedarse aquí conmigo ¿verdad, Ciel? – continuó la chtonian.

- Ah… sí, quiero quedarme. – dijo Ciel, finalmente.

- Oh. – la demonio parecía decepcionada – Bueno si a akra Lilium le gusta… Pero puede ir de visita con akra Lilium ¿verdad akri? Aunque no importa si el demonio no va.

- Eres tan linda, Simi – dijo la chtonian, riendo.

- Despídete Simi, debemos irnos – dijo Acheron.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabamos de llegar – se quejó la demonio.

- Lilium tiene que salir ahora, ¿no es así, Lilium?

- Iré a visitarte más tarde – le dijo Lilium a la demonio.

- ¿Con el humano?

- Su nombre es Ciel, Simi, y ya veremos si mas tarde quiere ir ¿bueno?

Luego de despedirse la demonio regresó a ser nuevamente un tatuaje en el cuerpo del dios. Ciel lo miraba, muy interesado, pero su atención se concentró en Lilium nuevamente cuando escuchó el comentario de Sebastian.

- Vaya, no negaste que te gustaba Ciel, akra. ¿Es que acaso Simi tenía razón?

- Si le decía a Simi que Ciel no me gusta iba a querer llevárselo, o peor, comérselo – aclaró la chtonian, sin revelar ninguna emoción.

- Simi no se lo iba a comer si le agrada, – aclaró Acheron – menos si te agrada a ti, Lilium.

- Esto es sin duda una de las cosas más extrañas que me han ocurrido – comentó Ciel, recuperando la compostura – y ustedes la tratan como si fuera una niña.

- Es que lo es – aclaró Lilium.

- Debe tener unos quince mil años, o un poco menos, ¿no es así? – dijo Sebastian.

- Algo así, no estoy seguro. Simi ya tenía alrededor de tres mil años cuando me hice cargo de ella – comentó el dios.

- Entonces no es para nada una niña – dijo Ciel, sorprendido por la edad de la demonio.

- Los demonios charonte crecen más lentamente que cualquier otra especie demoniaca. Mil años para un charonte es como un año para un humano – dijo Lilium. – Cuando la conocimos tenía la apariencia de un niño humano de tres años.

- ¿Y ustedes qué edad tenían?

- Yo tenía veintiuno, y Lilium veinte – contestó Acheron.

Eso quería decir que ellos tenían más de once mil años. Ciel no sabía que le sorprendía más, si saber la edad que estos seres tenían, o el hecho de que se conocieran desde tan jóvenes. Y habían vivido juntos, siendo unos padres para la demonio ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían realmente?

Luego que Acheron se marchó, la chtonian se acercó a Ciel y le entregó el orbe de cristal, diciendo:

- Le pedí a Acheron que me prestara su sfora para que tú puedas ver a tu familia y amigos en Inglaterra. Esto te puede mostrar el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Quizás eso te ayude a tomar una decisión, respecto a lo que harás con tu vida de ahora en adelante. Aunque el futuro esta velado para ti, solo podrás ver el pasado y el presente.

Ciel recibió el orbe de manos de Lilium, preguntándose si ella querría deshacerse de él pronto. Ciel no estaba seguro de querer regresar aun a su vida como un Phantomhive, pero tampoco quería estar en un lugar donde no lo querían. Cierto era que Lilium le había dicho que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, pero, quizás para ella, él, en esos momentos, era como el príncipe Soma cuando se quedó en la mansión, una molestia desde casi el primer día.

- Creo que será bueno para ti el saber cómo están las cosas en tu mansión, y con tu prometida para que tomes la decisión correcta. Creo que descubrirás una o dos cosas interesantes.

Lilium posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Ciel, y este de inmediato sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo. Se sintió mareado y tuvo que sujetarse de la chtonian para mantener el equilibrio.

- Lo siento – dijo ella – pero era necesario para que pudieses usar el sfora. Durante veinticuatro horas tendrás la habilidad de llamar las imágenes que quieras ver del presente y el pasado. Solo debes pensar lo que quieres, y si eso no funciona puedes intentar llamarlo en voz alta. A veces la palabra funciona mejor con los hombres que el pensamiento.

- ¿Por qué no podré ver el futuro? – preguntó Ciel.

- Porque lo he bloqueado para ti, es mejor que no sepas lo que ocurrirá a futuro, a veces eso solo te hace tomar las decisiones incorrectas. ¿O no recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a Edipo? Si sus padres no hubiesen visitado al oráculo, quizás no hubiesen tomado la decisión que los llevó a la ruina.

Ciel pensó en las palabras de la chtonian por unos segundos, y luego preguntó:

- ¿Tu puedes ver el futuro? ¿Sabes que es lo que pasará? ¿Qué me pasará?

Por única respuesta la chtonian dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa enigmática.

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Pido disculpas desde ahora, ya que de ahora en adelante no podré actualizar con la misma frecuencia que lo hacía hasta el momento. Empezaron las clases y este año se viene pesado, así que tengan paciencia. Gracias por leer._


	8. Capítulo 7: Lo que muestra el sfora P1

**Capítulo 7: Lo que muestra el sfora. Parte 1**

Lilium se había marchado con Sebastian sin contestar la pregunta de Ciel. El conde se había quedado con la duda respecto al conocimiento que la chtonian tenía sobre su futuro.

Su futuro… todo parecía tan claro antes de conocer a Lilium. El recuperaría de alguna manera su humanidad, haría un nuevo contrato con Sebastian, y luego de un tiempo el demonio tomaría su alma. Solo el hecho de haber pasado unos días en el reino de las tinieblas le había obligado a aceptar rápidamente la propuesta de Lilium.

Ya no podría hacer un contrato con Sebastian, ya no tendría a un demonio que le sirviera. Aunque muchas veces se quejó de él, debía reconocer que volver solo a su mansión no lo atraía, se había acostumbrado a su demonio. Ciel estaba confundido. Para su propia desgracia se sentía demasiado cómodo en este lugar, y no sentía la necesidad de irse.

Y Lilium… ella lo atraía de una manera poco aconsejable para un humano, y aun recordaba lo que había sentido al beber su sangre. De noche soñaba con imágenes similares, y sensaciones similares. Quizás solo era el hecho de que él era humano de nuevo, un humano de veinte años, con necesidades que parecían haber despertado. Afortunadamente para él, la chtonian mantenía su promesa, y no se inmiscuía en su mente y con sus pensamientos, de lo contrario, habría tenido que enfrentarse a su ira un par de veces, cuando él recordaba, a la hora del desayuno, los sueños que había tenido con ella durante la noche.

Le gustaba, por supuesto, ¿a qué hombre no le gustaría una mujer como ella? Pero también le temía. En el poco tiempo que se conocían había aprendido que tenía un lado oscuro, que no dudaba en sacar si era provocada. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía un humano con un ser como ella? No era humana, no era demonio, no era una diosa, no era un ángel. Era una asesina de dioses. La ejecutora. Un verdugo. De cierta manera le recordaba un poco a él mismo, ella era la ejecutora de la Fuente, la encargada de acabar con aquellos que la traicionaban, y él, Ciel Phantomhive había sido el perro guardián de la Reina Victoria, el noble malvado que se encargaba de acabar con los personajes del bajo mundo que se oponían a su majestad. Otra similitud, parecía ser que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba su trabajo en realidad, pero él podía alejarse de su misión, renunciar, en cambio ella estaba durante toda la eternidad al servicio de la Fuente, aunque sus servicios no parecían ser requeridos con tanta frecuencia.

Y ella se había quedado con Sebastian… Ya no los seguían, pero… sentía que si se iba, perdería a su familia nuevamente.

Ciel dejó de darle vueltas a este asunto y decidió seguir el consejo de Lilium y ver en el sfora lo que ocurría en su mansión, y con la escasa familia que le quedaba.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón y puso el sfora sobre un pedestal de madera que Lilium había hecho aparecer especialmente para eso. Se sentía un poco tonto haciendo esto. Viendo su pasado y presente en una bola de cristal como lo hacían las brujas y gitanas charlatanas de las ferias y los circos. Pensó en lo que quería ver, pero nada sucedió. Pensó en que debía concentrarse, pero le seguía pareciendo ridículo lo que hacía. Teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que estaba, en todo lo que le había sucedido, y los seres a los que había conocido en los últimos años, el ver su mansión en el sfora debería ser algo normal.

- Muéstrame lo que ocurre en la Mansión Phantomhive – dijo Ciel, al fin. En el centro del sfora comenzaron a arremolinarse las nieblas rojas hasta dar paso a la imagen de la mansión en todo su esplendor. Esta continuaba igual a como la había dejado hacía siete años atrás. Los sirvientes habían hecho un buen trabajo.

A través del sfora recorrió todos los rincones de la mansión, los jardines, las habitaciones, la cocina. Cada lugar estaba atendido como si esperaran a su amo. Pero hasta el momento no había rastro de sus cuatro inútiles sirvientes. No quiso mirar sus habitaciones, nunca entró a ellas cuando vivía en la mansión, excepto a la de Sebastian, y no pretendía espiarlas ahora.

- Muéstrame donde están todos.

En el sfora apareció una habitación estrecha y algo oscura, que con dificultad contenía a sus cuatro ocupantes. Uno de ellos estaba acostado en la cama, con la respiración pesada y la frente perlada de sudor. Era Tanaka, el antiguo y fiel mayordomo japonés. Estaba rodeado por Baldroy, Mey Rin y Finnian, los dos últimos lloraban junto a la cama del anciano, mientras el chef se mantenía cabizbajo junto a la puerta. Era evidente que el antiguo mayordomo y administrador de la mansión se encontraba a punto de morir.

Todos ellos con siete años más. Aunque el cambio más notorio se veía en el jardinero de la mansión, quien estaba más alto, con su rostro reflejando los veintitrés, casi veinticuatro años que tenía, aunque su rostro seguía reflejando cierta inocencia tan característica en él.

Para Ciel fue una gran sorpresa el ver a Tanaka tan demacrado. Aunque en ocasiones sus sirvientes lo hartaban, debía reconocer que los apreciaba a todos ellos, en especial a Tanaka, quien estuvo en la mansión desde antes de nacer el propio Ciel.

- No ha dicho ni una palabra desde ayer – se quejó Mey Rin, enjugándose una lágrima – Lo último que dijo es que le hubiese gustado ver al joven amo antes de morir.

- ¡El joven amo! – dijo Finny, sonándose la nariz.

- Es evidente que los días de Tanaka están contados – dijo Bard provocando que Mey Rin llorara aun más – Si el joven amo regresara le daría una alegría al viejo.

- No digas esas cosas, Bard, Tanaka podría escucharte – dijo Finny.

El chef se acercó a Mey Rin, apoyo su mano en su hombro, inclinándose sobre ella, tratando de consolarla.

- Vamos Mey Rin, debes descansar un poco, Finny se quedara con Tanaka. No has dormido en toda la noche. – dijo Bard.

- Pero el podría necesitarme – dijo la sirvienta.

- No te preocupes Mey Rin, yo lo cuidaré mientras tu descansas – intervino el jardinero.

Mey Rin se veía realmente agotada, por eso Ciel no se sorprendió cuando la joven se puso de pie y siguió a Bard fuera de la habitación del anciano.

El sfora mostró como la pareja caminaba por el pasillo hasta otra habitación del servicio. Bard ayudó a Mey Rin a recostarse y la cubrió con una manta. A Ciel le llamó la atención que utilizaran una habitación más amplia, y que la cama fuera más grande.

- Descansa, mi amor – dijo Bard, besando a May Rin en los labios.

Esta vez Ciel estaba impactado. No esperaba este tipo de relación entre el chef y la sirvienta. Pero después de todo era normal que ellos siguieran sus vidas, formaran parejas, tuvieran familia.

- Muéstrame a Elizabeth – ordenó Ciel al sfora, dejando a sus sirvientes con su intimidad.

El escenario cambio totalmente. Esta vez era la mansión Middleford la que podía observar en el centro del sfora. A Elizabeth. La habitación en la que se encontraba era amplia y luminosa. Ella se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Su largo cabello rubio estaba elegantemente peinado, sus ojos verdes no se apartaban del libro que tenía en sus manos.

Al verla, el conde sintió nostalgia de su pasado, pero de aquel pasado en el que sus padres estaban vivos. Era extraño como su prima siempre le hacía recordar ese pasado feliz junto a su familia. Un pasado que quería sacar de su cabeza para que el recuerdo no le fuera tan doloroso. Quizás era por eso que a pesar de querer a su prima, le molestaba tanto su presencia.

Nunca se preocupó por el compromiso con ella, ya que su inminente muerte a manos del demonio mayordomo no le permitía pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Pero ahora si regresaba a su mansión, a su antigua vida, debería retomar su compromiso también. Al pensar en eso, por su cabeza se instaló la imagen de Lilium. Si comparaba a Elizabeth con Lilium, la primera perdía en todos los sentidos frente a la chtonian, al menos frente a la Elizabeth que él recordaba.

Ciel movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Qué tenía que ver Lilium con su vida? Además su prima ya se había convertido en una mujer, y sus actitudes de niña seguramente estaban sepultadas en el pasado. Pero ¿él realmente quería retomar su compromiso y casarse con ella? ¿Nuevamente retomar sus deberes como un noble, y hacer lo que se esperaba de él?

Lilium le había prometido que si no estaba conforme con su nueva vida, le permitiría cumplir el contrato con Sebastian, y que éste tomara su alma. Y en realidad Ciel pensó que eso haría al fin. ¿Pero qué hacer mientras el tiempo que le había dado la chtonian pasaba?

Las cavilaciones de Ciel pasaron a segundo plano al ver entrar a la habitación que Elizabeth ocupaba a la Marquesa Frances Middleford.

- Creí que estarías preparándote para la fiesta de esta noche, Elizabeth – dijo Frances a su hija.

- Madre, no tengo interés en asistir a esa fiesta, ya te lo había dicho – aclaró Elizabeth.

- Y yo no te he preguntado si quieres ir. – La marquesa se oía molesta - En esa fiesta estará alguien a quien tu padre y yo queremos que conozcas. Cumplirás veintiún años, Elizabeth, es necesario que te comprometas en matrimonio.

- Yo ya estoy comprometida, madre.

- Por favor, hija. Tu compromiso ha sido anulado, eso lo sabes muy bien. Ciel Phantomive no regresará, nadie sabe de él desde hace siete años, probablemente esté muerto.

- ¡Basta, no digas eso madre! Yo sé que Ciel está vivo en algún lugar y que regresará. – los ojos de Elizabeth se nublaron por un momento, pero la joven contuvo las lágrimas.

- Aun si regresara, Elizabeth, lo único que queda de su fortuna es la mansión, y pronto la perderá también, será rematada en menos de dos meses. Desde que él se marchó los buitres que tenía como empleados o socios se han encargado de llevar a la ruina sus fábricas y a repartirse el botín. Tú sabes que tu padre no pudo hacer nada al respecto. La mansión se ha salvado hasta el momento porque sus sirvientes han sido fieles. Si Ciel estuviese con vida y regresara ahora no sería capaz de darte la vida a la que estás acostumbrada.

- Eso no me importa madre, yo quiero a Ciel. Además él es lo suficientemente capaz de reconstruir todo nuevamente. Solo necesitaría el dinero necesario para comenzar de nuevo, y estoy segura que mi padre se lo daría.

Ciel agradeció internamente el voto de confianza de su prima, pero consideraba que su tía tenía razón. Para Elizabeth era mejor conocer a alguien más, alguien que pudiera hacerla feliz, y la quisiese como ella se lo merecía. Y ese alguien nunca sería Ciel Phantomhive.

También lo sorprendió el saber que pronto su mansión pasaría a las manos de alguien más. En realidad Ciel esperaba que sus fábricas quebraran cuando el desapareciera, pero había creído que sus sirvientes serían capaces de conservar la mansión para ellos, al menos. Si regresaba como el conde Phantomhive no tendría un lugar al que volver.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio de parte de su tía y prima, la primera tomó la palabra nuevamente.

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Elizabeth, es en tu futuro en lo que pensamos tu padre y yo. Es tu deber como miembro de la familia Middleford cumplir con lo que se espera de ti…

Ciel no quiso seguir escuchando a su tía. El ya había tenido suficiente con el deber de un noble, y francamente eso siempre le había molestado.

XCXCX

Sebastian había acompañado a Lilium al reino de las tinieblas. No era que el demonio quisiera volver a ese lugar, pero debían averiguar quién era el que los quería muertos a su antiguo amo, y a él.

No había pedido autorización a Thorn para vagar por sus dominios, y la chtonian había dicho que tenía la esperanza que no se conociera su estancia en el lugar, pero que en realidad lo dudaba, y Sebastian también.

No les costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Misery. Ella estaba reunida en una cueva con otros demonios babosa como ella, quienes al ver aparecer a la chtonian salieron huyendo del lugar. Misery también lo intentó, pero los poderes de Lilium se lo impidieron.

- ¿Ibas a alguna parte? – preguntó Sebastian sonriendo malvadamente, esperando vengarse de lo que la demonio les había hecho a él y su antiguo amo, con anterioridad.

- No nos iremos con rodeos, Misery, queremos saber quién te ordenó matar a Ciel y Sebastian – dijo la chtonian.

- No tengo idea de lo que están hablando, y deberían soltarme, no tienen ningún derecho a hacerme esto. – se quejó la demonio.

- Mmmm… me imaginé que dirías algo como eso. Sebastian, adelante, ¿te gustaría hacerla hablar?

Los ojos del demonio brillaron malignamente de inmediato. Esto era en realidad lo que estaba esperando. Si, trabajar para Lilium quizás fuera tan divertido como hacerlo para Ciel. Debía reconocer que tenía sus recompensas.

El rostro de Misery reflejó pánico. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Sebastian si era ayudado por la mujer a su lado.

El demonio en realidad no tuvo mucho trabajo, apenas había comenzado con sus técnicas de interrogación cuando Misery, gritando, dijo que diría todo lo que quisieran saber.

- Que aburrido, – dijo Sebastian – pero era de esperarse de un demonio babosa.

- Y yo que esperaba ver un interesante enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos, pero quizás tengas mejor suerte con tu siguiente oponente, Sebastian – dijo la chtonian.

- No crean que les será tan fácil enfrentarse a la persona que está detrás de esto, malditos – dijo Misery, recuperando algo de su agresividad al oír cómo se burlaban de ella.

La chtonian y el demonio la miraron y sonrieron, la primera le envió una pequeña descarga de energía, mientras que Sebastian le dio un golpe que le quitó todo el aire del estómago. Con esta advertencia a Misery solo le quedó decir el nombre de quien la había contratado, pero no pudo decir por qué se lo habían pedido.

Demonio y chtonian se sorprendieron al oír el nombre, pero no dijeron nada. En realidad no tuvieron tiempo de comentarlo, ya que apareció Thorn en ese momento, vestido con su armadura y capa ensangrentadas.

- ¿Realmente crees que intimidas a alguien con eso? – le preguntó Lilium al verlo.

La respuesta a la pregunta se la dio Misery, quien de inmediato salió huyendo de la cueva. Nadie la detuvo, no era necesario. Lilium y Sebastian habían obtenido lo que querían y Thorn estaba allí por los intrusos que se encontraban en sus dominios.

- Pensé que no los vería por un largo tiempo en este lugar – dijo Thorn, con una mirada bastante peligrosa.

- Supongo que te extrañamos – dijo Lilium.

- No estoy para juegos ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Si vas a venir, Lilium, deberías decírmelo primero, antes de andar por ahí atacando a los demonios que tengo bajo custodia!

- En realidad no queríamos molestarte, para qué, si ya nos íbamos. – Lilium utilizó su expresión más dulce.

Sebastian sonrió ante la actitud de su akra, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Thorn. Era evidente que hoy no estaba de buen humor.

- Te ves muy confiado, demonio. No creas que Lilium podrá salvarte el pellejo siempre. – dijo Thorn.

- No exageres, Thorn, si ya nos vamos – agregó Lilium, mientras Sebastian ampliaba aun más su sonrisa.

- Así que él demonio te reconoce como su akra ahora, ¿y qué pasó con el otro?

- Oh, vamos, como si no lo supieras. Es humano nuevamente, así que ya no tienes ningún control sobre ellos.

- A menos que este demonio haga algo lo suficientemente reprobable como para que yo lo mate, y no importa si te pertenece ahora, solo enfrentándote a mi podrías salvarlo, llegado el caso.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Solo una advertencia para que tu demonio se vaya con cuidado.

Lilium pareció molestarse por la amenaza de Thorn, y se vio reflejado en la peligrosa mirada que le dio a éste.

- No empecemos otra vez ¿quieres? Sabes que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. – dijo la chtonian, luego suavizó su mirada, se acercó a Thorn y, para sorpresa de éste, le puso la mano en el hombro amigablemente - Nos veremos luego.

Demonio y chtonian desaparecieron del lugar, apareciendo en un sitio que Sebastian pensó que jamás pisaría. Es que un demonio en la morada de los ángeles era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Viajar desde Bascania que estaba en la tierra, en la misma dimensión en la que vivían los humanos, al reino de las tinieblas, o a la morada de los ángeles, lugar que muchos llamaban cielo, o el hogar de cualquier panteón, como Katoteros o el Olympo no era como ir de Londres a París, por ejemplo, sino que era un viaje entre dimensiones.

El lugar al que la chtonian y el demonio habían llegado era amplio y demasiado iluminado, tanto que lastimaba los ojos de Sebastian, pero una vez se acostumbro a él, pudo ver a un ángel en la enorme habitación de mármol blanco, observando lo que parecía ser una fuente de agua ubicada en un costado de la habitación.

Ksiel dio un respingo al ver aparecer frente a él a Sebastian, y la chtonian que lo acompañaba. Pero su rostro prontamente regresó a una impasibilidad que Lilium solo había visto en los Oneroi. El ángel tenía un rostro bello y varonil, enmarcado por un cabello rubio oscuro y largo. Los ojos verde claro solo reflejaban paz. Era un par de centímetros más alto que Sebastian, pero no se veía tan imponente como el demonio. Estaba vestido con una túnica larga de lino blanco, y a la cintura llevaba atado un cordón dorado.

- Chtonian, deberías saber que en este lugar, los demonios, como tu amigo, no son bienvenidos – dijo Ksiel, con una voz profunda.

- En realidad me importa poco. Ya debes saber porque estamos aquí, así que no me extenderé en explicaciones o en discusiones innecesarias. Sebastian y yo estuvimos interrogando a una amiga tuya. Para ser un ángel, tienes amigos bastante particulares.

- No sé a qué te refieres – dijo el ángel, sin inmutarse.

- Hablamos de una demonio babosa llamada Misery a la que le pediste que me asesinara ¿recuerdas ahora? – intervino Sebastian.

- Francamente tu desfachatez no tiene límites, demonio. Venir aquí, a mi hogar, a pedirme explicaciones, después de haber asesinado a uno de los nuestros. Y tu chtonian ¿crees realmente tener la autoridad para pedirme aclaraciones de supuestos actos de conspiración? ¿Acaso crees que por ser capaz de asesinar dioses, puedes ir y venir a tu antojo a donde quieras? Yo solo respondo ante UN ser supremo, no tengo más amos que él, por lo tanto…

- Puede ser que no tenga la autoridad, pero tengo el poder para saber de ti lo que quiero. – lo interrumpió la chtonian, quien acto seguido tocó a Ksiel para saber sus intenciones respecto a Ciel y Sebastian, al igual que sus motivaciones.

Ksiel se alejó de la chtonian al sentir el contacto de su mano en su hombro, como si algo asqueroso lo hubiese tocado, aun así Lilium consiguió lo que quería.

- Así que todo esto tiene que ver con venganza, simple y llanamente – comentó Lilium, al descubrir en los pensamientos de Ksiel, su odio hacia el demonio y el conde por la muerte de Ash, el ángel genocida que había querido destruir a la humanidad, empezando por Londres.

- ¿Venganza? – preguntó Sebastian, y mostrando su característica sonrisa agregó – Una emoción tan humana en un ángel.

- ¡No es venganza, es justicia! – contradijo Ksiel, perdiendo por primera vez la compostura. – Justicia divina.

- Pero se te ha olvidado que tú no eres un dios – dijo Sebastian, ampliando su sonrisa. – Es tan típico de los ángeles creerse superiores al resto de los seres.

- En todo caso hemos venido para que desistas, o tendré que tomar medidas en este asunto – le advirtió Lilium a Ksiel.

- Yo no te temo, chtonian – respondió el ángel.

- Deberías, ¿sabes?

Ksiel cometió uno de los peores errores de su vida. Hizo aparecer una espada en su mano derecha y con ella atacó a la chtonian, quien esquivo el ataque, haciendo un rápido y elegante movimiento hacia la derecha, mientras sonreía, divertida.

- Te lo dije, deberías temerme – dijo Lilium, realizando dos rápidos movimientos en los que desarmó al ángel y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo.

Una presencia poderosa interrumpió la diversión de Sebastian al contemplar cómo le daban una paliza a Ksiel. Un ser que el demonio esperaba no toparse en este lugar.

El recién llegado era más alto que Sebastian, y aún más atractivo. Su cabello negro le daba realce a su hermoso rostro, mientras sus ojos observaban como si vieran a través de los otros. Era Gabriel, uno de los arcángeles y también uno de los líderes de los Hellchasers. En síntesis cumplía la misma misión que Thorn, por este motivo Sebastian no estaba tan complacido de verlo.

- Esperaba que ese olor desagradable fuera solo mi imaginación, pero veo con mis propios ojos que tenemos en nuestro hogar la presencia de indeseados.

- Evítate los insultos o cualquier tipo de comentario que intente ser mordaz – dijo la chtonian, sin ningún tipo de protocolo, y sin soltar a Ksiel, quien se removía en el piso intentando liberarse. Esta situación ya la estaba hartando. Y los chtonian no se caracterizaban por ser pacientes con otras criaturas sobrenaturales, precisamente. Con los humanos, quizás, pero con nadie más.

- Tú no eres exactamente bienvenida en este lugar, Lilium, y mucho menos el demonio a tu lado. – aclaró Gabriel.

Los problemas entre Lilium y Gabriel eran tan antiguos como ellos. De hecho provenían de la vida anterior de la chtonian. Ella nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo en la forma en que él hacia las cosas, y él no aceptaba a nadie que interfiriera en su trabajo. No por nada su nombre significaba gobernador de Dios, y por eso no tranzaba ante nadie al momento de ejecutar los mandatos de su señor. Además él era uno de los siete ángeles que contribuiría al apocalipsis, llegado el momento. Otro motivo para que Lilium se sintiera disgustada ante su presencia. Es que todos los dioses habían consentido en que el mundo se acabaría en algún momento, el Apocalipsis hebreo, el Ragnarok nórdico, el Telikos atlante, incluso los dioses sumerios se habían encargado de dejar las cosas de tal modo que cuando todos ellos se extinguieran por alguna razón, es decir, dioses de otros panteones los asesinaran, los demonios dimme se liberarían y traerían el fin del mundo. Y así como ellos, tantos otros panteones. La chtonian a veces se preguntaba cual era la obsesión de los dioses con el fin del mundo, y la destrucción de la raza humana, algo que los chtonian estaban destinados a evitar.

- Gabriel, no me interesa tu opinión en ese asunto, lo que me interesa escuchar de ti es cuales son las medidas que utilizarás con respecto a lo que Ksiel ha estado haciendo. – dijo la chtonian.

- Primero suéltalo y después hablaremos – dijo Gabriel.

Lilium soltó a Ksiel, quien ya había dejado atrás toda expresión neutra y en este momento miraba a los intrusos en su hogar como si quisiera matarlos con la mirada, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Gabriel su ira se disipó un poco y se quedó quieto, intentando aparentar calma.

- Irrumpes en nuestro hogar sin ninguna invitación, traes a un demonio contigo y atacas a uno de los ángeles. Explícate. – ordenó Gabriel a Lilium, de manera autoritaria.

- ¡Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie, ángel, yo he venido a pedir explicaciones! ¡Y he venido a que tú tomes las medidas necesarias en este asunto, o lo haré yo!

Gabriel maldijo interiormente a la chtonian, si no fuera tan orgullosa, si aceptara los planes de su dios como los mejores para la humanidad, quizás se llevarían mejor. En realidad ella le agradaba, con su alto sentido del deber y su amor por los humanos, pero nunca había podido llevarse bien con ella. Y ella parecía no querer relacionarse con seres como él. Tenía que ser por todo ese asunto del Apocalipsis, él era uno de los heraldos, y en el momento que su Dios se lo dijera el haría su trabajo. Aun así él no entendía como ella se llevaba tan bien con el heraldo del Telikos atlante, con el dios Apostollos, mejor conocido como Acheron, líder de los dark-hunter. Después de todo él estaba destinado a traer el fin del mundo, aun así, a la chtonian parecía no importarle. A veces se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de asesinar a su amigo para proteger a la humanidad.

Gabriel sacó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en el problema que tenía frente a él. Ksiel tenía que haber hecho algo para que la chtonian lo hubiese puesto contra el piso. Pero es que en ocasiones Ksiel se excedía en el cumplimiento del deber. Después de todo su nombre significaba el inflexible de dios, y así era, inflexible, era blanco o negro para él, no había términos medios.

- Ksiel, explícate – exigió Gabriel.

- Que quieres que explique, Gabriel, ellos irrumpieron aquí, y me atacaron, tú lo viste – Respondió el ángel.

- Quiero los motivos del ataque, es evidente.

- Ese demonio está en la lista para ser devuelto al reino de las tinieblas, ya no tiene un amo humano que lo até a la tierra, además cometió un grave crimen, asesinó a uno de los nuestros. Y la chtonian lo está protegiendo.

- La chtonian – intervino Sebastian – es ahora mi akra. Pero independiente de eso se te olvida un pequeño detalle. Tú mandaste a unos demonios a que nos asesinaran a mi antiguo amo y a mí.

Gabriel parecía perplejo. Esto no se lo esperaba. En realidad una situación como esa, el debería haberla sabido, Ksiel no tenía tanto poder como para ocultar este tipo de cosas.

- Gabriel, esto es una locura, y tú lo sabes, ¿porque yo habría de mandar demonios a asesinar a otros demonios?

- Por venganza, una emoción tan humana– dijo Sebastian, burlándose en su forma tan particular.

- No es evidente. – Intervino Lilium – Por el ángel que Sebstian asesinó.

- En primer lugar si este demonio asesinó a un ángel, debería estar de regreso en el reino de las tinieblas. En eso no hay discusión. No veo por qué lo proteges, Lilium.

- Oh, vamos, Gabriel, debería ver un poco más allá de tu nariz, en lugar de estar siempre mirándote el ombligo. Sebastian asesinó a un ángel, es cierto, pero tienes que tener en cuenta quien era ese ángel. Era Ash, y me imagino que sabes cómo era. Y aunque Ksiel lo haya estado protegiendo todo este tiempo, no puedes pasar por alto que él no era exactamente un ángel normal. No creo que no sepas que él intentó destruir Londres hace algunos años. – al ver la cara de incredulidad de Gabriel, Lilium supo que en realidad él no lo sabía. No podía creerlo, como un ser como él, que se supone es el enlace entre su dios y los humanos, no sabía que uno de los suyos había intentado purificar con fuego toda una ciudad humana.

A Sebastian no le hubiese gustado ser Ksiel en ese momento, en realidad no le hubiera gustado ser él en cualquier momento, pero en este instante en particular, menos, ya que el arcángel Gabriel miraba de una forma tan peligrosa a su subordinado que parecía que lo haría caer fulminado en cualquier momento.

- Se supone que el caso de Londres de hace algunos años fue resuelto, siendo el culpable un perro demonio que fue sacrificado. – dijo Ksiel, intentando que el nerviosismo no se reflejara en su voz, con muy poco éxito.

- Pero el perro demonio era dirigido por alguien más – agregó Sebastian.

- Ese alguien más era nada más y nada menos que el ángel que Sebastian asesinó, Ash/Ángela. – intervino Lilium.

En realidad los ángeles eran asexuados, por lo tanto podían tomar forma femenina o masculina, según se sintieran más cómodos, y algunos como Ash/Ángela tomaban ambas formas, pero sin duda no se cambiaban el nombre según el sexo que adoptaran. Eso era una rareza.

- Ksiel utilizó esto para ocultar lo que en realidad había pasado – dijo Lilium, queriendo ponerle punto final a la situación, y mostrando lo que parecía ser un amuleto. Era una piedra redonda de color verde, veteado con gris, del tamaño de un reloj de bolsillo. Tenía una inscripción en un idioma antiguo, y casi olvidado, conocido solo por los seres más antiguos de la creación. – Se lo quité cuando lo inmovilicé en el suelo.

Gabriel reconoció el amuleto tan antiguo como él mismo. Había sido creado para ocultar información a los dioses en caso de necesidad, para que estos no pudieran leer la mente de aquel que lo portaba o saber de algún hecho particular ocurrido en la tierra, que su portador no quería informar. Pero como había ido a parar a manos de Ksiel, era un misterio, ya que se supone que se había perdido hace eones.

Lilium se había enterado de lo del ángel genocida porque lo había visto en las mentes de Sebastian y Ciel, y supo las intenciones de Ksiel después de tocarlo, pero eso era solo por sus habilidades de chtonian. Para un arcángel como Gabriel habría sido más difícil darse cuenta del engaño.

Al romper el vínculo existente entre Ksiel y su amuleto, Gabriel pudo saber todo lo ocurrido con su subordinado, y la ira no tardó en aflorar.

XCXCX

Ciel comenzaba a aburrirse de estar solo en Bascania, al igual que el observar las imágenes que le mostraba el sfora.

Después de ver lo que ocurría en su mansión, y con Elizabeth, Ciel había visitado su mansión de la ciudad, que el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar y su sirviente Agni continuaban cuidando, pero ahora como dueños. Revisando el pasado Ciel se había enterado que la mansión había sido rematada para pagar deudas de la compañía, y por lealtad a Ciel, el príncipe Soma la había adquirido.

También se enteró que Undertacker continuaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, con las mismas costumbres de siempre. Lau y Ran Mao, en cambio, se habían marchado de Londres y ahora vivían en América.

Luego de esta visita a los conocidos más cercanos, Ciel perdió el interés por el sfora. Hasta que se le ocurrió que podía ver lo que Lilium y Sebastian estaban haciendo en ese momento. Pero nada apareció entre la arremolineante niebla roja, luego de pensar en ellos o invocarlos. El conde lo intentó de nuevo, pero nada ocurrió. Pensó que quizás estaban en un lugar donde no era posible espiar, y pensaba dejarlo, cuando se le ocurrió otra idea, ver el pasado de la chtonian. No le parecía justo que ella supiera todo sobre él, y que además pudiese leer su mente cuando lo quisiera, y además de todo eso, si era como él lo imaginaba, la chtonian incluso podía ver su futuro.

Ciel pensó en el pasado de Lilium, pero nada ocurrió. Luego lo dijo en voz alta, pero nuevamente la niebla arremolineante del sfora siguió sin mostrar nada.

- Muéstrame un momento en la vida de Lilium – dijo Ciel finalmente.

Entre la niebla comenzó a formarse una imagen. Era una habitación amplia, de color blanco. Frente a lo que parecía ser un tocador con un espejo, estaba sentada Lilium vestida con un peplo. A su espalda había una joven que le peinaba el cabello lentamente. La chtonian se veía más joven, como de unos quince o dieciséis años. Parecía impaciente también.

**N. A.** Este capítulo resultó ser más largo de lo que esperaba, así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Espero que les guste y que comenten. Siento haberme tardado en la actualización, pero últimamente apenas si tengo tiempo libre para dormir y comer. Gracias por leer.

Por ahí nos leemos. Abrazos…


	9. Capítulo 8: Lo que muestra el sfora P2

**Capítulo 8: Lo que muestra el sfora.**

**Parte 2**

- Muéstrame un momento en la vida de Lilium – dijo Ciel finalmente.

Entre la niebla rojiza comenzó a formarse una imagen que al conde le pareció extraña al asociarla con la chtonian. Era una habitación amplia, de color blanco. Frente a lo que parecía ser un tocador con un espejo, estaba sentada Lilium, vestida con un peplo, una especie de túnica griega. A su espalda había una joven, quien no parecía tener más edad que Lilium, y le peinaba el cabello lentamente. La chtonian se veía más joven, como de unos quince o dieciséis años, y su mirada denotaba justamente lo que su nombre significaba, inocencia y pureza. Una mirada que Ciel no le conocía.

Mientras le cepillaban el cabello Lilium parecía impaciente, como si esperara algo.

Dos golpes en la puerta fueron seguidos por la entrada de un hombre a la habitación. Era un hombre rubio, alto y de ojos azules, con un rostro que revelaba que había pasado los cuarenta, pero que aún conservaba su atractivo juvenil.

- Hola, padre – saludó Lilium en un idioma que Ciel no pudo identificar, pero aun así entendía, aunque no comprendía el por qué.

- Déjanos – le dijo el padre de Lilium a la joven que peinaba a su hija. Esta abandonó la habitación luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Ciel estaba sorprendido e intrigado a la vez. El hombre que Lilium llamaba padre no se parecía en nada a ella. Además, la vestimenta que ella tenía puesta parecía ser griega, y el idioma que hablaban se le parecía. Ciel no hablaba fluidamente el griego, pero entendía lo suficiente como para notar la similitud entre el idioma que hablaban las personas en el sfora y el griego que él conocía. Probablemente era griego antiguo, pensó Ciel. Aunque no se explicaba cómo era capaz de entenderlo. Quizás tenía que ver con lo que había hecho la chtonian antes de marcharse con Sebastian.

- Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí – dijo el padre de Lilium.

- ¿Porque soy tu hija adorada y no podías esperar más para verme? – respondió la chtonian, intentando hacerse agradable.

- Estuve con Ajax esta tarde, – el padre de Lilium parecía enfadado, Ciel pensó que quienquiera que fuera Ajax le había dado malas noticias – me dijo lo que ocurrió con su hijo Eudor.

Lilium se puso de pie, resoplando molesta.

- ¡No pongas esa cara, Lilium, sabes perfectamente que obraste mal! – dijo el padre.

- ¿Qué obre mal? – Lilium sacó a relucir su mal carácter - ¿Por qué? ¿Porque él es un idiota que no sabe comportarse con los demás? ¡Cree que por ser hijo de la mano derecha del rey de Dydimos puede hacer lo que se le antoje, y que porque yo soy una mujer debo aguantarlo!

Su padre la miraba sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba estas palabras de su hija.

- Lo siento, padre, no quise perder la paciencia – agregó ella, más calmada. – Es solo que él realmente me molesta, tan altanero, con tan poca inteligencia, y espera que yo sea una mujer complaciente, recatada, sin ninguna opinión de nada…

- Basta Lilium. – Él se calmó, y suavizó la mirada, era evidente que adoraba a su hija – Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo tampoco quisiera en realidad que tu consorte fuese alguien como él, solo permití que se encontraran y conocieran por una sugerencia del rey, pero tu actitud lo ha hecho desistir de tomarte por esposa, algo que en realidad agradezco…

Lilium sonrió ampliamente al oír a su padre, pero éste continuó.

- Aun así no debiste insultarlo de esa manera delante de los sirvientes, humillarlo así…

- El comenzó, con todas esas estupideces de cómo debe comportarse una buena mujer, intentado darme sermones, como si no se notara a distancia que es un tonto que solo repite lo que ha oído desde que nació, y que no tiene una opinión propia.

- ¡Lilium!

- Lo siento padre – ella pareció calmarse de nuevo.

- En realidad, yo lo lamento. Lamentablemente te di demasiadas libertades y no di prioridad a tu educación como una mujer, no pensé en ti solo como en mi hija, y te di una educación reservada para los hombres. Las consecuencias las observo ahora, pero eras una niña tan inquieta, e inteligente, que no fui capaz de cortar tus deseos de aprender. Lamentablemente los hombres no siempre quieren mujeres a su lado que cuestionen todo lo que dicen y que definitivamente sean más inteligentes y capaces que ellos mismos… - el padre de Lilium pareció pensar en algo y luego agregó - Quiero que el hombre que sea tu esposo te quiera y respete como yo quiero y respeto a tu madre.

- Padre, no es necesario que tenga un esposo.

- Claro que lo es. Tu madre y yo no estaremos aquí siempre, y no queremos que tú estés sola.

- No digas eso, padre – Lilium se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó – Ustedes estarán mucho tiempo conmigo.

- Pero cuando ya no estemos, todo lo que poseemos pasara a manos de otros, tu no tendrás nada y serás obligada a tomar esposo o convertirte en una sacerdotisa de Hestia. Quiero estar con vida cuando te desposes, y ser quien encuentre al candidato más idóneo para ti, pero no puedo hacerlo si tienes ese comportamiento con aquellos jóvenes que puedan ser buenos para ti.

- Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que Eudor no era bueno para mí – dijo ella alejándose de su padre.

- Así es, pero vendrán otros, y quiero que el que tu madre y yo consideremos el correcto para ti, quiera estar contigo, con nadie más.

Ciel estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esta revelación acerca de Lilium. En realidad ella había sido, alguna vez, una joven inocente y pura, aunque con carácter.

La imagen en el sfora cambió. Ahora se veía una alta figura encapuchada entrando a lo que parecía ser un gran estadio que funcionaba como teatro. Caminó entre las personas y se sentó junto a otra figura encapuchada, pero más alta y corpulenta. Ambos estaban rodeados por personas vestidas de forma común, campesinos, y gente del pueblo. Ciel pudo notar que la figura encapuchada más pequeña era LiIium. Ella se veía como de dieciocho años aproximadamente, y definitivamente se comportaba como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido. El hombre encapuchado a su lado tenía el rostro completamente oculto. Era una situación extraña, ambos encapuchados, rodeados por una multitud que disfrutaba una obra de teatro. Ella miró hacia el lado, algo inquieta, quizás por lo sospechosa que se veía la persona a su izquierda, quien a su vez hacía lo mismo. Al parecer ambos vieron sus rostros, porque Lilium abrió desmesuradamente los ojos como reconociendo a la persona junto a ella. Luego ocurrió algo muy curioso. El sujeto encapuchado junto a la chtonian se puso de pie y salió del estadio. Lilium se quedó perpleja por unos segundos y luego lo siguió, dándole alcance junto a un pozo.

- Príncipe Acheron – dijo Lilium, tomándolo de la capa para detenerlo.

El hombre se giró bruscamente, deshaciéndose del agarre de la chtonian, consiguiendo que la capucha que cubría su cabeza cayera sobre sus hombros.

Ciel no podía estar más sorprendido. Sin duda era Acheron, con sus ojos plateados, pero luciendo un poco más joven, y algo pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. Además su cabello era rubio dorado, no negro, como él lo había visto personalmente. ¿Príncipe? No esperaba esto, ni la actitud de Lilium, quien hablaba con un profundo respeto al dios.

- Yo no soy ningún príncipe, ya te lo dije una vez – dijo Acheron.

Lilium parecía sorprendida por la brusquedad de Acheron, pero aun así, logró sonreír.

- Veo que me recuerda – dijo la chtonian.

Acheron parecía aun más molesto, pero finalmente dijo:

- Es difícil olvidar unos ojos tan curiosos como los tuyos. Así como los míos, somos un par de fenómenos ¿o no? Después de todo tu también te ocultas ¿cierto?

- Es solo que yo no debería estar aquí.

- Ya somos dos, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme. – Acheron se puso la capucha de nuevo, e intento irse.

- ¡Espera! Hay algo que debo saber… Yo aun no estoy segura de lo que ocurrió hace ocho años, cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? Siempre he tenido la duda, tú dijiste…

- No hay nada que aclarar, puedes estar con tu conciencia tranquila. Olvida lo que pasó, y olvida que me conociste, yo lo intento todos los días.

- Pero, príncipe…

- ¡Créeme, una dama como tú no quiere saber ese tipo de cosas, y deja de llamarme príncipe, yo no soy nada! – Podía notarse la amargura en la voz de Acheron.

- ¡Lilium! – dijo un hombre joven, parecía tener unos veinte años, de cabello castaño claro, y ojos azules, acercándose a ellos, provocando que Lilium se pusiera pálida primero, y se sonrojara visiblemente después.

Eran actitudes que Ciel no había imaginado que la chtonian pudiera adoptar, y de alguna manera le areció adorable.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí, – dijo el hombre que los había interrumpido – viniste al teatro ¿verdad? Y además estás hablando con desconocidos. ¡Tu padre ya te advirtió que no aceptaría más actitudes como ésta!

- Corban, solo le hacía un par de preguntas a este hombre – dijo Lilium.

- Ya he satisfecho sus dudas, mi señora, ahora me marcho – dijo Acheron en tono burlón, inclinando la cabeza, dejando a Lilium a solas con Corban.

- ¿Quién era ese sujeto? – preguntó Corban, cuando Acheron su hubo alejado.

- Solo alguien que acababa de salir del estadio donde se exhibe la obra – contestó Lilium.

- ¿Y te acercaste a hacerle preguntas a un desconocido? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

- Por favor Corban, volvamos a casa ¿quieres?

Corban abrazó a Lilium de manera afectuosa al notar que ella estaba comenzando a enfadarse por su actitud.

- Solo quiero que estés sana y salva, mi querida. Pronto se anunciara nuestro compromiso, y no quiero que nada empañe nuestra celebración. En realidad no me importa que tu padre haya decidido esperar a que cumplas los veinte años para casarte conmigo, entiendo que aun no quiera dejarte ir. Siempre y cuando solo yo exista para ti no me importa esperar dos años para que formemos nuestra propia familia.

Un prometido. Matrimonio. Ciel no entendía nada. ¿Y donde estaban estas personas ahora? Lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que parecían humanos. El conde sabía que hubo un tiempo en que dioses y humanos se relacionaban en la tierra como algo normal. Pero esto era demasiado, y sin duda lo confundía.

La imagen en el sfora cambió nuevamente, esta vez Lilium estaba en lo que parecía ser un templo. El lugar estaba repleto de gente que hacia sus ofrendas frente al altar, mientras Lilium, quien se cubría con un manto, su padre, Corban, y un pequeño grupo de personas, que parecían ser nobles, por sus ropas y aspecto se encontraban junto a la parte más alta del altar, sentados cómodamente.

- Padre, no quiero estar aquí - le susurró Lilium a su padre, mirando con disgusto a un hombre alto, atractivo y rubio, que estaba sentado junto a un hombre ya mayor, y a otro que era igual a Acheron, solo que tenía los ojos azules.

- Lilium, por favor, debemos rendir respetos a la diosa Artemisa. – dijo el padre de Lilium en voz baja.

¿Lilium rindiendo respetos a un Dios? Cada imagen que veía en el sfora lo dejaba más confuso que el anterior. Hasta el momento había entendido que estos eran los primeros años de la vida de la chtonian. Luego de su segundo nacimiento.

Pero entonces hubo un alboroto general en el Templo. Alguien tropezó y una mujer estuvo a punto de dejar caer a su bebé, quien fue salvado providencialmente por un hombre quien se encontraba entre la multitud. La capa que este hombre llevaba puesta se cayó, dejando al descubierto su rostro: era Acheron.

- ¡Cogedlo! – dijo uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que Lilium, parecía tener la misma edad del padre de ésta, pero en su cabeza tenía una pequeña corona que lo investía de autoridad.

Los guardias tomaron a Acheron de los brazos y lo arrastraron ante el rey.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a deshonrar éste templo! – el rey se volvió a los guardias -. Encerradlo en sus aposentos hasta que termine aquí.

Acheron respondió con una sonrisa que parecía maligna, mientras Lilium parecía horrorizada.

La escena en el sfora cambió nuevamente. Esta vez era de noche y el templo estaba vacío, con excepción de un hombre que colgaba desnudo entre dos pilares frente al altar. Su cabello estaba empapado de sangre, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente de latigazos, y heridas.

Lilium entró al templo, escabulléndose entre las sombras. Nuevamente estaba cubierta con la capa, de entre sus ropas sacó lo que parecía ser una bota de agua. Se acercó al hombre inconsciente y le descubrió el rostro. Era Acheron.

- Ya basta, por favor. – dijo Acheron con dificultad.

- Tranquilo, Acheron, soy yo.

Al oírse llamar por su nombre, Acheron pareció recobrar sus sentidos, y miró con detenimiento a la persona que tenía frente a él.

- Deberías irte, si te descubren ayudándome, mi padre no tendrá misericordia de ti, aunque seas la hija de uno de sus hombres de confianza.

- No entiendo porque te hace esto Acheron, él es tu padre. – dijo Lilium, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo me lo pregunto todos los días.

Lilium acercó la bota de agua a los labios de Acheron, quien bebió con avidez, derramando gran parte del contenido por su pecho.

- Traje algo de comida también. – Lilium sacó de entre sus ropas un trozo de pan, que partió en pequeños pedazos y dio de comer en la boca a su amigo. Acheron no se hizo de rogar y comió todo lo que le dieron. – Hubiese querido traer más, pero no quería levantar sospechas.

- Esta bien así, gracias – dijo el atlante una vez comió el ultimo trozo de pan.

- Espero que te liberen pronto, pero si no es así, te traeré algo mañana.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo él con dificultad. - ¿No sabes lo que dicen de mí? ¿Tu padre no te lo ha comentado?

- Hago esto porque no me parece justo lo que te están haciendo. Y no, mi padre no ha hecho comentarios acerca de ti. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Acheron desvió la mirada, y se mantuvo en silencio.

- Está bien, entiendo, no quieres hablar del tema.

Acheron la miró de nuevo, a los ojos, ella no desvió la mirada, la sostuvo, sin cambiar esa expresión dulce, y casi inocente.

- Tú no eres como las otras jóvenes ¿cierto? – dijo Acheron.

Lilium iba a responder algo, pero apenas movió los labios, unos ruidos provenientes del exterior la alertaron, y sin despedirse se marchó, dejando a Acheron solo con su dolor físico y moral.

Nuevamente la imagen que el sfora mostraba cambió. Esta vez Acheron y Lilium estaban sentados sobre una capa, junto a lo que parecía ser un pozo abandonado, en las afueras del pueblo. Lilium suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Acheron, - hace ya un buen rato que estas ahí como si quisieras decirme algo y luego te quedas callada.

Para evidente sorpresa de Acheron, la chtonian apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del atlante, y permaneció allí.

- El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido. Solo quedan unos meses para que yo sea la esposa de Corban. – dijo Lilium. – Justo después de cumplir los veinte años, una semana después de tu cumpleaños número veintiuno.

- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa? – preguntó Acheron.

- Es que… no creo que en realidad quiera casarme.

- Creí que querías a ese hombre.

- Si, lo quiero, es solo que ya no siento que él sea igual que antes. Mientras más se acerca el día que serán nuestros esponsales, siento que se vuelve más autoritario, y exigente. Se reúne con más frecuencia con tu hermano Styxx, y eso…

- Piensas que Styxx es una mala influencia para él, ¿verdad?

- Es que… yo conozco a Styxx desde que era pequeño, y sé más o menos la forma en que piensa, que en realidad no es muy diferente a la mayoría de los hombres de Dydimos, y yo de verdad creí que Corban era diferente, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Solo quiere que lo entretenga, como si yo fuera una mascota o algo así.

- Vaya, y ni siquiera están unidos en matrimonio oficialmente. – dijo Acheron esbozando una sonrisa que Lilium no alcanzó a ver. – Generalmente eso ocurre después de ocurridos los esponsales.

- Creo que fui muy ingenua al creer que lo nuestro sería como lo de mis padres. Ellos son una de las pocas parejas que conozco que contrajeron nupcias porque lo deseaban ellos y no sus familias. Ellos se aman, y es eso lo que yo quiero para mí también, y creí que lo encontraría con Corban, sin embargo…

- Lo que ocurre es que no es normal que las mujeres tengan carácter, a menos que seas una diosa, y lamentablemente solo somos humanos. Como humanos nuestros destinos son guiados por los dioses, como hombres por nuestros soberanos, y tú como una mujer, debes estar sometida a la tutela de tu padre o tu esposo. Es lamentable, pero así son las cosas.

¿Humanos? ¿De qué hablaba Acheron? Ellos eran un dios y una chtonian, ¿por qué Acheron se refería a ellos como humanos?

Lilium giró su rostro para ver a Acheron.

- No me gusta no poder controlar mi vida. No me gusta estar sometida a otros. No me gusta no poder hacer las cosas bien, y así como están las cosas, no podré ser una buena esposa, una buena madre, ni siquiera una buena amante, porque no soy una buena mujer.

- Tú, y mi hermana Ryssa son las mejores mujeres que conozco – Acheron sonrió de manera dulce, intentando darle significado a las palabras que decía.

- Pero jamás he sido capaz de hacer lo que se espera de mí. La hija de un noble debería ser capaz de comportarse según las circunstancias, pero no soy lo suficientemente buena para eso. Mi padre me dice todo el tiempo que quizás se equivocó en la manera de educarme, que debió preocuparse más por fomentar mi prudencia que mi inteligencia, y a veces pienso que tiene razón.

Acheron acercó su mano a la cabeza de Lilium y acarició su cabello. La chtonian se sobresaltó al sentirlo.

- Lo siento – dijo Acheron, retrayéndose - ¿Te ofendí?

- Claro, que no – dijo Lilium – Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de actitudes de tu parte. Sé que no te gusta tocar a las personas, o que te toquen.

- Es evidente que eso ya está un poco superado contigo. Estas aquí, apoyando tu cabeza en mi regazo, y no me siento incómodo por eso. Es extraño, pero me gusta la forma en que me miras.

- ¿Y qué forma sería esa?

- Como si yo fuera una persona normal.

Lilium lanzó una carcajada.

- Pero si tu eres una persona normal – dijo la chtonian luego de parar de reír. Al ver la expresión de Acheron, la chtonian se puso seria y agregó: - Yo he oído las historias que corren sobre ti, acerca de que eres el hijo de un dios, pero Acheron, independiente de esas historias, y de la verdad que pueda haber en ellas, para mí tú eres una persona normal, y eres más humano que cualquier otro que haya conocido.

Acheron sonrió al oírla. Para Ciel era evidente que el dios se sentía aliviado al oír a Lilium, lo que le hacía preguntarse cuál era el misterio tras estos dos personajes. Era evidente que existía una parte de la historia que no le había sido contada.

- Eres una niña – dijo Acheron finalmente, provocando que Lilium lo mirara de forma interrogante – Me gusta eso. No cambies nunca ¿quieres? Menos conmigo.

- No comprendo a que viene, pero te diré que hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña. Hay quienes dicen que soy más madura que algunos hombres que pasan por sabios.

- Lilium, incluso tú debes haberte dado cuenta que estoy maldito.

La chtonian pareció reflexionar unos momentos y luego dijo:

- Bueno, en realidad he notado algo extraño en eso. El otro día, por ejemplo, cuando accidentalmente dejaste caer tu capucha, muchos te miraron, y la forma en la que lo hicieron fue realmente… aterradora. Era como si no pudiesen controlarse al estar ante tu presencia.

- Eso ha sido toda mi vida, por eso te digo que estoy maldito. Pero tú eres diferente. Contigo puedo hablar sin problemas, no me miras como si quisieras lanzarte sobre mí y… - Acheron pareció pensarlo mejor y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos – Visite al oráculo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó la chtonian, mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

- Akri di diyum…

- ¿El amo y señor regirá? ¿Qué significa?

Acheron parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir, así que desviando la mirada, y dando la conversación por finalizada, dijo:

- Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Prefiero no hablar estos temas.

Ciel no pudo evitar identificarse con Acheron. Si un dios podía estar maldito de la forma en que fuera, un humano como él con mayor razón. ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Lilium también estaría maldita? Y aquellas palabras… él también sentía curiosidad por lo que significaban.

Las imágenes en el sfora volvieron a cambiar. Esta vez fue el salón de un palacio lo que apareció en el orbe. El salón estaba repleto de gente. Todos ellos parecían distinguidos. Pero el sfora se concentró en dos mujeres que conversaban en un costado del salón, junto a la entrada que daba a un pasillo, tratando de pasar desapercibidas y no ser oídas. Una de ellas era Lilium, y la otra una hermosa mujer que parecía estar alrededor de los veintiséis o veintisiete años.

- Princesa Ryssa ¿podría entregarle esto a Acheron, por favor? – dijo Lilium entregándole una pequeña bolsita de lino – Es su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ryssa sonrió, y tomó el encargo entre sus manos, diciendo:

- Será un placer. El se pondrá muy feliz de recibirlo.

El rostro sonriente de Lilium cambió de expresión de manera abrupta. Era evidente que se debía a la persona que se acercaba a ellas en ese momento

- Pequeña Lilium ¿no me felicitarás por mi cumpleaños? – dijo un hombre idéntico a Acheron, excepto por el color de los ojos. Aunque Ciel también pudo notar que este hombre no desprendía la misma aura de atracción que el Dios.

- Príncipe Styxx – dijo Lilium – por supuesto, espero que el nuevo año de vida que comienza este lleno de éxito y sabiduría.

- Tan sería como siempre – dijo Styxx, acercándose más a la chtonian - ¿Es que nunca me regalarás una de tus hermosas sonrisas?

- No la molestes, Styxx – dijo Ryssa, intentando que su hermano dejara en paz a Lilium.

- No es contigo con quien hablo – dijo Styxx de mala manera – Además, padre necesita hablar contigo, deberías ir a verlo.

Ryssa pareció dudar unos minutos si dejar a Lilium a solas con su hermano, pero si su padre quería hablar con ella debía ser importante, así que finalmente los dejó solos.

- Así que pronto tú y mi gran amigo Corban se desposaran. Queda tan solo unos días para tan magno evento – dijo Styxx, acercándose más a Lilium, quien retrocedió unos pasos sin perder en ningún momento la seria expresión de su rostro. – Realmente es un hombre muy afortunado, teniendo una belleza como tú a su lado. Es una lástima que yo deba casarme con una princesa de algún reino vecino, de otro modo habría pedido tu mano en matrimonio sin demora, pero me debo a mi posición.

A medida que Styxx hablaba se acercaba cada vez a Lilium, quien retrocedía, intentando mantenerse alejada de él. Pero al parecer eso era justamente lo que el príncipe quería, porque cuando Lilium notó que habían llegado al pasillo, y que estaban completamente solos en el lugar, era ya tarde para huir, lo cual, obviamente era lo que la chtonian quería hacer.

- No me tienes miedo ¿verdad? – dijo Styxx al ver a Lilium mirando ansiosamente hacia la entrada que daba al salón.

- ¿Debería? – preguntó la chtonian, desafiante.

Ante este comentario Styxx sonrió, de una manera que hizo que a Ciel se le erizara la piel, y temiera por Lilium.

- Debes ser toda una fierecilla en la cama ¿o no? Qué envidia me da Corban, solo espero que sepa aprovecharte como se debe.

Evidentemente el comentario molestó a Lilium, quien endureció aun más su mirada. Pero esto no intimidó a Styxx, quien a juicio de Ciel, era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta lo mucho que estaba molestando a la chtonian. Si ella era solo la mitad de agresiva que en la actualidad, el principito podía irse despidiendo de alguna de sus extremidades.

Apenas treinta centímetros separaban a la chtonian del príncipe. Este último levantó su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de Lilium, pero nunca llegó a su destino, ya que un carraspeo a espaldas de Styxx lo detuvo.

- Veo que están aquí – dijo Corban, evidentemente molesto.

- Corban, amigo – dijo Styxx, dándose la vuelta, y sonriendo – comentaba con tu prometida lo afortunada que es de desposarse con un hombre como tú, teniendo en cuenta que ella fue adoptada por su familia, y no sabemos con seguridad cual es su origen. Aunque quizás su padre tenga razón, y ella es un regalo de los dioses.

Luego de decir esto, Styxx regresó a la fiesta. Lilium se había puesto pálida al oír el comentario del príncipe, mientras Corban la observaba con evidente mal humor.

Ciel no podía creer que el hermano de Acheron hubiese dicho algo como eso. Si quería humillar a Lilium, sin duda lo había conseguido. Aunque estaba más sorprendido de no ver ninguna reacción sobrenatural de parte de la chtonian. Mínimo que hiciera aparecer una espada en su mano derecha y emprendiera un ataque contra el mentiroso y mal educado príncipe.

Pero Ciel no pudo ver si Styxx había recibido o no una lección de parte de la chtonian, ya que la imagen en el sfora cambió rotundamente.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Lilium, y ésta yacía sobre la cama, profundamente dormida, con la mano izquierda sobre el abdomen y la derecha junto al rostro que había girado en esa dirección. Al verla así, Ciel no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel que le había dado el significado de pureza, inocencia y belleza a la palabra lilium había visto a la chtonian dormida alguna vez, porque el rostro relajado, y siempre hermoso, solo podía inspirar esas palabras. Ciel estaba gratamente sorprendido, preguntándose si en la actualidad, cuando dormía, aun tenía esa expresión. La encontró mucho más hermosa y radiante ya que el mal humor no nublaba su vista. Se quedó allí, mirándola, fascinado, y podría haber seguido observándola durante mucho tiempo más, pero la entrada de alguien a la habitación interrumpió su velada contemplativa.

El recién llegado era Corban, quien se quedó petrificado junto a la puerta del cuarto al ver a Lilium durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Por las ropas que ambos llevaban era evidente que los acontecimientos que Ciel observaba habían ocurrido el mismo día que la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Styxx. Interiormente Ciel rogó que el matrimonio no se hubiese llevado a cabo. Aunque esto era muy extraño, sin duda, ya que si Lilium se hubiese casado, su esposo debería haber estado en algún lugar de Bascania, o al menos un vestigio de que había formado parte de la vida de la chtonian, de la misma manera que los retratos de Dorus atestiguaban que él había vivido allí. Pero… se supone que Lilium se había ido a vivir a Bascania cuando Dorus había aparecido en su vida, y antes de eso había estado viviendo con Acheron. Entonces ¿en qué momento había estado viviendo con su esposo?

A Ciel no le gustó para nada la forma en que Corban miraba a Lilium. Era una mirada llena de lujuria, poco confiable. Además era evidente que el hombre había estado bebiendo, ya que sus ojos tenían esa expresión tan característica de a quien se le han pasado las copas.

Lentamente Corban se acercó a la cama de Lilium, mientras iba quitándose la túnica, hasta quedar desnudo. La chtonian estaba completamente ajena a lo que ocurría en su habitación, mientras el corazón de Ciel comenzaba a acelerarse a raíz de lo que estaba viendo. Aunque no quería ver a Lilium con otro hombre, una parte de él quería saber cómo terminaría esto.

Corban se sentó en la cama junto a su prometida, y lentamente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su mano derecha, acariciándola, y dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Lilium se removió en la cama, inquieta, para luego abrir los ojos. Al ver a Corban junto a ella, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida, e intentó sentarse en la cama, pero las manos de Corban, en sus hombros, se lo impidieron.

- Quédate así – dijo él, acercándose a besarla.

Lilium giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

- Estuviste bebiendo – dijo la chtonian, recuperando la compostura, y tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, pero sin éxito. Entonces pareció notar que su prometido estaba desnudo junto a ella, porque con un leve tono de pánico en la voz preguntó - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Lilium, ¿no es obvio? Quiero dejar mi marca en ti para que ya nadie vuelva a pensar siquiera en mirarte, o tu pienses en alguien más.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No me gustó nada lo que vi esta tarde con Styxx. - Corban comenzó a besar el cuello de la chtonian, sin preocuparse que ella intentara rechazarlo.

- No pasó nada con el príncipe Styxx – dijo Lilium, intentando alejar las manos del hombre, que trataban de quitarle el peplo.

- No pasó nada porque yo llegué, pero si me hubiese tardado un poco…

- No digas tonte…

Los labios de Corban impidieron que la chtonian continuase hablando. Mientras la besaba y la mantenía inmovilizada en la cama con ambas manos, el futuro esposo de la chtonian se puso sobre ella. Lilium pareció entrar en pánico porque comenzó a removerse aun más bajo el cuerpo del hombre desnudo. Repentinamente, con un gesto de disgusto Corban dejó de besar a Lilium. Al ver un hilo de sangre saliendo del labio del hombre, Ciel no necesito de mucha imaginación para suponer lo que había ocurrido: la chtonian lo había mordido.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Corban. Luego ocurrió lo más inesperado para Lilium, y Ciel. Corban le dio una bofetada a la chtonian, quien se quedó quieta, mirándolo con una expresión extraña, entre sorprendida y dolida. – No deberías retarme. En menos de una semana serás mi esposa y harás lo que yo diga.

- ¡Pues aun no soy tu esposa, ni estoy bajo tus órdenes, suéltame de inmediato! – gritó Lilium, recuperando el mal carácter.

Pero Corban era demasiado fuerte para la chtonian, y no tuvo ninguna compasión de ella, mientras le quitaba el peplo y la tocaba de manera agresiva.

- ¿Lo estás disfrutando? – le preguntó Corban, masajeando con fuerza uno de los pechos de Lilium, que había dejado al descubierto.

- ¡No! – dijo ella, formando una mueca de dolor.

- Mejor, solo los hombres y las prostitutas lo disfrutan.

Fue un nuevo shock para la chtonian, quien al parecer estaba conociendo al verdadero Corban.

Ciel estaba horrorizado también. En ese momento tuvo ganas de matar al maldito que lastimaba a Lilium. ¿Por qué ella no se defendía? ¿Por qué no lo hacía desaparecer con el pensamiento?

La única forma de que ella se librara de lo que su futuro esposo estaba a punto de hacerle era que alguien llegara a salvarla, de otro modo…

- Ahora serás mía, y de nadie más, siempre… - dijo Corban separando las piernas de la chtonian.

Repentinamente la niebla roja inundó el sfora, y un aura extraña rodeó al conde, provocándole escalofríos. El miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen de lo que sentía. Se quedó petrificado al ver a Lilium, observándole con una mirada para nada amigable.

- ¡Que estabas haciendo! – dijo ella, acercándose a Ciel.

- Yo… yo solo quería saber…

La chtonian sabía perfectamente lo que Ciel había estado haciendo. Lo sintió en el momento que puso un pie de regreso en Bascania. También sabía todo lo que había visto, y se maldijo a si misma por no haber llegado antes y evitar que el conde se enterara de lo que había ocurrido con Corban.

- ¡Por qué…! – dijo Lilium intentando leer los pensamiento de Ciel, pero para su sorpresa la mente del conde estaba en blanco para ella.

- Déjame que te explique… no fue mi intención, solo que todo se salió de control – dijo Ciel, preocupado.

Lilium nuevamente intentó saber lo que Ciel pensaba respecto a sus motivaciones y opiniones sobre lo que había visto, pero nada pasó. Esto la alteró ¿Por qué no podía saber lo que él pensaba? Era empática, así que podía sentir la preocupación que provenía del conde, pero no sabía a qué se debía esa preocupación, o qué pensaba de ella. ¿En qué momento había dejado de saber lo que él pensaba? Las emociones de la chtonian ahora si estaban fuera de control

- ¡Yo te ayudé! ¡Te permito quedarte en mi hogar! ¿¡Y tú me pagas de esta manera! ¡Espiándome! – ella gritaba.

- Yo…

- ¡Será mejor que te alejes de mi vista!

Dicho esto Lilium desapareció de la habitación llevándose el sfora, dejando a Ciel completamente solo, y muy preocupado. El conde no tenía claro que hacer, quizás lo mejor en esos momentos era abandonar Bascania.

XCXCXCXCX

**N. A:** ¿Que les parece hasta ahora? Espero que le guste, y que por favor dejen algún comentario, se los agradeceré profundamente. Por ahí nos leemos.


	10. Capítulo 9: Decisiones y pactos

**Capítulo 9: Decisiones y pactos.**

Lilium apareció en Katoteros portando el sfora que le había arrebatado a Ciel. Se veía realmente molesta, y Acheron, al verla, no necesitó preguntar de qué se trataba. Era evidente que el invitado de su amiga había hecho algo para molestarla.

El dios atlante miró hacia el pasado de Ciel, a lo que había ocurrido en Bascania, y entendió todo claramente. El joven humano sabía demasiado. Afortunadamente tenía solución.

- Evidentemente las cosas no están saliendo como esperabas ¿no es así? – dijo Acheron, sonriendo – Ya no es tan divertido.

- No me molestes ¿quieres? – dijo la chtonian, sentándose a los pies del trono del dios, y ofreciéndole el sfora.

Acheron hizo desaparecer el orbe de las manos de su amiga, haciéndolo aparecer en el lugar que generalmente ocupaba, la habitación de Alexion.

- Y es tan terrible ¿por…? – dijo Acheron sentándose junto a Lilium. – Después de todo solo tienes que borrar su memoria y el nunca sabrá nada acerca de ti… o de mí.

- ¿Quieres que el olvide todo acerca de ti? – preguntó Lilium.

- No creo que entienda que es lo que vio de mí, por lo tanto no me importa. Tu, sin embargo…

Lilium suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Acheron. Este sonrió, abrazándola. A veces aun parecía una niña, intentando ser una buena hija y una buena mujer noble. Ella finalmente había conseguido lo que siempre había querido, ser libre de la autoridad de otros, viajar a donde quisiera sin tener que dar explicaciones, pero aun así, sabía que ella no estaba satisfecha, algo faltaba en su vida, y lo sabía porque él se sentía de la misma manera. No importaba lo poderosos que fueran, siempre había limitaciones. El, por ejemplo, jamás podría ver personalmente a su madre, la diosa Apollymi, ya que eso desencadenaría el Telikos, el fin del mundo. Es que cuando querían joderte la vida, lo hacían de principio a fin.

- Vamos Lilium, esto tiene solución, cambia esa cara ¿quieres?

- Es que no es solo eso, Ash. Cuando traté de saber qué es lo que pensaba respecto a lo que había visto, no pude saber nada. Su mente estaba en blanco para mí, y sabes perfectamente que él solo es un humano, por lo tanto, eso no debería estar pasando.

- ¿Estás segura? Quizás solo fue algo momentáneo, por el mal rato. O quizás simplemente no estaba pensando nada, por la impresión al verse descubierto.

- No Ash, estoy segura de lo que digo. No puedo saber lo que piensa, solo vagamente lo que está sintiendo, miedo, angustia, y algo de remordimiento y… lástima, pero principalmente miedo.

- Sabes que puedes borrar su memoria cuando quieras, ya deja de preocuparte.

- Es que…

Lilium parecía querer encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Al notar la indecisión y confusión en la voz de la chtonian, el dios atlante la miró a la cara. Y no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Lilium estaba ruborizada?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lil?

- El que haya visto mi vida cuando era humana, me hizo preguntarme un par de cosas, bastantes estúpidas por cierto, - dijo ella levantando la vista y mirando al dios a los ojos – pero al mismo tiempo siento vergüenza por…

Acheron no necesitó oír más, las últimas palabras de Lilium lo hicieron comprender en parte su malestar, pero también le trajeron dolorosos recuerdos.

- Es suficiente, no necesitas decirlo – dijo Acheron.

El conocía perfectamente la historia. Y de no haber estado Corban muerto, cuando Acheron se enteró de lo que le había hecho a Lilium, él lo habría matado con sus propias manos.

Había ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños número veintiuno. El mismo día que se celebraba en palacio el cumpleaños de su hermano Styxx, Lilium estaba siendo atacada por su prometido, y los poderes de dios de Acheron estaban siendo liberados. Días después todo había terminado. El dios Apolo atacó a Acheron y lo mató, mientras Artemisa, la diosa que supuestamente amaba al atlante, observaba sin hacer nada. Ese hecho aun no era perdonado por Acheron, a pesar de lo que aun sucedía entre ellos. A pesar de esa relación enfermiza.

Al morir Acheron, su madre, Apollymi, fue liberada, derramando sobre la humanidad todo su odio y rencor por lo ocurrido a su hijo, acabando con la mayoría de ellos, entre los cuales se encontraba toda la familia humana de Lilium, y su futuro esposo. Los pocos humanos sobrevivientes regresaron a la edad de piedra, a vivir en cuevas y vestir pieles de animales. Todo avance de la humanidad hasta ese momento se perdió en esas pocas horas en que Apollymi dejó caer su ira. Las Moiras, o Destinos instaron a Artemisa para que le devolviera la vida a Acheron con un antiguo ritual y de esta manera volver a recluir a su madre en Kalosis, el infierno atlante. Acheron, quien se encontraba en Tártaro, el reino de los muertos de Hades, fue engañado por Artemisa y bebió la sangre de la diosa, lo que lo trajo de nuevo a la vida, pero con un precio. Ya solo podría alimentarse de la sangre de la diosa griega para sobrevivir, y conservar su esencia, ya que el pasar demasiado tiempo sin beber su sangre despertaría lo peor de él, no siendo necesaria la presencia de su madre para traer el fin del mundo a la tierra. Además, cualquier intento de ver a su madre Apollymi la liberaría, y como diosa atlante que había jurado destruir a la humanidad, no podía retractarse. Con esto se cumplía la profecía que habían lanzado los Destinos sobre Acheron cuando este aun no había nacido, y lo que había obligado a Apollymi a esconderlo entre los humanos, y sellar sus poderes. El heraldo del Telikos, lo habían llamado Atropos, Clotho y Lachesis, el que traería la destrucción de todos los dioses atlantes, y acabaría con el mundo. Y las cosas se habían conjugado para traer el fin del mundo de varias maneras a través de él. Si Acheron moría, su madre sería liberada y sería el fin del mundo. Si Acheron visitaba a su madre en Kalosis, esta sería liberada y se desataría el fin del mundo. Si Acheron pasaba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse de la sangre de la diosa Artemisa, perdería el control sobre sí mismo, y no necesitaría de ningún intermediario para traer el fin del mundo, ya que podría hacerlo el mismo, en cuyo caso los chtonian se pondrían en movimiento y deberían acabar con él o su madre, cualquiera fuera el caso, si es que podían.

Por otro lado, Lilium, con sus poderes aun sellados, fue salvada por el chtonian Savitar, quien la llevó a vivir a su isla, hasta que sus poderes fueron liberados. Fue en esa isla donde Acheron recibió entrenamiento y aprendió a utilizar sus poderes de dios, pasando sus momentos libres junto a Lilium y Simi, que en ese tiempo parecía una niña demonio de no más de tres años de edad. Un año más tarde los poderes de la chtonian fueron liberados, trayendo con ello todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior, incluyendo el preciso momento en que había sido asesinada por otro chtonian, su esposo.

Si, definitivamente, sus vidas habían sido un asco.

A lo largo de los milenios, ambos habían sufrido algunas pérdidas, se habían equivocado, con consecuencias no solo para ellos, sino también para sus cercanos, y habían luchado hombro con hombro contra todo aquel que atentará contra la humanidad, pero sin involucrarse con ella.

Y ahora…

- Me preguntaba, que habría pasado si Ciel me hubiese conocido como humana.

Sorpresa para Acheron. Sabía que Lilium tenía un interés especial en el joven humano, eso era evidente. Pero ese interés no necesariamente tenía que ser de tipo romántico. Al menos eso pensaba hasta antes de oír esa frase, que definitivamente la había delatado a sus ojos.

- ¡Lilium, te gusta Ciel Phantomhive! – dijo Acheron sobresaltándola.

Ella pareció sorprendida por la afirmación de su amigo, pero luego sonrió como si él estuviese diciendo incoherencias, y dijo:

- Realmente estas con mucha imaginación hoy.

Mientras tanto Ciel seguía en Bascania, en el mismo lugar en el que Lilium lo había dejado. Seguía confundido, sin saber claramente que hacer. Y también estaba molesto consigo mismo, después de todo era capaz de reconocer que su actitud había sido incorrecta, y que la chtonian tenía motivos para enfadarse, y más aún con los momentos tan íntimos de ella, que había contemplado.

Al aparecer Sebastian frente al Conde, este trató de olvidar el mal rato que había pasado con la chtonian, y decidió enfocarse en el motivo por el cual ama y demonio se habían ausentado.

- ¿Y qué averiguaron en su salida? – preguntó Ciel adoptando una actitud arrogante y algo indiferente, intentando ocultar lo que en realidad sentía.

- ¿Es que acaso mi akra no lo ha informado, Conde? Ella venía a encontrarse con usted – contestó Sebastian.

- Ella se marchó sin tener tiempo para informarme – Ciel trataba de parecer despreocupado. No quería que el demonio se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido.

- Si usted quiere saber, le informo que con akra Lilium fuimos al Séptimo Cielo.

Ciel parecía confundido. Había oído el término con anterioridad, pero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería

- ¿El séptimo cielo? – preguntó Ciel.

- Así es, el hogar de los ángeles. Fue allí donde encontramos a quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Y se sorprenderá al saber que la motivación no es otra más que venganza. Increíble, al parecer incluso los ángeles sucumben ante ese deseo. Son más parecidos a los humanos que los demonios.

Ciel estaba sorprendido por la revelación de Sebastian, mientras el demonio, con su actitud habitual, hablaba como si todo aquello no lo involucrara y solo fuera un espectador más ante lo ocurrido.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

- No se preocupe, joven conde, mi akra lo ha solucionado todo. O al menos ha intimidado lo suficiente a Ksiel como para que no quiera intentar algo, sin mencionar que fue destituido de su cargo por el arcángel Gabriel, por lo tanto no tiene los privilegios que le permitirían ingresarme en la lista de los demonios más buscados, y usted es un humano, y cualquier intento de ese ángel por atacarlo será detectado por Lilium. No debe preocuparse.

- ¿Tú crees? Sin embargo anteriormente Lilium no fue capaz de saber quién estaba detrás del ataque. ¿Por qué lo sabría ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Por respuesta el demonio solo sonrió, sabiendo que eso irritaría a su antiguo amo.

XCXCX

Pasaron algunos días, que para Ciel se hicieron eternos. Aun no tenía noticias de Lilium. Si ella se había comunicado con Sebastian, Ciel no se había enterado. Pero aun seguía estando la tina llena de agua caliente en las noches y la mesa puesta en cada una de las comidas.

Para el conde Phantomhive solo quedaba una opción: regresar a su vida, a su mansión, a su título, a sus fábricas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, y a su prometida. Era esto último, lo que más reticencia le causaba, después de todo Elizabeth no era la esposa que quería, no era la mujer a quien quería tener a su lado. Pero… ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Ciel no notó la presencia del dios atlante en el salón en el que se encontraba, hasta que este lo llamó por su nombre.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Acheron.

- ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó el conde.

- ¿Aun no has tomado una decisión?

- Eres un dios, deberías saber la decisión que he tomado.

Acheron sonrió ante la insolencia de Ciel. Nunca le habían gustado las personas que no luchaban por lo que querían y creían. El atlante era del tipo que creía que se debía morir con la frente en alto, sin achicarse ante nadie. Y definitivamente Ciel era de ese tipo de personas, por lo tanto entendía que era lo que le había gustado a Lilium del humano, aunque ella continuara negándolo. Pero no lo negaba porque quisiera engañar al dios, sino porque se quería engañar a sí misma.

Ah, las emociones, siempre eran un problema, especialmente el amor.

- Sabría la decisión que has tomado, si hubieses tomado una en realidad, pero aun estas confundido. No sabes que hacer. Nada ha resultado como lo tenias planeado, has tenido que ir construyendo sobre la marcha, y en este momento te encuentras en un punto muerto, y no sabes qué camino seguir…

- Bien, bien. – dijo Ciel, interrumpiendo al dios. - ¿Lilium quiere que me marche?

- No lo sé, no lo hemos discutido.

- Pero… tú estas aquí para que me marche ¿no?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Solo pregunté por la decisión que habías tomado. En cuanto a las preguntas que no has formulado, no, Lilium no vendrá, y si, ella está un poco enfadada aun, pero no te dará la espalda.

Para Acheron los pensamientos de Ciel eran tan claros como si los dijera en voz alta. ¿Por qué Lilium no podía oírlos?

- Me gustaría hablar con ella, explicarle…

Acheron no estaba sorprendido por el nuevo descubrimiento, en realidad. Para él era muy evidente que el conde se sentía atraído por la chtonian, pero había conocido a tantos humanos, dioses, demonios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales a lo largo de los milenios que se sentían atraídos por ella, que cuando lo descubrió no le llamó mayormente la atención, sin embargo la situación había cambiado. A Lilium también le atraía el humano, y eso podía causar uno que otro problema. Pero confiaba lo suficiente en la chtonian como para saber que haría lo correcto.

- Ella vendrá cuando termine el trabajo que está realizando, supongo. – dijo el dios.

- ¿Trabajo?

- ¿Creías que no había regresado porque no quería encontrarse contigo? – dijo Acheron sonriendo burlonamente, con una expresión muy similar a la de Sebastian cuando quería sacarlo de quicio.

- Yo… pensé que no regresaba porque estaba molesta…

- Y lo está, pero no por eso dejará su hogar, antes te pediría a ti que te marcharas.

- Realmente quiero disculparme con ella…

- Y tendrás la oportunidad, pero también debes tomar una decisión, pronto. Eres humano, con una vida finita, no sigas malgastando tu tiempo, cuando hay tantas cosas que podrías hacer.

Luego de estas palabras, Acheron dejó a solas a Ciel. El dios tenía razón, debía tomar una decisión, y pronto.

XCXCX

Lilium llegó exhausta a Katoteros. ¿Quién dijo que una reunión no podía cansarte? ¿Quién dijo que un inmortal todopoderoso no se agotaba? Especialmente después de oír una serie de lamentos de un grupo de were-hunter. Si ellos supieran que todo aquello que decían ya era sabido por Savitar y ella misma, quizás lo pensarían dos veces antes de lanzar alguna calumnia sobre algún otro were. Pero finalmente eran ellos quienes decidían, la labor de Savitar era ser un mediador, e impedir que se mataran los unos a los otros, y la misión de Lilium era impedir que el chtonian Savitar perdiera la paciencia y comenzara a eliminar were-hunter. Aunque había ocasiones en que ella misma estaba tentada a eliminar a algunos.

Al encontrarse con Acheron este le comunicó los pormenores de su encuentro con Ciel Phantomhive, aunque omitió el hecho de que el conde se sentía atraído por ella. Consideró que no era necesario. Después de todo solo era atracción. El que llegara a convertirse en amor, por parte de alguno, no era recomendable. Después de todo, él era mortal.

A Lilium el tema de Ciel la había mantenido alejada de los tópicos discutidos en el Omegrión. Seguía pensando en las palabras del atlante, y de alguna manera debía reconocer que el joven humano que estaba de visita en su hogar le atraía. Y eso no era para nada una buena señal.

Pero había tomado la decisión de ayudarlo, le había dado su palabra en que dejaría que sería él quien decidiera. Por lo tanto, regresaría a Bascania y hablaría con Ciel. No tenía intenciones de borrarle la memoria, después de todo aquello podría serle de utilidad para entender que habían personas que aun pasando por malos momentos habían seguido adelante. También debía admitir que esperaba que el conde se sintiera identificado de alguna manera con ella.

Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el problema de Ciel, no necesitaba leer sus pensamientos ahora para entenderlo. Era tan evidente. Y era un tema que definitivamente hablaría con él.

Con esa idea regresó a su hogar, encontrándose con Sebastian, quien esperaba impaciente el regreso de la chtonian.

- Por un momento crei que nos habías abandonado – dijo Sebastian al verla.

- Eso hubieses querido, estoy segura – dijo Lilium sonriendo.

- ¿Y quien me alimentaría?

- Encontrarías la manera de salir adelante sin mí. ¿Dónde está Ciel?

- Ha vagado toda la semana por Bascania como alma en pena. Supongo que te extrañaba.

- Mmmmh… probablemente se sentía solo. Supongo que tú has estado jugando con Phantom toda esta semana y apenas has prestado atención al joven conde.

- Claro que no, después de todo, molestarlo, también es una entretención.

Al oir esto Lilium lanzó una carcajada que no fue capaz de reprimir. Sebastian tenía razón, molestar a Ciel era divertido. La carcajada fue oída por el conde al entrar en ese preciso momento al salón donde la chtonian y el demonio estaban reunidos.

Ciel sintió una punzada de celos al verla divertirse con el demonio, al igual que algo de alivio al verla. Ella lo saludo normalmente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿Es que ya lo había olvidado todo? Se preguntaba Ciel.

- Debemos hablar, acerca de la decisión que has tomado, Ciel – dijo Lilium – Porque me imagino que ya has decidido, por lo menos lo que respecta a Tanaka.

Ciel, que en un primer momento creyó que Lilium esperaba que él le dijera que se marchaba, finalmente entendió a lo que la chtonian se refería. La inminente muerte del antiguo administrador y mayordomo de los Phantomhive.

- ¿Tanaka? ¿Es que le ocurre algo? – preguntó el demonio, quien a pesar de los muchos problemas que le daban los sirvientes en la mansión, y cuanto se quejaba de ellos, no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía por el anciano. Poca, pero simpatía después de todo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – preguntó Ciel, ignorando a Sebastian.

- Quince días de vida – contestó Lilium – y se ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo, porque quiere verte antes de partir.

El impacto de la noticia se vio reflejado en el rostro del joven conde. El demonio también se sorprendió, pero su rostro impasible no demostró ninguna emoción.

- Pero… si lo visito… significa que volveré a la mansión, a mi antigua vida. – dijo Ciel.

- No necesariamente. Estoy seguro que Lilium sabe la manera de visitar al viejo Tanaka sin que los otros sirvientes se enteren.

- En realidad si quieres visitarlo sin que los otros se enteren, se puede. Pasando a otro tema, tu mansión será rematada dentro de un mes, ¿has decidido si quieres recuperarla?

Ciel no estaba seguro de que pensar. Lilium se comportaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y eso lo tenía inquieto.

- No tengo el dinero para recuperarla. – declaró Ciel.

- Existe una manera. Puedes convertirte en un escudero, y de esta forma se te otorgarán los medios, no solo para recuperar tu mansión, sino también las fábricas. Volverás a ser lo que eras antes. Aunque puedes prescindir del título de perro guardián de la Reina, si lo deseas.

- Pero ser un escudero, significa que servirá a algún dark hunter. Será como un sirviente – dijo Sebastian - ¿no es asi?

- En realidad, no.

- ¿Qué es un escudero? – preguntó Ciel.

- Un escudero es un humano que sirve a un dark hunter – contestó el demonio.

- ¿Servir?

- Algo asi como un mayordomo – aclaró Sebastian sonriendo malignamente. Sin duda la idea de ver aCiel sirviendo a alguien más lo divertía.

- Yo no soy el sirviente de nadie.

- Serviste a la reina Victoria por 3 años, como su perro guardián. – dijo Lilium.

- Eso fue diferente, tenía un propósito.

- De todas maneras no es así como funcionan las cosas. Los escuderos son los compañeros que ayudan a los dark hunter, y más que servir al dark hunter, sirven a Artemisa, y son recompensados muy bien por ello, aunque ella rara vez se relaciona con ellos. Son humanos después de todo, y la diosa pelirroja no es muy amable con estos. En un principio los escuderos debían montar guardia durante el día frente a las criptas de los dark hunter, hoy en día en cambio se dedican a adquirir legalmente propiedades para ellos, y ser la cara visible del dark hunter al que sirven. Además se encargan de eliminar a todo humano que signifique un peligro para los dark hunter, al exponer su existencia. Existe una larga línea de escuderos. Generalmente es un trabajo familiar, como una herencia. Además existen varios tipos de escuderos. Existe el consejo de escuderos, ellos son un grupo de escuderos que supervisa el trabajo de otros escuderos. Ellos son quienes hacen la nómina y reparten el dinero que los escuderos reciben como pago por su trabajo, o que necesitan para emprender algún negocio. También se dedican a proteger a las familias humanas de los adark hunetr, si es que tienen. Me refiero cuando el dark hunter acaba de ingresar a las filas, obviamente.

Lilium había comenzado de nuevo, asi que Ciel decidió tomar asiento. Era evidente que se extendería en una larga explicación sobre los escuderos.

- No todos los escuderos están asignados a un dark hunter. Existen algunos que se encargan solo de proteger el secreto, ocultando cualquier evidencia que pueda delatarlos. Impidiendo que los humanos conozcan también de la existencia de los daimons. Hay toda una red, en donde tienen a sus propios banqueros, doctores, administradores, inventores, etc., por lo tanto los escuderos se han dividido en ramas, como los escuderos barnacle o echo, que son escuderos asignados a un dark hunter, y viven con ellos, apareciendo como el propietario mortal de la casa en la que habita el dark hunter. Están también los ritos de sangre, quienes son llamados para ejecutar a cualquier dark hunter renegado, escudero o humano que represente una amenaza, ellos son una subrama de los escuderos thetis, quienes se encargan de que escuderos y dark hunter cumplan las reglas. También existen los escuderos dorean, y pretendo que tú seas uno de ellos. Estos escuderos son agentes libres, sirven a cualquier dark hunter que lo necesite. Ellos generalmente establecen algún negocio que los respalde, y se dedican a cosas como las armas, transporte e inventos, probablemente fábricas de juguetes y dulces no entran en la categoría, pero podrías cambiar de rubro.

- ¿Realmente pretendes que me convierta en un escudero? – preguntó Ciel, a quien la idea no le atraía para nada.

- Es una opción – dijo Lilium.

- Pero tú lo has dicho, fabricas de juguetes y dulces no son un rubro que pueda incluirse como útil para los dark hunter.

- Mmmm… supe de un escudero que puso un periódico, eso tampoco parece ser muy útil ahora, pero mas tarde será de mucha ayuda. En cuanto a los juguetes y los dulces, puede ser una fachada para adquirir propiedades que puedan ser utilizadas por los dark hunter en otros países, o simplemente para darle trabajo a las familias de los dark hunter de ingreso reciente… ah, no lo sé.

- ¿Cuando ingresó el ultimo dark hunter?

- En 1893, su nombre es Sundown.

- ¿Sundown?

- Bueno, su apodo, se llama Jess, y es un pistolero de Mississippi. Murió el día de su boda. Se pedía recompensa por su cabeza. Antes de él, creo que fue Diana Poter… y el próximo dark hunter será… mmmm… Dimitri Romanov.

- ¿Romanov?

- Si, primo del zar, es que habrá un problema en Rusia…

Lilium se detuvo en su explicación al ver el rostro con que Ciel la observaba.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasará? – preguntó Ciel - ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo?

La chtonian decidió decirle la verdad al conde, después de todo, no perdería nada. O por lo menos decirle parte de la verdad.

- En realidad Ciel, yo no soy capaz de ver tu futuro.

- Pero tenía entendido que los chtoian eran capaces de ver el futuro cuando intervenían en el. – dijo Sebastian, mientras Ciel parecía reacio a creer lo que la chtonian le estaba contando.

- Los otros chtonian si, pero yo no. Creí haberles dicho que era diferente a los otros. Entre mas alejados de mi estén, mas claro será el futuro de esas personas, pero quienes son cercanos a mi, su futuro es un misterio.

- ¿Quieres decir que en cuanto me aleje de ti, serás capaz de ver mi futuro? – preguntó Ciel.

- Cambiemos el tema ¿quieres?

Ciel iba a insistir, pero la mirada de la chtonian, y el recordar que ya había cometido una indiscreción con ella, lo hicieron desistir.

- Ese dark hunter que conocimos Sebastian y yo ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó Ciel, camiando el tema. Algo que a Sebastian le llamó la atención. Sin duda se había perdido de algo en estos días. ¿Qué no le habían contado?

- Valerius Magnus, antiguo general romano, nació en Roma, en el año 152 a. c. y murió en el 120 a. c., tiene mas de dos mil años.

- Si acepto ser un escudero, deberé servirle a el, ¿y a quien más?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, con el tiempo los conoceras, si es que aceptas, claro. Piénsalo, tienes un mes antes que rematen tu mansión. En cuanto a Tanaka, debes decidirte pronto.

XCXCXCX

Ksiel llegó a lo más profundo del infierno, el hogar de Lucifer. Jamás pensó que llegaría tan bajo por hacer justicia por la muerte de Ash/Angela, pero ahora que no tenía su trabajo, que había sido exiliado, y su talismán arrebatado, sus opciones estaban más que limitadas. Y el hacer tratos con el príncipe de las tinieblas era la última opción.

El ángel le había pedido ayuda a Lilith para llegar a Lucifer, a la exuberante pelirroja amante del rey de los demonios. Ella aceptó de inmediato, especialmente al enterarse de lo que el ángel pretendía, después de todo, el que Lucifer se enfrentara a Lilium sería divertido. Y no es que la primera mujer de Adan odiara a la chtonian, sino que últimamente su vida era tan aburrida, que incluso ver a otros atacándose le causaría algo de placer.

Ksiel, sin ningún preámbulo le comunicó sus intenciones a Lucifer, el portador de luz, esperando ser apoyado.

- ¿Por qué yo debería ayudarte, Ksiel? ¿Por qué fuimos hermanos alguna vez, cuando yo era el hijo preferido de mi padre, el más hermoso e inteligente? – preguntó Lucifer. El demonio realmente era hermoso, tanto que dolía. Sus facciones perfectas, sus ojos profundos, ahora del color de la sangre, su cabello largo y negro, brillante y con algunas ondas. Su angelical rostro en realidad no reflejaba lo perverso de su ser interno.

- Se que odias a la chtonian mucho mas que yo, Lucifer, y esta puede ser una oportunidad para hacerla pagar por lo que te hizo.

- Ya hice que su esposo la matara una vez, y sin embargo la fuente la regresó. Evidentemente el matarla no es una solución y no me traerá a Thorn de vuelta, ya quedó demostrado la vez anterior. Lo único que quieres es que la aleje del demonio y el humano para asi disponer de ellos, pero ¿qué gano yo? ¿Tan enamorado estabas de ese ángel pervertido como para llegar a esto, Ksiel? Que lástima me das.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – exclamó furioso el ángel - Lo importante aquí es cuanto puedes hacer sufrir a Lilium, no es necesario que la mates, sino que hagas que lamente el haberse metido contigo. Alejala de sus cercanos, yo haré que mueran y ella lo sentirá.

Lucifer lanzó una risa macabra que hizo estremecer cada fibra de Ksiel.

- ¿Realmente crees que le importará la muerte de un demonio y un humano que acaba de conocer? Sus cercanos son el dios atlante y el chtonian Savitar. Ella realmente sentiría si uno de ellos muere, pero enfrentarnos con alguno de ellos no es una opción, y lo sabes.

- Pero si fué capaz de llegar hasta mí por garantizar la seguridad de ellos, debe ser por un motivo.

- Probablemente estaba aburrida.

- ¿No quieres que pague por arrebatarte a tu hijo Thorn? ¿Por hacer que escogiera el camino de la luz, en lugar de reinar a tu lado?

Lucifer, furioso, tomó a Ksiel del cuello, mientras podía sentir el olor de su piel quemada, y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo, diciendo:

- No trates de manipularme, ángel, yo soy el especialista en eso.

- El demonio está vinculado con la chtonian, y vive con ella, al igual que el humano ¿no cees que es prueba suficiente de que le importan?

Ante esta revelación Lucifer pareció ineresado, y soltó a Ksiel, quien se acarició la piel del cuello que la mano del demonio le había quemado.

- ¿Por qué crees que necesito que el humano se aleje de ella? Para que el demonio lo siga y ya no estén bajo su protección. Yo se que tu tienes una manera de poner a personas en su contra.

Lucifer lo pensó unos minutos, después de todo si las cosas no resultaban tan mal para la chtonian como el lo esperaba, tendría un momento de diversión arruinando a alguien más, o mataría a Ksiel, lo que le diera más placer.

Finalmente aceptó, después de todo Lucifer conocía a la persona idónea para realizar sus planes: Ladec, uno de los lilim, los hijos de Lilith. El ya le había ayudado una vez, entrando en los sueños del chonian que había matado a Lilium en su primera vida, al manipularlo para que desconfiara de ella. Esta vez sería en los sueños del humano en quien entraría.

XCXCXCX

Ciel finalmente había aceptado la propuesta de Lilium de visitar a Tanaka, dentro de una semana. Y en cuanto a lo de ser escudero, lo pensaría. También le había dado la posibilidad de darle ella misma el dinero para recuperar la mansión, pero el conde lo había rechazado rotundamente.

Una vez que estas decisiones estuvieron tomadas, Sebastian se marchó a jugar con su gato, dejando solos a Ciel y Lilium, quienes se miraron algo incómodos. Toda la fachada de normalidad de la chtonian se esfumó en cuanto estuvo a solas con Ciel.

- Yo quiero disculparme contigo por lo ocurrido – dijo Ciel.

Lilium se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, tratando de saber lo que pensaba, pero nada ocurrió, su mente estaba en blanco para ella. Ciel, al notarla tan cerca, y concentrada en él, se puso inquieto. Estas emociones fueron identificadas por Lilium, quien de inmediato se alejó de él, diciendo:

- Está bien, entiendo que hayas sentido curiosidad, pero para una próxima ocasión debes pensar con más detenimiento antes de espiar a alguien que podría matarte con solo pensarlo.

Las duras palabras de Lilium consiguieron que Ciel se sintiera algo deprimido, y dolido, aunque su orgullo estuvo a punto de salir, y replicar. Afortunadamente se contuvo, por su propio bien, al recordar que ella lo seguía ayudando a pesar de las circunstancias.

- Si hay algo que quieras preguntar, hazlo ahora, ya que no quiero volver a tocar el tema. Claro que eso no significa que responderé a todas tus preguntas – declaró Lilium.

- Tú y Acheron parecían humanos, ¿por qué? – preguntó Ciel, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, a pesar de que era eso lo que le recomendaba el sentido común.

- Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder. Si puedo responder por mí, pero no por Acheron. Yo era una chtonian, pero viví entre los humanos y mis poderes estuvieron sellados hasta que cumplí los veintiun años, eso quiere decir que no podía usarlos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Era lo mas seguro para mi en ese instante, al menos asi fue decidido.

- Y ese hombre…

- Creo que ya es suficiente. No quiero seguir hablando del tema. Mas importante aun es lo que pasara contigo de ahora en adelante, por eso quiero comentar algo contigo.

La forma en que la chtonian había dado por terminada la conversación, hizo que Ciel desistiera completamente de seguir preguntando. Y se llamó estúpido a el mismo por sacar el tema de Corban, cuando era evidente que aun lastimaba a Lilium. Y el lo entendía perfectamente, después de todo él había pasado por una situación similar. Quizás ese era el motivo de que ella lo ayudara, el hecho de que de alguna manera se identificara con él. Quizás.

- Ese sentimiento de culpa que tienes por todo lo que has debido hacer para mantener el perfil del perro guardian de la reina y para llevar a cabo tu venganza. Todo eso es lo que te impulsa a querer acabar en el estómago de un demonio. Sientes culpa por lo que hiciste a esos niños que estaban en el sótano de la mansión del Baron Kelvin.

Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Ciel. Aquella vez, cuando, perdiendo completamente el control, le ordenó a su demonio que quemara todo lo que había en el sótano, incluyendo a los niños que el Baron había preparado para el sacrificio.

Lilium retrocedió en el tiempo en su mente, y vió el momento exacto en que el macabro plan del Barón Kelvin le era revelado a Ciel. Cuando le contó como todos aquellos niños raptados habían sido utilizados como sacrificio para que él se convirtiera en una persona digna de estar en presencia de Ciel Phantomhive. Como quería recrear el momento exacto en que Ciel había sido sacrificado, y la forma en que el niño había conseguido salir con vida de eso, matando a todos aquellos que se encontraban en el ritual.

Vio a la niña siendo sacrificada frente a los ojos del pequeño Ciel, y como el niño perdió completamente el control, creyendo que nuevamente estaba en la jaula, suplicando porque alguien lo ayudara.

La chtonian no pudo evitar acercarse a Ciel, sintiendo el miedo, la angustia y el dolor que esos recuerdos traian consigo. Lo abrazó, aspirando el olor de su cabello, sintiendo emociones que nunca había experimentado. Se sentía tan bien estar asi, a pesar de la angustia que el conde sentía.

Ciel se tranquilizó casi enseguida que Lilium lo hubo abrazado. Su aroma lo había calmado por completo, lo había relajado de una manera en que no se había sentido desde que era pequeño, despreocupado y feliz.

XCXCXCX

N. A. Siento haber tardado en la actualización, pero… mucho que hacer. Ojala les guste el capitulo, y acepto sugerencias, y por supuesto comenten. Nos leemos.


	11. Capítulo 10: Despedidas

**Capítulo 10: Despedidas**

Ciel estaba recostado en su cama en la amplia habitación que tenía en Bascania. Recordaba las palabras de la chtonian, y aquella sensación percibida cuando ésta lo abrazó. Fue tan cálido, tan agradable. Pero también recordó sus palabras, que sintió casi como una acusación. Tenía razón después de todo, era la culpa lo que le impedía seguir, pero en algo se equivocaba la chtonian, o quizás no lo había mencionado, y que la culpa sentida no era solo por los niños asesinados, sino también porque se sentía responsable por la muerte de Abberline.

Lilium tenía razón, como demonio no sentía culpa, pero como humano era muy diferente. Pero al ser abrazado y sentir su aroma, todas aquellas emociones fueron olvidadas y solo existía ella.

Luego estaba el tema de los escuderos. El realmente no se veía a si mismo sirviendo a los dark hunters según estos lo necesitaran. No, realmente. Pero si quería volver a su mansión tenía que encontrar la forma de obtener dinero sin que Lilium se lo diera, ella ya había hecho bastante y su orgullo le impedía deberle algo más. Si tan solo existiera otra posibilidad.

Pasó casi una semana desde el regreso de Lilium a Bascania. Una semana en que Ciel se levantaba cada mañana ojeroso y pálido, como si no hubiese podido dormir bien en las noches. Cuando le preguntaban que ocurría, él manifestaba que el tomar una decisión respecto a lo que haría lo desvelaba en las noches, pero en realidad eran sus pesadillas lo que le impedían dormir. Los sueños llenos de deseo y pasión que había estado teniendo con la chtonian, habían cambiado radicalmente. Al comienzo si, comenzaban románticamente, pero luego se transformaban en sangre, sacrificios, batallas, donde él siempre era la víctima y la chtonian su verdugo. Esto era algo que no quería mencionar, después de todo ella se había comportado tan bien con él, que reconocer que tenía estos sueños, era como reconocer que le tenía miedo.

Un dia antes de visitar a Tanaka, Ciel le comentó a Lilium sus aprensiones de convertirse en un escudero _dorean_, y ésta prometió que haría algo al respecto. Ella se marchó después del desayuno y regresó alrededor del mediodía trayendo noticias.

Había hablado con Valerius Magnus, el dark hunter que los había contactado con ella. El sería el prestamista de Ciel para recuperar la mansión, y comenzar con al menos una de sus fábricas, nuevamente. Era todo lo que el dark hunter podía hacer sin transformarlo en su escudero. Al menos ya era algo, y evitaba el convertirse en algo que no quería. No quería estar al servicio de alguien nunca más, ni de la reina, ni de los dark-hunters.

Esa noche Lilium y Ciel se aparecieron en una habitación escasamente iluminada, cuyas cortinas negras cubrían completamente las ventanas. Una cama, algunos muebles, y un muy malhumorado dark hunter, con escasas ropas, los observaba.

- Hola Val. Veo que ya te has levantado. – saludó la chtonian.

- ¡Lilium, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas en mi habitación de esta manera y mi nombre es Valerius, no Val! – dijo molesto el dark hunter.

- Veo que te has levantado del lado incorrecto de la cama esta noche – declaró Lilium, haciendo un gesto de fastidio, que a Ciel le recordó a Sebastian.

Valerius, quien solo llevaba puesto un pantalón, se puso la camisa rápidamente, y mirando a Ciel, preguntó.

- ¿El es el humano a quien le haré un préstamo?

- Así es, te presentó a Ciel Phantomhive.

- Ciel… como el nombre de uno de los sujetos del mensaje de la otra vez.

- Mmmm… asi es.

- Phantomhive… ¿No es el conde que desapareció hace algunos años?

- Veo que estas muy bien informado, como siempre, Val.

- Valerius.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, es de cariño.

Lilium estaba siendo irrazonable, ella lo sabía bien, pero le era tan difícil no molestar a Valerius cuando tenía la oportunidad. Creía que de alguna manera este trato familiar lo haría abrirse un poco más, y dejaría de ser tan desagradable. Y es que ella lo sabía. Valerius era un buen sujeto, con nobles sentimientos y una historia realmente triste. Era uno de sus dark hunter favoritos, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

Cuando Ciel oyó las últimas palabras de la chtonian para con Valerius, automáticamente sintió aversión por el dark hunter. A pesar de que iba a ayudarlo, no pudo evitar que no le agradara.

- Bien, entonces ¿Cuáles serán los términos del contrato? – preguntó Valerius, ignorando el último comentario de Lilium, aunque imperceptiblemente una sonrisa había comenzado a dibujarse en su rostro. Ella podía ser molesta a veces, pero debía reconocer que siempre estaba allí si la necesitaba.

- Eso deberán discutirlo ustedes, por el momento los dejaré para que se conozcan y cooperen entre ustedes.

Los tres bajaron al salón, cuando la chtonian los iba a dejar para que hablaran de negocios, Valerius la detuvo.

- Antes de que te marches me gustaría pedirte algo. Mañana en la noche hay un baile al que debo asisitir, estoy investigando un asunto relacionado con daimon, y debo llevar a alguien ¿me acompañarías? No hay nadie más a quien pueda pedírselo.

- ¿Alguna escudera? – preguntó Lilium.

- Sabes que tratan de no relacionarse mucho conmigo.

- Mmmm… bien, no tengo ningún problema en realidad.

- Y por favor, viste apropiadamente.

Ciel miró a Lilium y luego a Valerius. No podía creer que él le hubiese hablado en ese tono. El sujeto cada vez le agradaba menos. Quizás no era tan buena idea hacer tratos con él, después de todo. El conde esperaba que la chtonian lo pusiera en su lugar, pero para su sorpresa, ella se rió.

- Me conoces hace dos mil años, sabes que siempre visto apropiadamente según las circunstancias. ¿Qué color prefieres? ¿Rosa, lila, celeste, azul?

- ¿Color?

- Para el vestido que llevaré mañana.

- Lo dejo a tu criterio.

O si, el sujeto era realmente desagradable, pensó Ciel.

Cuando todo fue tratado en la más absoluta y fría cortesía por parte de ambos, Lilium regresó a buscar a Ciel.

Una vez en Bascania, Ciel informó de los pormenores del trato a Lilium, y a Sebastian, quien, sentado en un sofá del salón, apretaba las almohadillas de las patas delanteras de Phantom.

- Ese sujeto, es de confianza ¿verdad? – preguntó Ciel.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para preguntar eso? – comentó Lilium, dejando de contemplar el juego de Sebastian.

- Yo confío en ti, en tu buen criterio – dijo Ciel, casi sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Sebastian había dejado de jugar con el gato, y lo observaba detenidamente, sonriendo. Oh, si, ¿podía ser que su antiguo amo estuviera…?

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, por lo mismo te aseguro que Valerius es absolutamente confiable. Yo se que parece un sujeto huraño, altivo, y orgulloso, pero…

- ¿No les recuerda eso a alguien? – interrumpió Sebastian.

Lilium sonrió, mientras Ciel le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

- Como decía, es un buen tipo, absolutamente confiable, con un alto sentido del honor y del deber. Lamentablemente no todos pueden ver eso cuando lo conocen.

- ¿Y su escudero?

- El no tiene un escudero _echo_. Siempre le han dificultado un poco las cosas. Pero son solo prejuicios.

- Aun siendo inmortales, ellos siguen pensando como humanos. Y un antiguo general romano compartiendo deberes con griegos, quienes fueron los primeros dark hunter en aparecer, debe ser difícil para él. – intervino Sebastian. – Un representante del antiguo imperio romano, que conquistó a muchos de los pueblos a los que pertenecieron los dark hunter, ellos aun sienten rencor.

- ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó Ciel

- Como todos los dark hunter, traicionado. – contestó Lilium. – Valerius fue traicionado y asesinado por sus hermanos.

- ¿Por qué? – Ciel estaba realmente impresionado.

- El fue educado de una manera que iba en contra de su personalidad, aun así trató de ser lo que se esperaba de él, pero una vez estuvo lejos de la tutela de su padre, no temió seguir sus impulsos. Fue justo con aquellos a quienes conquistó, siendo querido por ellos. Supongo que sus hermanos sintieron celos por lo que había conseguido y porque era querido. Aunque lo acusaron de traición, al imperio y a la familia, entre otras cosas por enamorarse de una esclava. Sufrió el mismo destino de algunos dark hunter griegos asesinados por romanos, fue crucificado.

- Aun asi lo odian.

- Es que no ven en él a Valerius, sino que ven al antiguo general romano, al nieto de uno de los más crueles generales, que además fue el asesino de uno de los dark hunter más queridos, ven al hermano del asesino de una de las dark huntress mas respetada. Eso es lo que ven. Por lo tanto los griegos, vikingos, celtas y otros que murieron mientras eran conquistados por los romanos no le tienen mucho aprecio.

- Si yo hubiese tenido la edad suficiente, no habría ido Sebastian a mi llamado, sino que habría sido la diosa Artemisa quien hubiera aparecido para hacer un pacto por mi alma. Me habría convertido en un dark hunter. – comentó Ciel.

- Es probable. – dijo Lilium.

- Y tú habrías aparecido para educarme en mis labores.

- Y Acheron.

- Y yo sería un guerrero inmortal, solitario y amargado… … eternamente.

- Habría tratado de que no fuera así. Aunque hay una forma de dejar de ser dark hunter, recuperar tu alma y volver a ser humano.

- ¿Y esa forma es?

- Morir de nuevo a manos de alguien a quien amas y en quien confías, y que además te ame. Y que sea esta persona quien pase una prueba para recuperar tu alma.

Ciel sonrió con amargura y dijo:

- Entonces yo habría estado condenado por la eternidad.

- Lady Elizabeth habría estado dispuesta a pasar la prueba, sin duda – intervino Sebastian, sonriendo.

Ciel miró de forma no muy amigable a su antiguo demonio, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo él tenía razón, ella habría estado dispuesta a pasar la prueba, pero, ¿él lo habría aceptado?

Al día siguiente Ciel visitó al anciano Tanaka en la mansión Phantomhive. Llevaba nuevamente el parche en el ojo derecho. La visita le permitió al conde darle una alegría al anciano mayordomo, quien dijo que ahora podría morir en paz sabiendo que su joven amo estaba vivo y bien.

Ciel le prometió recuperar la mansión e instalarse nuevamente en ella, para lo cual no debía decirle a nadie que él estaba de regreso. Antes de marcharse le prometió volver a visitarlo.

Esa noche, de vuelta en Bascania, Lilium se preparaba para salir con Valerius al dichoso baile. Pudo haberse transportado desde su habitación hasta la mansión del dark hunter, pero antes prefirió mostrarles el conjunto que llevaría a Sebastian y Ciel.

Al verla Ciel se quedó sin palabras, Sebastian también estaba gratamente sorprendido, pero era capaz de simular su sorpresa, no así sus pensamientos.

- Era justo el efecto que quería conseguir – dijo Lilium al verlos.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color violeta, como sus ojos, recogido en algunos sectores de la falda. Era sin mangas, varias cintas sujetaban el vestido de los hombros, algunas de las cuales caían de ellos. Se había recogido el cabello, lo que le daba un aire más distinguido, y podían apreciarse ciertos reflejos violetas entre su cabello negro azabache.

Ciel no creía que ella podría verse más bella, pero se había equivocado, y aquí estaba la prueba.

Luego que la chtonian se marchó, Ciel subió a su habitación, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la chtonian, y tampoco podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho a Valerius _"es de cariño"._

Varias horas más tarde Ciel decidió ir a la habitación de Lilium para saber si había regresado. Era una tontería, lo sabía, ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, pero no podía evitarlo.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación estuvo tentado a tocar, pero finalmente decidió regresar. Cuando se daba la vuelta para ir de regreso a su cuarto, la puerta, frente a la cual estaba, se abrió. La chtonian ya no estaba tan compuesta como cuando había salido horas antes. Su cabello estaba suelto otra vez, las cintas de los hombros de su vestido estaban rotas, y había una gran mancha de sangre en su vestido, en un costado, a la altura de la cintura.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó un alarmado Ciel.

- ¿Esto? No es nada – contestó Lilium, quitándole importancia a su estado, regresando al interior de la habitación, y dejando la puerta abierta para que él la siguiera.

- ¡Pero…!

La chtonian entró a su vestidor y regresó casi en seguida vistiendo un pantalón negro y una bata cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes Ciel, solo fue un rasguño. Era verdad, en esa fiesta se tramaba algo grande, pero como quien lo planeaba era cierto personaje que siempre urde trampas para cazar a Acheron, no pude preverlo.

La cara de preocupación de Ciel no desaparecía, y menos aun cuando vio que la bata se estaba empapando de sangre.

- Bueno, ya que estas aquí, podrías ayudarme. – dijo ella.

La chtonian hizo aparecer unas pinzas, vendas y algunos utensilios de primeros auxilios, y se abrió un poco la bata para mostrar su herida.

- Quedó un pequeño fragmento de la espada con la que me hirieron dentro de la herida, y si no la saco, ésta no cerrará. Se prepararon lo suficiente como para tener armas que pudieran lastimar dioses. No me matará, pero realmente es molesto sangrar tanto.

El Conde Phantomhive no podía entender como ella parecía tan tranquila. Ahora que podía ver la herida se daba cuenta que debía ser dolorosa, ya que era bastante grande, pero ella no daba muestras de dolor ni preocupación, solo fastidio.

- ¿La sacarás? – preguntó Lilium entregándole las pinzas.

- Sí, claro – dijo Ciel después de titubear unos segundos, recibiendo las pinzas.

Con mucho cuidado, sin querer lastimarla, limpió la herida con una venda, para poder meter las pinzas, pero ella seguía sangrando sin parar.

- Es inútil – dijo ella – solo abre la herida y mete las pinzas para sacar el trozo de metal.

Un poco nervioso, Ciel hizo lo que le pedían. Con una pinza abrió levemente la herida y metió la otra para quitar lo que parecía ser el trozo de metal que ella tenía incrustado. Ella se estremeció levemente, provocando que el joven conde desviara su vista desde la herida al rostro de ella, donde claramente se dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

- Creí que no te dolía – dijo él.

- Oh, claro que duele, pero luego de pasar media hora con ese metal en mi costado me había acostumbrado. Cuando abriste y sacaste eso, el dolor se intensificó.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Ciel, mientras ayudaba a limpiar, curar y vendar la herida de la chtonian.

- Ya te lo dije, pero yo estoy bien en comparación al pobre Valerius. Acheron se quedó curándolo. Con un día de sueño quedara como nuevo.

- ¿No puedes sanar tus heridas como lo hiciste conmigo cuando era un demonio?

- En circunstancias normales, podría, pero el arma con que me hirieron fue hecha para cierta clase de seres. Un dios habría muerto, yo sangro hasta que…

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de Sebastian en el lugar

- Me pareció oler tu sangre, gran cantidad de ella, akra.

El demonio se acercó a ambos, evaluó el estado de la herida y las vendas manchadas de sangre.

- Que desperdicio – fue el comentario – ¿Quien te hirió?

- Strykerius, el líder de los daimon – contestó ella.

- Lo mataste, me imagino.

- En realidad no, por un pequeño tecnicismo, no puedo matarlo. Su vida está atada a una persona muy importante para Acheron, asi que no puedo simplemente matarlo, aunque quisiera.

- ¿A quién?

- A mi madre – contestó el atlante apareciendo en al habitación, causando el sobresalto del demonio y el conde. – Vine a ver como estabas.

- Sangrando. – dijo la chtonian.

- Te descuidaste.

- Bueno, que quieres, Stryker aun me sorprende cuando se transforma en un dragón negro, gigante. Y como tiene prohibido atacarte a ti, generalmente la toma conmigo.

Acheron solo sonrió por respuesta.

XCXCXCX

A la mañana siguiente Lilium no bajó a desayunar, por lo tanto Ciel decidió visitarla en su habitación. No hablaron mucho esa mañana, ya que Lilium parecía somnolienta. Ella decía que era porque necesitaba recuperarse, y la mejor manera era durmiendo.

Días después. Ella estaba bien nuevamente, y ayudó a Ciel a hacerle una segunda visita a Tanaka. El anciano parecía estar mejor, pero la chtonian no le quiso dar falsas esperanzas al conde, y le aclaró que solo era un pequeño momento de lucidez antes del final.

Esta vez los sirvientes de la mansión lo vieron, después de todo estaba decidido que él regresaría. Los tres lloraron, se emocionaron, contaron las nuevas noticias a su joven amo, y por supuesto preguntaron por Sebastian.

- Sebastian no regresará, ahora tiene un nuevo amo. – declaró Ciel.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Mey Rin.

- El señor Sebastian jamás abandonaría al joven amo – dijo Finny, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dos días después de esta visita, Tanaka dejó de existir. Se llevaron a cabo los funerales, a los cuales asistieron los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive, Soma, Agni, Undertaker, y Ciel.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla que terminó en el cementerio.

El legendario shinigami no pareció sorprenderse por la reaparición de Ciel Phantomhive, y no hizo preguntas. Pero las lágrimas y abrazos de Soma no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las recriminaciones, mientras Agni daba gracias a Cali por permitirle ver al joven Ciel nuevamente.

A una distancia prudente, y haciéndose invisibles para los mortales, Lilium y Sebastian observaban la situación. Aunque sin duda quien más disfrutaba de los apuros por los que pasaba el conde era Sebastian.

Luego de muchas insistencias para que Ciel regresara a la mansión, los sirvientes y Soma se marcharon, dejándolo solo frente a la tumba del fiel Tanaka.

Undertaker se acercó a Ciel, mientras Lilium y Sebastian hacían lo mismo, haciéndose visibles.

- Me preguntaba quien habría prestado ayuda al joven conde para que él se encontrara aquí nuevamente. Pero ya veo que se trata de una chtonian, y no cualquier chtonian, sino la ejecutora, je, je, je – dijo Undertaker.

- Hace mucho que no te veía Undertaker – dijo Lilium, a modo de saludo.

- Sabía que te encontraría por aquí, Sebas-chaaaaan – dijo una voz chillona, y evidentemente muy alegre.

- ¡Grell! – exclamó Ciel.

El pelirrojo shinigami le hacía ojitos a su Sebas-chan, y se pegaba a él insistentemente, mientras el demonio intentaba, infructuosamente, alejarse de él.

- Es realmente molesto que te pegues de esa manera a mí, aléjate, por favor – dijo el demonio.

- Oh, tan estoico como siempre, Sebas-chan.

Pero la mirada de Grell se desvió hacia Ciel, mientras sus ojos brillaban, peligrosamente, según la apreciación del conde, ya que lo estaba mirando de la misma manera en que observaba a Sebastian.

- Pero si el mocoso ha crecido y se ha convertido en hombre – dijo Grell, acercándose a Ciel – Cuando tomé el alma del viejo mayordomo, te vi, sabía que tenías que ser tú, y por supuesto que encontraría a mi Sebas-chan. No te pongas celoso Sebas-chan, siempre serás el primero en mi corazón.

- Créeme, no estoy para nada celoso – dijo Sebastian, con un brillo especial en los ojos, que demostraba diversión, al ver la molestia e incomodidad que presentaba el joven conde por los intentos de Sutcliff de pegarse a él.

- ¡Alejate shinigami pervertido! – le dijo Ciel, molesto.

- Ah, pero que cruel eres, al rechazar a una inocente dama. – se quejó el dios de la muerte.

Una carcajada, algo ahogada, atrajo la atención de todos hacia la chtonian.

- Pero que hace una mujer tan vulgar, con estos hombres tan atractivos – dijo Grell, pero entonces se fijó en los ojos, violeta, de Lilium, y ocultándose tras Ciel, agregó: - ¡Ah! ¡Una chtonian!

Lilium lo observaba con una ceja levantada, y una cruel sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Qué hace una asesina de dioses aquí! ¡Este es el territorio de Zero! Si he de morir a manos de un chtonian, prefiero que sea alguien guapo, como Zero. – se quejó Grell.

- Si has estado molestando a Zero, me sorprende que aun sigas con vida – declaró Lilium.

Después de éste, no muy agradable, encuentro, según Ciel y Sebastian, ellos y la chtonian regresaron a Bascania, apareciendo en el salón. Sebastian los dejó solos en seguida, argumentando que iría a buscar a Phantom, mientras el conde y Lilium comentaban los últimos sucesos del día.

- Me sorprende que Grell se haya puesto así al verte – dijo Ciel, sentándose en el sofá.

- La mayoría de los dioses nos teme, algunos lo demuestran, otros no. Cuando los dioses son pequeños, sus padres generalmente los asustan con nosotros. Somos como el hombre del saco para los dioses.

- Espero que ahora no se nos acerque. Es realmente molesto tenerlo alrededor, especialmente ahora que no solo demuestra interés por Sebastian. – al decir esto Ciel se estremeció visiblemente.

La chtonian se quedó mirando a Ciel fijamente, se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de él, y le dijo:

- Dime ciel, ¿qué tienes que atraes a humanos, demonios, dioses y otras criaturas por igual?

Al sentirla tan cerca, Ciel recordó su ultimo sueño, en el que era la chtonian quien lo apuñalaba en el altar del sacrificio, cuando tenía diez años, no pudo evitar sentir temor, después de todo ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y nadie la detendría. Los sueños cada vez eran más frecuentes, y más sangrientos. El rostro de Lilium estaba en todos aquellos que lo habían lastimado alguna vez.

Ella le acarició el rostro, cerró los ojos, y sintió el temor de Ciel. Se preguntó si acaso le temería a ella, pero ella jamás le había dado motivos para que le temiera, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Lentamente Ciel fue sintiéndose en paz. En una paz que alejaron el remordimiento, la tristeza y el temor, por las pesadillas que llenaban sus noches, y también temor de enamorarse de ella. De que ella supiera lo que él sentía. Ella percibió esa tranquilidad, y no pudo evitar acercarse más a Ciel.

Los labios de ella estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro. Cuando Ciel creyó que la distancia entre ellos terminaría, la chtonian se alejó dejándolo confuso, y un poco decepcionado. Pero entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a Sebastian, con una expresión de absoluta dicha, y con Phantom en sus brazos.

- ¿Habías conocido a otro demonio que se pusiera así por tener un gato? – preguntó Ciel a Lilium.

- Simi se pone así cuando la dejo comer todo lo que quiera, y cuando sale de compras, también – dijo Lilium, sonriendo.

- Si un demonio pudiera aspirar al paraíso, este sería el mío. – Dijo Sebastian – Un gato como mascota, con el que puedo jugar cuando quiera, y sangre de chtonian para alimentarme, sin la necesidad de estar satisfaciendo cada capricho de algún amo egoísta. Solo falta poder infligir sufrimiento a alguien, pero me conformo con molestar al conde.

Las últimas palabras de Sebastian molestaron a Ciel. Sin duda él había sido un amo egoísta, pero ese maldito demonio siempre se encargaba de idear una forma de molestarlo.

- Y así también le evitarás a un nuevo contratista tener a un demonio incompetente – contraatacó Ciel.

Como Lilium no tenía ganas de discusiones, dejó a esos dos individuos a solas, quienes ya se habían enfrascado en un duelo verbal. Ahora que Sebastian no era el sirviente de Ciel no se medía en sus palabras, y era evidente quien ganaría la discusión.

XCXCXCXC

Otras dos semanas pasaron. Ciel había recuperado su mansión y era el momento de regresar a ella.

Por todo Londres se había esparcido la noticia que el conde continuaba con vida, y que había recuperado la mansión, además de pretender levantar nuevamente la fábrica de Londres.

Una noche antes de marcharse, Ciel estaba a solas en su habitación, algo melancólico. En realidad no quería irse, extrañaría a Lilium, y también debía reconocer que a pesar de lo molesto que era Sebastian, también lo extrañaría. Había pasado tantos años con él, como única compañía, que sentía que estaba perdiendo a parte de su familia.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. A la voz de "adelante", Lilium entró en la habitación.

- Quería comentarte algo, Elizabeth se ha comprometido en matrimonio. En realidad sus padres han arreglado el compromiso. Si hubieses decidido regresar una semana antes quizás lo hubieses impedido. No entiendo por qué esperaste hasta el último momento – dijo la chtonian.

- Es mejor asi, yo quiero mucho a Elizabeth, pero jamás habría sido capaz de hacerla feliz.

Interiormente la chtonian se sintió feliz. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Te extrañaré – dijo ella, acercándose a él, y acariciándole el rostro.

El corazón de Ciel comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Tenía las palabras "yo también" atravesadas en la garganta y eran incapaces de salir.

"Solo una vez", pensó Lilium acercándose a los labios de Ciel. "Solo será esta vez".

Ciel no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto lo había soñado tantas veces, y era aun mejor que en sus sueños, los labios de Lilium tan suaves, tan perfectos, sobre los suyos. El conde no era un experto en estas cosas, de hecho, este era su primer beso, pero trató de corresponder de la mejor manera posible. Sus labios se separaron para recibir los de ella, era tan cálido y dulce, que no quería que terminara. Pero eso era imposible, él era humano y necesitaba respirar, así que ella se separó de sus labios. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. Ella solo sonrió.

Esta vez fue Ciel quien tomó la iniciativa, y atrapó los labios de ella en un beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado. No podía evitarlo, era adictivo. El la abrazó esta vez, y la apegó contra sí. Ella respondió de igual manera al beso, y ya a ninguno le preocupó si uno era inmortal y el otro no, o si el otro pudiese darse cuenta de los sentimientos que el beso declaraba.

Cuando un gemido escapó de los labios de Ciel, se separaron. El la miro algo avergonzado, pero ella no pareció darle importancia a eso, después de todo sus ojos también brillaban de deseo.

Una de las manos de Lilium acarició el rostro de Ciel, nuevamente, luego sus dedos se detuvieron en sus labios. El cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ella besó la mejilla del conde y luego le dibujó un camino de besos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, para finalmente morderlo suavemente. La chtonian se separó un poco para verle el rostro. El conde continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y no parecía molestarle lo que ella acababa de hacer.

"Será solo esta vez", se dijo Lilium, mentalmente, "Sólo una noche".

Ella le quitó la corbata, mientras él solo se dejaba hacer. Entre caricias y besos Lilium poco a poco fue despojando a Ciel de sus ropas, hasta dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente. La chtonian tenía miles de años, pero su experiencia en estos temas era algo limitada. Estaba nerviosa y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Además él solo le acariciaba la espalda, como si temiera ir más lejos.

- Si no quieres, me detengo aquí – dijo ella, con la duda y el temor a ser rechazada reflejado en sus ojos, para sorpresa de Ciel, quien estaba demasiado excitado para querer detenerse, pero tampoco quería parecer muy ansioso.

Como única respuesta él trató de desatar las cintas del corsé que ella llevaba puesto sobre su blusa de cuello ancho, pero le fue imposible. Siempre había sido tan malo con las cintas y cordones. Al ver la frustración de Ciel, Lilium decidió ayudarlo e hizo desaparecer el corsé. Luego su blusa empezó a desabotonarse sin siquiera ser tocada, pero fue él quien terminó quitándola.

Las caricias y besos se reanudaron, cayendo ambos sobre la cama. Lo poco que quedaba de sus ropas les molestaban, y rápidamente desaparecieron. Ciel no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para contemplar la desnudez de la mujer que estaba bajo él.

"Pideme que me quede", pensó Ciel observándola, para luego besarla otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente Lilium despertó primero, al mirar a su derecha contempló el rostro de Ciel aun dormido. Ella sonrió, se veía tan lindo, que no pudo evitar acercarse para besarlo. Estaba a un par de centímetros de sus labios, cuando los ojos azules del conde se abrieron, ella esperaba ver reflejada la misma alegría que ella sentía, pero en vez de eso, solo vio terror en los ojos de Ciel.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – exclamó Ciel, rechazándola.

Lilium lo observó sorprendida, sin duda no esperaba esa reacción después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Como quieras – dijo ella, luego de un par de segundos, lo que le costó recuperar la sangre fría.

- No… - dijo Ciel, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero era tarde. Ella ya había desaparecido.

Ciel trató de hacer memoria, él estaba soñando con ella, pero no con la gentil, cálida o apasionada chtonian con quien había compartido su cama, sino con la cruel y sedienta de sangre asesina de dioses que noche a noche lo sacrificaba en un altar frente al dios Acheron, o al demonio Sebastian. Pero solo eran sueños, no era la realidad, y el se había dejado confundir.

Recordó el rostro de Lilium al ser rechazada, sin duda estaba dolida, tenía que disculparse, ¿pero qué le diría? ¿Qué todas las noches soñaba que ella lo asesinaba o torturaba?

Mientras tanto, Lilium se había aparecido en el salón, donde encontró a Sebastian. Ella trataba de no recordar el rostro de Ciel, que era una mezcla entre odio y miedo. Todo esto debía tener una explicación, pero prefería no saberla, era más fácil dejarlo ir de esa manera.

- ¿Tan temprano levantada? – preguntó el demonio.

- Tengo que pedirte algo – dijo ella.

Al demonio no le agradó la forma en que ella se lo dijo, pues tenía cara de culpa. Pero ella era su akra, así que levantó su ceja izquierda y preguntó qué era lo que quería pedirle.

- Quiero que regreses con Ciel a su mansión y que trabajes para él como mayordomo. – Al ver la expresión de sorpresa y un poco de desagrado de Sebastian, ella se apresuró a agregar – Será solo por un tiempo.

- ¿El motivo? – preguntó él.

- Ksiel podría intentar algo si lo descubre solo, nunca se sabe, prefiero asegurarme. Además, no finjas que te desagrada, se que lo extrañarás.

- ¿A un humano? Su alma quizás… Además no quiero separarme de Phantom.

- LLévalo, no creo que Ciel se oponga, y en último caso lo ocultas en tu habitación. No sería la primera vez que escondes gatos en ella.

Sebastian estaba molesto, estaba perdiendo su paraíso personal, se sentía un poco engañado, pero la chtonian tenía razón, separarse del conde sería como perder algo, algo molesto, tal vez, pero algo a lo que te habías acostumbrado y sin lo cual era difícil vivir.

- Está bien, pero ¿Cómo me alimentaré?

- Puedes llamarme cuando sientas necesidad de alimentarte, y gentilmente ofreceré mi cuello para tu satisfacción personal dijo ella en tono irónico.

- Debo alimentarme antes de marcharme, es necesario – Sebastian quería parecer respetuoso, pero para ambos era divertido hablarse así.

- Como gustes.

El demonio se acercó a la chtonian, puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, y con la otra tomó su nuca. Ella inclinó la cabeza para permitirle libre y cómodo acceso a su cuello. Sebastian no tardó ni dos segundos en clavar sus colmillos en la blanca piel. Fue ahí cuando lo percibió, el olor de su antiguo amo en la piel de la chtonian. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado alimentándose, se habría reído de lo gracioso que le resultaba la situación. Una chtonian enamorada de un humano, porque ella debía estar enamorada de él para que hubiese sucedido tal cosa entre ellos.

- No le veo la gracia – le dijo Lilium en un tono nada amigable, al leer los pensamientos del demonio.

Cuando Ciel entró al salón vió la extraña escena, y sintió una punzada de celos, que de inmediato trató de desterrar de si, después de todo, sabía que la sangre de la chtonian era el alimento del demonio.

Al terminar de alimentarse Sebastian se separó de su ama, y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Ciel, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y una mirada burlona que sobrepasaba todas las que le había dado antes.

- ¿Está listo para marcharnos, joven amo? – dijo el demonio.

N. A.: No estaba inspirada para el lemon, así que dejo a la imaginación de cada uno lo que sucedió entre esta pareja durante la noche.

Estoy un poco deprimida, así que comenten por favor, eso me alegraría. Nos leemos. Un abrazo, ¡ahhhh, alguien que me abrace!


	12. Capítulo 11: Ese mayordomo regresa

**Capítulo 11: Ese mayordomo, regresa**

No hubo despedida dramática, ni palabras de eterno amor. Solo un simple "cuídense" de parte de Lilium y un "adiós" por parte de Ciel y Sebastian. Incluso Ciel apenas si se resistió a los argumentos que le dio la chtonian del por qué era necesario que Sebastian regresara con él a la mansión, como tampoco se opuso a que Phantom los acompañara, con la promesa de Sebastian de que no descuidaría sus "labores", que ahora serían mucho más livianas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ciel Phantomhive, nuevamente con su ojo parchado, y Sebastian Michaelis, con Phantom en brazos, estaban en las puertas de la mansión, que casi de inmediato fue abierta por una Mey Rin demasiado ansiosa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Amo, al fin ha llegado, señor Sebastian, que alegría verlos! – casi gritó la sirvienta – Sabía que el señor Sebastian no lo dejaría, amo.

- Está bien, Mey Rin, solo no grites – dijo Ciel a modo de saludo.

- Llevaré su equipaje, mi señor – dijo ella más controlada.

¿Equipaje? Ciel no recordaba tener equipaje hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo al ver hacia sus pies se encontró allí con dos maletas y un baúl. Se preguntó quién lo habría hecho, ¿Lilium o Sebastian? Pero el rostro del mayordomo no le daba ninguna pista, solo se podía ver en él su característica sonrisa amable y falsa.

Bard y Finny también dieron la bienvenida a los recién llegados, y cierta normalidad comenzó a gestarse en la mansión después de tanto tiempo. Nadie preguntó en qué carruaje habían llegado o en donde habían estado todo este tiempo. Ellos parecían adivinar que cualquier pregunta no sería contestada, y por lo tanto era absolutamente innecesaria.

Después de tantos años alejado Ciel sintió que su cama era más pequeña, así como todo lo que le rodeaba, a pesar de ser familiar y de no haber cambiado nada, le era extraño. Se sentía como la primera vez que había regresado a la mansión con su mayordomo después del secuestro. En ese momento le había costado adaptarse a la ausencia de sus padres, al igual que ahora le costaba adaptarse a la ausencia de la chtonian.

Una explosión en el primer piso de la mansión, en el ala donde estaba la cocina, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "Si, - pensó él- definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiaban".

Bajó a la cocina, y pudo ver a Bard siendo regañado por Sebastian, como tantas veces en el pasado, por usar dinamita para cocinar los alimentos. Pudo oír las disculpas del cocinero. Disculpas que quedaron a medias cuando notaron su presencia.

- Amo, hay algo que Mey Rin y yo queremos comunicarle – le dijo Bard.

Ciel, quien ya había visto a sus sirvientes en cierta actitud amorosa, se imaginó cual era la noticia que querían comunicarle.

- Mey Rin y yo nos hemos casado hace un par de años, my lord. Hubiésemos querido esperarlo, pero…

- Entiendo – dijo Ciel.

- Espero que no esté molesto, joven amo, perdón, amo – dijo Mey Rin.

- No se preocupen, no estoy molesto, y me parece muy bien que decidieran formar una familia.

Luego de esto el día pasó en una relativa calma. Pero no podía esperar que eso ocurriera siempre. Ahora que había regresado había muchas cosas que debía hacer, como sacar a flote sus empresas, retomar su escasa vida social, retomar contacto con la familia que le quedaba, y sobre todo hablar con Lizzy. Era lo que menos quería hacer, pero se lo debía.

Fue así como preparó su agenda para el día siguiente. Visitar la más antigua de sus fábricas para ser poseedor de ella nuevamente y de ésta manera, poco a poco, volver a tener el control de todo lo que una vez le perteneció. ¿Para qué? Pues porque él era Ciel Phantomhive, y nadie lo estafaba. Para la tarde decidió dejar la visita a la mansión Middleford y ver a Lizzy.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, se encontró con Sebastian que le sonreía junto a su cama. Lo ayudó a vestirse como en los viejos tiempos, que en realidad no eran tan viejos, porque hacía poco más de un mes el demonio mayordomo aun le servía fielmente a raíz del contrato. Aun así se sentía extraño.

El té al despertar, el desayuno en el salón, el carruaje preparado y su fiel mayordomo acompañándolo.

La visita a la fábrica resultó como lo esperaba. A pesar de los años, la reputación de perro guardián de la Reina aun se mantenía, por lo tanto sabía que recuperarla sería fácil. Algunas amables palabras que sonaron a amenaza, el ofrecimiento de una cantidad de dinero por la fábrica, muy menor a lo que realmente valía, fueron suficientes.

Pero más tarde vino la visita a la mansión Middleford, y allí no tenía tanta confianza en que todo resultara bien. Ahora Lizzy era más madura, pero aun así no podía confiarse.

- ¿Está nervioso, amo? – preguntó Sebastian, sonriendo - ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora? Supongo que no querrá renovar su compromiso con Lady Elizabeth. Los chtonian no tienen muy buen temperamento.

- ¿Los chtonian? ¿Qué tienen que ver los chtonian con todo esto? – dijo Ciel molesto, y preguntándose si acaso el demonio sabría algo de lo ocurrido con Lilium.

- Supongo que usted es un caballero, y como tal debe hacerse responsable de sus actos, ¿no es así?

- No sé a qué te refieres. ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Sebastian!

- Es una lástima que la educación recibida no le haya servido.

- ¡Sebastian! Deja de ser tan impertinente. Es verdad que ya no tenemos un contrato, pero aun así tú te encuentras aquí porque tu nueva ama te lo ordenó. Si no eres capaz de representar el papel de mayordomo como corresponde, quizás deberías regresar a Bascania.

- Como usted ha dicho, me encuentro aquí porque mi akra me lo "pidió", y no me alejaré hasta que ella me lo pida nuevamente. Además solo protejo los intereses de mi akra.

Al oír la última frase, Ciel pareció interesado.

- ¿Ella te pidió algo en particular? – dijo el conde, delatando su ansiedad.

- Solo que lo protegiera, "amo".

- ¿Solo eso?

- ¿Debería haberme pedido alguna otra cosa?

- No, nada – Ciel desvió la mirada y miró a través de la ventanilla del carruaje.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la mansión Middleford, pero Sebastian no borró su sonrisa burlona del rostro durante todo el trayecto, lo que provocaba aun más la molestia de Ciel.

Una vez en la mansión de sus tíos, una no muy complacida Frances lo recibió de manera muy fría.

- ¡Es grande tu descaro Ciel Phantomhive, al presentarte aquí después de tantos años de desaparición! ¡Justo ahora que Elizabeth finalmente se ha resignado a tu pérdida y ha aceptado un nuevo compromiso!

Ciel pensó que la resignación de Elizabeth no era tal. Después de todo él la había visto en el sfora, y por sí mismo había comprobado que ella aun no lo olvidaba, y que el compromiso era una obligación, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto. No quería hacer enfadar a su tía.

- ¡Tampoco puedo creer que tú y tu mayordomo continúen con esa apariencia desaliñada! – agregó Frances.

De inmediato las manos de Ciel y Sebastian se dirigieron a su cabeza para arreglar su cabello de la mejor manera posible.

La entrevista con su tía fue exactamente como Ciel lo supuso, una nada amigable charla de reproches.

Luego de media hora de poco amigable plática, Elizabeth hizo su entrada en el salón. Se veía exactamente igual a como Ciel la había visto en el sfora. El sintió algo de remordimiento, alegría, cariño hacia su prima, pero solo eso.

Desde pequeño siempre supo que un día terminaría casado con ella, por lo tanto, hasta el momento del pacto, siempre se imaginó compartiendo su futuro con ella. Ahora su futuro había sido recuperado, pero aun así, si debía imaginarse compartiéndolo con alguien, la persona que veía a su lado no era Elizabeth, sino un ser sobrenatural, inmortal, aunque careciera de lógica.

Lizzy lo miró sin decir nada, pero sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que no tardaron en salir.

- Elizabeth, ese no es un comportamiento adecuado para una dama – dijo Frances.

- Madre, por favor, déjanos – consiguió decir Lizzy.

- No creo…

- Por favor – insitió Elizabeth.

Luego de unos segundos de indecisión y de tensión, la marquesa los dejó a solas.

- Sebastian – dijo Elizabeth, al ver al mayordomo – me alegra que sigas acompañando a Ciel.

- Como una vez le dije, lady Elizabeth, yo siempre estaré junto a mi amo.

- Es increíble cómo los años no han pasado por ti, te conservas muy bien.

- Le agradezco el cumplido, my lady.

- Elizabeth… - comenzó Ciel.

- Llámame Lizzy, te lo he dicho tantas veces – ella consiguió sonreír al fin, aunque era una sonrisa más bien triste.

XCXCX

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que Ciel se había marchado de Bascania. Tiempo que Lilium había pasado de un lugar a otro, viajando entre dimensiones, intentando mantenerse ocupada para que su ausencia no le doliera tanto. Finalmente decidió pasar unos días en Katoteros.

Acheron la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que la partida del conde le había afectado en gran medida. No la veía así desde la muerte de Dorus, hacía milenios.

La chtonian, luego de su regreso del Walhalla, donde había ido a visitar a los olvidados dioses nórdicos, a Thor, para ser más exactos, se había sentado en el alféizar de una de las ventanas del palacio del dios atlante. Observaba la nada, cuando finalmente decidió hacer algo que venía evitando hacía semanas: observar cómo le iba a Ciel.

Hizo aparecer una pequeña fuente de agua y en el reflejo de esta observó lo que ocurría en la tierra, para ser más exactos en la mansión Phantomhive, donde encontró al conde sentado al escritorio en su biblioteca, leyendo concentrado unos informes de una de las fábricas que acababa de recuperar. Sonreía satisfecho, lo cual la hizo sonreír a ella también.

- ¿Está muy entretenido lo que estás viendo? – dijo una voz junto a ella, que la sobresaltó, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada observando al conde como para notar la presencia de alguien. Además la persona que acababa de llegar era una de las pocas que podían sorprenderla.

- ¡Savitar, me asustaste! – dijo la chtonian.

- Veo que has venido, Savitar, y como siempre sin avisar – dijo Acheron al verlo aparecer.

- Para que avisar, si de todas maneras sé lo que hacen – dijo el aludido – No es como si no supiera que son un par de patéticos, y ya los he visto en demasiadas actitudes vergonzosas como para que verlos en otra me sorprenda.

- Muérete – le dijo Lilium, mientras Acheron sonreía.

Y a pesar de la actitud desafiante, arrogante, y de ser una de las personas con menos paciencia que podría existir en el universo, Savitar era un amigo para ambos. El chtonian aparentaba un par de años más que sus amigos, tenía los ojos color lavanda, el cabello castaño oscuro, y dos metros siete de estatura. Con algunos tatuajes en la piel, y un rostro tan bello como el de cualquier dios, pero con un carácter imposible, por lo mismo siempre se mantenía solo, y eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las personas, o seres, con los cuales se relacionaba. Amaba el océano y las olas, y pasaba su tiempo libre montándolas en una tabla. Lilium y Acheron intentaron acompañarlo alguna vez, pero nunca entendieron el amor de su amigo por las olas, por lo tanto lo dejaron solo con su pasión, y en su isla.

- Ya quisieras, pero no te daré en el gusto – le dijo Savitar a Lilium, para tomar la fuente y agregar - ¿Desde cuándo espías humanos en sus labores diarias?

Acheron se acercó a mirar la fuente también. Al ver a Ciel observó a la chtonian y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no lo visitas? – preguntó el dios.

- No es necesario, si ocurre algo Sebastian me informará – contestó ella.

- El demonio Sebastian – intervino Savitar – nunca me lo presentaste, y tampoco al humano que lo acompañaba. – Alborotando el cabello de Lilium, sonrió y agregó – ¿Qué les he dicho acerca del amor, chicos?

- Que no crees en el – contestó Lilium.

- Que es innecesario – agregó Acheron.

Ambos en un tono de hastío.

- Si, y creí que pensaban lo mismo que yo, y veo que me he equivocado contigo, Lilium.

- Pero Savitar – dijo la chtonian fingiendo tono de inocencia -, como puedes decir esas cosas, si sabes que yo te amo, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

- Y no entiendo por qué me amas, si yo soy como un dolor en tu trasero – Savitar sonreía al hablar. – Aunque en realidad tienes razón, como no amar mi personalidad cautivadora.

- Si, muy cautivadora – intervino el dios en tono irónico.

- Lilium, el es un humano, - Savitar ignoró por completo el comentario de Acheron - es mortal, y tú no llevas muy bien eso de que las personas a tu alrededor mueran. Por eso es una suerte que tus amigos seamos un chtonian, un dios, una demonio y un… lo que sea que Alexion sea.

Acheron hizo una mueca, recordando su mala experiencia cuando por primera vez trató de regresar a alguien a la vida.

- Pero en fin, es tu vida, tú haces lo que quieras con ella, y yo vine a algo en específico.

- Tú dirás.

- Se trata de un pequeño problema con un dios y un were. Me imagino que lo notaste – Al ver la cara de pregunta de Lilium continuó - ¡No puedo creer que no lo sepas! ¿Dónde has estado en los últimos días? ¿Bajo una piedra? ¿O es que el pensar en el humano te toma tiempo completo?

- He estado muy ocupada – se defendió la chtonian, aunque internamente reconocía que había momentos en que se desconectaba de todo.

- ¿Y tu Acheron? No me digas… estabas atado de manos – Savitar sonrió burlonamente.

- Literalmente – intervino Lilium, a lo que el dios le devolvió una mirada nada agradable.

Todos en esa habitación lo sabían, Ash nuevamente había estado con Artemisa para conseguir favores para los Dark Hunter. Pero todo quedó en el comentario de los chtonian y el tema fue olvidado.

- Bien, a lo que venía, hay un were perdido entre dimensiones. Enfadó a un dios y tratando de escapar de él y navegar por el Rytis, quedó por ahí.

- ¿Sabes específicamente donde?

- Si lo supiera sería más fácil, lo sacaría de ahí y ya, pero no es el caso.

- ¿Sabes la cantidad de dimensiones que existen? Podrías hacérmelo más fácil y darme algo con lo cual trabajar. O podrías hacerlo tú mismo, un poco de trabajo no te matará.

- Sí, claro. El punto es que no me puedo permitir el ser tan amable con ellos, después de todo no quiero que ante cualquier problema corran a buscar mi ayuda y me molesten. No puedo dejar que ellos crean que me preocupo por ellos.

- Los dioses eviten semejante crimen – dijo la chtonian en tono irónico – Imagínate, que los were sepan que no eres tan desalmado como todos creen.

- Así es mi pequeña dama, tú eres la chtonian buena y yo soy el chtonian malo. Además me imaginé que querrías ayudar a este were.

Lilium echó un vistazo a lo ocurrido en la tierra en los días anteriores y se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Aetos hizo enfadar al dios Hapi. El generalmente es… - la chtonian iba a decir que este dios generalmente era amable, hasta que vio lo que Aetos había hecho – Demonios, se metió con una de sus sacerdotisas. Bien, iré por él. Acheron si llegara a ocurrir algo con Ciel y Sebastian ¿podrías intervenir por favor?

- Por supuesto.

Lilium de inmediato desapareció, y comenzó su búsqueda entre dimensiones. Y es que Aetos era el último descendiente de Dorus, y ella siempre los había observado de lejos, preocupándose que nada malo le ocurriera a alguno de sus descendientes. Y ahora, por estar pensando en un humano, había descuidado a un miembro de su casi familia.

XCXCX

En las últimas semanas Ciel se había dedicado a trabajar sin descanso para devolver cuanto antes la deuda que tenía con el dark hunter Valerius, y para no pensar en Lilium.

Luego de la entrevista con Elizabeth todo había quedado claro. A pesar de su regreso, el conde no tenía intenciones de retomar su compromiso, y así se lo dejó claro a su prima, por lo que le rogó que lo disculpara y que se sintiera libre de desposarse con quien ella quisiera.

Elizabeth derramó algunas lágrimas, pero aun así se mantuvo como una dama. Sin duda había madurado y ya no se comportaba como la niña que no escuchaba a nadie y tomaba decisiones sin importarle la opinión de los demás. Ella quería realmente a su primo, siempre había querido verlo feliz, por lo que no se opuso a la decisión del conde cuando este le dijo que si se convertían en una pareja ninguno de los dos sería feliz.

Era pasada la medianoche del 14 de diciembre de 1896, el día del cumpleaños de Ciel. Su cumpleaños número 21. Y en lugar de estar preparando alguna celebración se dirigía a la mansión de su prestamista.

Valerius acababa de levantarse cuando Ciel apareció allí acompañado de Sebastian. El dark hunter de inmediato reconoció a Sebastian, pero no hizo preguntas, después de todo el tenía sus sospechas de que el niño que una vez lo había abordado en un callejón era el mismo Ciel que ahora tenía frente a él.

- No esperaba verte tan pronto – comentó Valerius.

- He venido a pagar la primera parte de la deuda – dijo Ciel.

- No era necesario que te dieras tanta prisa, yo no pretendo irme a ninguna parte.

Ya en su carruaje de regreso a la mansión, Ciel iba pensando en lo que no le había dicho a Valerius. Había estado tentado de preguntarle por Lilium, pero se había contenido, así como siempre se abstenía de hacerle preguntas a Sebastian acerca de la chtonian.

No sabía nada de ella desde que se había marchado de Bascania y comenzaba a pensar que esa última noche juntos formaba parte de un sueño.

Iba sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando el carruaje, conducido por su mayordomo, se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastian? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? – preguntó el conde, bajando del carruaje.

- Vuelva a subir al carruaje, amo – dijo Sebastian, pero ya era tarde, Ciel estaba ya rodeado por un grupo daimons.

Sebastian tomó a Ciel en brazos, como en los viejos tiempos, ante lo cual las mejillas de Ciel se ruborizaron intensamente.

- ¿Es que no podemos escapar de otra manera? – preguntó Ciel bastante enfadado.

- Esta es la manera más rápida de huir, my lord. Antes no se ruborizaba por este tipo de cosas. – dijo Sebastian, quien, a pesar del evidente peligro en el que se encontraban, no perdía oportunidad de molestar al conde.

- No digas tonterías, Sebastian. Concéntrate en huir de aquí.

El demonio era veloz, pero los cinco rubios daimons que lo seguían también, además que los estaban conduciendo a una trampa. Ya que frente a ellos se abrió uno de los bolt holes que utilizaban para viajar a través del espacio y dimensiones, y de el emergieron más daimons.

Amo y mayordomo fueron rodeados por al menos quince daimons que esperaban darse un festín con ellos.

Sebastian puso a Ciel de pie en el suelo, e hizo aparecer entre sus dedos la cuchillería de plata de la mansión. Comenzó la pelea, los cuchillos que lanzaba Sebastian volaban hacia los pechos de los daimons, pero ninguno de ellos dio en el blanco, todos eran desviados por las espadas que portaban los atacantes.

El demonio se alarmó al ver los tatuajes que cada uno de ellos llevaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo con forma de sol, estos eran Spathi Daimon, el ejército de elite de Strykerius, el líder daimon, y no era tan sencillo matarlos como a los daimons normales, ni siquiera para un dark hunter.

Los guerreros milenarios se lanzaron sobre Sebastian empuñando sus espadas, mientras tres de ellos iban por Ciel. El conde no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse, la fuerza y los poderes psíquicos de los Spathi lo tenían inmóvil y el solo podía sentir como estos lo mordían y su sangre era drenada.

- ¡AMO! – gritó Sebastian mientras intentaba librarse de sus atacantes. Trató de ir en defensa de Ciel, pero los Spathi ya estaban sobre él, y varios pares de colmillos se clavaron en su cuerpo también.

- ¡Aléjense de ellos, malditos daimons! – gritó Valerius, mientras se acercaba al galope sobre un caballo.

Valerius saltó del caballo y de sus ropas extrajo sus acostumbradas espadas retráctiles lanzándose a la lucha. Apenas pudo librar a Sebastian de sus atacantes, y entre dark hunter y demonio solo pudieron deshacerse de tres Spathi.

Ambos habrían muerto en el lugar si no hubiese aparecido Acheron en ese momento. Los dos Spathi que estaban a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Sebastian se disolvieron en polvo dorado, Acheron había acabado con ellos con solo pensarlo. Al notar la presencia del dios, los Spathi de inmediato abrieron un bolt holes y huyeron del lugar.

- ¿¡Qué clase de daimons son esos! ¡Jamás había luchado con unos así! – dijo Valerius levantándose del suelo.

- Son Spathi Daimon, los más antiguos y poderosos, un ejército de elite. – contestó Sebastian. El demonio estaba cubierto de sangre, y con mordidas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Sebastian se acercó a Ciel, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, y al igual que él, cubierto de sangre y con varias mordidas.

- ¡Joven amo! - dijo el demonio arrodillándose junto al conde. Pero este jamás respondió.

Valerius y Acheron se acercaron también al cuerpo de Ciel, el primero de ellos con un mal presentimiento, y el dios con una certeza.

- Está muerto, Sebastian – dijo Acheron con voz fúnebre.


	13. Capitulo 12: Inmortal

**Capitulo 12: Inmortal**

Lilium había estado de un lado a otro, vagando entre distintos reinos sobrenaturales.

Había visitado a Baliel, la nueva guardiana de las dimensiones, para que la ayudara y de esa manera terminar más rápido su labor, pero la pobre inmortal era nueva en su trabajo y daba más problemas de los que solucionaba. Pero debía reconocer que era mucho más agradable que la anterior.

Yomi, su madre, había sido una verdadera perra que jamás ayudaba a alguien sin obtener recompensa. Disfrutaba demasiado de su trabajo y su estatus, por lo mismo se había ganado varios enemigos y uno de ellos la había asesinado, pasando el trabajo a su hija. Lo mismo ocurriría con Baliel alguna vez, algún descendiente heredaría su puesto.

Existía solo un guardian de las dimensiones, que tenía la habilidad de viajar a través de cualquiera de ellas, incluyendo los reinos donde sus moradores bloqueaban el paso de otras criaturas, dioses o demonios. No así para la guardiana de turno. Para ella no había nada como reinos o dimensiones bloqueadas, podía ir a cualquier sitio.

Por ese mismo motivo, durante los milenios que Yomi tuvo ese poder, muchos se congraciaban con ella para poder usar sus poderes en beneficio propio. Afortunadamente la nueva guardiana era mucho más parecida a su padre, y tenía un código de honor que hacía perdonable su torpeza. Pero solo llevaba unos cuantos años en el puesto, pronto sería tan buena como lo había sido su antecesora.

Finalmente había encontrado al were, y lo había regresado a su lugar de origen, el mundo humano. Las diferencias con el dios también habían sido resueltas y Lilium había regresado a Katoteros para darse cuenta que habían pasado unos cuantos días allí, pero semanas desde su marcha en el mundo humano. Era normal, el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente entre cada una de las dimensiones, y habia visitado bastantes.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó a Acheron nada más verlo. Le sonrió.

- Por supuesto – dijo el dios.

Lilium alzó una ceja al notar la extraña mirada que su amigo le dedicaba.

- ¿De que me perdí? – la chtonian se le acercó hasta quedar junto a él.

- ¿Por qué crees que te perdiste de algo?

- Porque veo culpa en tu mirada.

- Pues… veras, mientras estabas buscando al were, Ciel fue atacado por un grupo de daimon… y fue asesinado.

Los ojos de Lilium se abrieron con asombro, luego con horror, finalmente dolor.

XCXCXCX

_Unas semanas antes, en el mundo humano_

Mientras la sangre de Ciel era drenada por los Daimon, se alzó en su interior el deseo de venganza contra sus atacantes, la imagen de Lilium y el hecho de que no la volvería a ver fue en lo ultimo que pensó antes de que un grito desesperado emergiera de su alma: agónico, potente, que fue oído por una diosa que siempre estaba al acecho de almas deseosas de venganza, y que formaran parte de su ejército particular de Dark Hunter.

Ciel se encontró en un lugar donde solo veía oscuridad, rodeado de un silencio perturbador.

Frente a él apareció una mujer pelirroja, de unos intensos ojos verdes, etérea, curvilínea, vestida con un peplo blanco. La única luz en el lugar servía para iluminarla a ella.

Si no hubiese conocido a la chtonian, podría haber dicho que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero a pesar de la belleza de la diosa frente a él, sus encantos no lo sorprendieron.

- Estás en el Olimpo – dijo Artemisa, a la pregunta que Ciel solo pensó y que sus labios no alcanzaron a formular.

- ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó el conde, nuevamente pensando en lo desagradable que era el que supieran lo que pensaba.

Artemisa suspiró hastiada.

- Soy la diosa que te dará la oportunidad de obtener venganza sobre quien te traicionó y por lo cual terminaste muerto. Soy Artemisa.

- ¿Quieres que me convierta en un dark hunter? – preguntó Ciel, recordando la información que Sebastian y Lilium le habían dado acerca de los cazadores de daimon.

- Vaya, veo que conoces sobre los dark hunter, eso lo hará más rápido y fácil. – La diosa prestó más atención a Ciel – Veo que tienes clase, será fácil hacer un trato contigo. Te daré un día para cumplir tu venganza y tu alma y el resto de tu existencia, es decir la eternidad, será para estar bajo mi servicio. Serás inmortal y tendrás toda la riqueza que puedas desear.

- ¿Inmortal?

Ciel sabía que volver a pactar para obtener venganza a cambio de su alma era una estupidez. Además no estaba seguro de a quien sería destinada su venganza, habían sido varios los daimon que lo habían drenado, y sus rostros no era algo que hubiese visto con claridad. Pero la inmortalidad era una tentación. Como un humano no habría nada que pudiera hacer para estar con Lilium, pero si era un dark hunter, con poderes y habilidades para ser capaz de protegerse a si mismo, podría estar con ella casi como iguales.

- Es suficiente, Artemisa – dijo Acheron apareciendo junto a ellos en esa oscuridad total.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Acheron? no interrumpas mis negociaciones – dijo Artemisa, aparentando un desagrado, al ver al dios, que estaba muy lejos de sentir en realidad.

- Ciel – dijo Acheron, ignorando a Artemisa – Tú realmente no quieres esto, y lo sabes. No quieres entregar tu alma eternamente al servicio de alguien como ella. Yo lo sé. Y créeme, el ser un inmortal a este precio no le agradará a Lilium.

- Como… - Ciel iba a preguntar como sabía Acheron que él pensaba en ser inmortal por Lilium, pero recordó que era un dios.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chtonian en todo esto? – interrumpió Artemisa, diciendo chtonian con desprecio.

- No es de tu incumbencia, asi que regresa a Ciel al lugar al que debía ir.

- Francamente Acheron, esto me sorprende en realidad, prefieres que el muera antes de estar a mi servicio. Sabes que mis tratos son muy convenientes. Y ahora que sé que la chtonian tiene interés en el humano, me agrada más que nunca la idea de tenerlo en mi ejército de dark hunter.

- Yo jamás dije que ella tenía interés en él.

Ciel estaba algo mareado, estaba muerto, su alma probablemente estaba siendo devorada en ese momento, desapareciendo, además se estaba quedando sin ninguna posibilidad de verla a ella de nuevo, y en el caso de que su alma hubiese sido liberada tenía la horrible sensación de que si no aceptaba el trato terminaría en las manos de Lucifer para ser torturado por la eternidad, porque había hecho un pacto demoniaco, y además por todos los actos de crueldad que había cometido como perro guardian de la reina, y esos dioses discutían ignorándolo.

- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir por favor? es de mi alma y mis decisiones de lo que estamos hablando – dijo Ciel, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Exacto – dijo Artemisa, creyendo que Ciel se decidiría por su oferta, después de todo cuando un alma gritaba por venganza jamás rechazaba el poder cumplirla, y además estaban como incentivos la eternidad, el poder, y la riqueza. Aunque para la mayoría de los dark hunter, lo último que pensaban era en ese tipo de beneficios, sino sólo en vengarse.

- Ciel… a ella no le gustará – insistió Acheron.

- Ya estoy muerto ¿importa eso? – dijo Ciel algo triste, por primera vez le importaba realmente dejar de existir, había encontrado algo que en verdad no quería perder, a pesar de la culpa, de las dudas y del rencor.

- Así que a ella no le gustara – Artemisa tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- Vete de aquí, Artemisa. – Ordenó el dios.

- ¿Qué pasó con el libre albedrio, Acheron? Siempre estás hablando de lo importante que es dejar a los humanos que hagan uso de él.

- A veces los humanos no saben lo que les conviene. Y Ciel, tu alma fue liberada por lo que no está desapareciendo en ninguno de los casos, de otra manera no estarías aquí. Confía en mí, no hay nada que le molestaría más que tu alma en manos de Artemisa.

Luego de estas palabras Acheron desapareció de su vista. Artemisa lo miró triunfante, creyendo que el atlante se había rendido.

- ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ¿aceptas? – dijo ella, bastante ansiosa porque él aceptara, sería una oportunidad de lastimar a la chtonian que no quería dejar pasar.

Antes de que Ciel pudiera contestar, desapareció de delante de la diosa, quien chilló molesta, imaginando lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Acheron, me las pagarás! – gritó la diosa.

Ciel abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba de regreso en medio del bosque donde habían sido atacados. Lo rodeaban Sebastian y Acheron.

Valerius se había marchado minutos antes a petición de Ash.

- ¿Soy un dark – hunter? – preguntó Ciel. – No recuerdo haberle dicho que si. – El conde estaba bastante confundido.

- No. No eres un dark hunter, pero tampoco eres humano ahora… - le comunicó Acheron, quedando en silencio luego, para esperar la reacción del conde.

- ¿No soy humano?... – los ojos de Ciel se abrieron desmesuradamente. - ¿Soy un demonio de nuevo?

Una expresión de hastío desdibujó su rostro, como si la idea lo molestara profundamente, pero como si estuviera resignado a su mala suerte y que los dioses jugaran con su destino una y otra vez.

- No, Ciel, ahora eres… un otro, no hay una calificación para lo que eres en realidad, solo puedo decir que ahora eres inmortal, lo cual solo quiere decir que no moriras de muerte natural, pero podrías hacerlo de la usual manera en que los inmortales dejan de existir, decapitado o desmembrado.

La explicación del dios lo dejó confundido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién hizo esto? Porque no creo que haya sido Artemisa, ella estaba demasiado ansiosa de que me convirtiera en un dark hunter como para que de la nada decidiera que soy mejor siendo un inmortal.

- Fui yo quien lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo debes saber que es la voluntad de los dioses.

Sebastian escuchaba sin demostrar emoción alguna, pero internamente estaba muy aliviado de lo que Acheron había hecho.

Ciel aun se sentía confundido y mareado. Las palabras del dios traian muchas ideas a su mente. Quizás no era un dark hunter, pero era inmortal. Quizás, solo quizás, habría esperanza para él y Lilium.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ansiaba verla.

XDXDXD

Lilium miró a su amigo con rencor.

- Debiste empezar diciendo que Ciel estaba bien, no que había muerto en el ataque de los daimon. – dijo la chtonian, evidentemente molesta.

Acheron sonrió condescendiente.

- Quería ver tu reacción, antes de decirte que lo había convertido en inmortal, sé cuanto odias que haga eso, porque interfiere con lo que debe ser.

- Porque puedas no significa que debas, Acheron.

- Lo sé. Pero… también sé cuanto te habría dolido perderlo. Ademas te prometí que lo mantendría a salvo y como dios atlante sabes que estoy obligado por mis promesas.

- No me prometiste eso, tramposo, solo te dije que los vigilaras por si algo ocurría, y dijiste que lo harías, nada más.

- ¿En serio? – le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. – Juraba que había prometido mantenerlo a salvo.

A pesar de su molestia con el dios atlante, ella le sonrió. La idea de convertirlo no estaba dentro de sus planes. Siempre había tratado de no involucrarse demasiado con los humanos, eso solo traía problemas. Pero ya estaba hecho y debía reconocer que le complacía.

- Gracias por traerlo de vuelta Ash y no dejar que Artemisa se lo llevara.

La chtonian abrazó al dios, feliz y agradecida.

- Ahora el tema es ¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó Acheron.

- ¿A que te refieres? – lentamente Lilium lo soltó mientras hablaba.

- Lil, te gusta, te atrae… ¿pero lo amas?

- Sinceramente Ash… creo que sí. Aunque ¿Cómo saberlo? Esto no se compara a nada que haya sentido antes, en esta vida.

- Creo que deberías hacerle una visita a Ciel… quizás, solo quizás el tenga algo que decir al respecto.

XDXDXD

Habían pasado semanas desde que Ciel había estrenado una nueva condición y Lilium no lo había visitado, ni se había puesto en comunicación con Sebastian. Eso le preocupaba.

Por Acheron, sabía que Lilium estaba ocupada, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y comenzaba a impacientarse. Quería verla, quería saber si ella estaría feliz porque él era inmortal.

Era absurdo el pensar lo ansioso que estaba. Cuando era un demonio la inmortalidad le había parecido algo tan horrendo como el hecho de ser humano, pero ahora tenía motivos para seguir viviendo. A menos que Lilium lo rechazara.

¿Y si en realidad ella no estaba interesada en él? ¿Qué pasaría ella aun no le perdonaba el rechazo de aquella noche? O peor aun, ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad eso no había significado nada para ella y solo estaba jugando?

Pero Lilium había enviado a Sebastian para que lo protegiera. Protección que no sería necesaria si ella le hubiese pedido que se quedara en Bascania.

Sinceramente la inmortalidad no le atraía, a menos que fuera con ella. Y nuevamente se sentía como adolescente con su primer enamoramiento. Y es que eso era en realidad, alguien apenas saliendo de la adolescencia que por primera vez se enamoraba, porque ahora estaba seguro que era amor.

Él sintió una presencia tras si, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse un par de ojos violeta, mirándole con alivio.

- ¡Lilium! – Ciel dio un paso hacia ella. No la veía desde hace tanto que no pudo evitar pensar que era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

- Me alegra que estés bien – dijo ella sonriendo, acercándose a él y rodeándolo en un abrazo. – Me acabo de enterar de lo que ocurrió.

Ciel sintió que el aliento de Lilium le quemaba en el cuello, mientras le hablaba.

- No estoy del todo feliz con la decisión de Acheron, pero me alegra que estés con vida.

- ¿Te refieres a que soy inmortal? – Ciel se sintió un poco deprimido por las palabras de la chtonian. Soltándola agregó: - ¿Preferirias que siguiera siendo un mortal que morirá en máximo unos cincuenta años más?

- No es eso. Tú odiabas la inmortalidad Ciel, es eso. No quiero que sientas que esta es una nueva condena. – Ella tomó el rostro del conde entre sus manos. - ¡Al diablo! – dijo ella repentinamente, sonriendo, como si ya no quisiera controlarse más. Lo besó de tal manera que todos los sentidos de Ciel despertaron en ese beso. Lilium solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Había querido tanto darle ese beso.

Él la abrazó para corresponder de la misma manera. Internamente también envió toda la compostura, el autocontrol y el orgullo al diablo. La sorpresa cedió a la felicidad por su reacción. La extrañaba tanto.

- Lilium ¿Qué signifca esto? – preguntó Ciel, una vez se separaron del beso. - ¿Significa que estas feliz de verme o algo más?

La chtonian podía sentir lo ansioso que estaba Ciel por una respuesta. No le importaba ya no saber lo que pensaba, ni lo difícil que una relación podía ser. O mas bien lo difícil que era confiar en alguien hasta el punto de entregarse por completo. Solo sabía que quería permanecer a su lado, siempre. No podía seguir engañándose, estaba enamorada. No había nada más que hacer.

- Estoy más que feliz de verte. Quiero decir… te extrañe… y mucho.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Lilium hizo sonrojar levemente a Ciel. Algo que no ocurría desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- La verdad es que no quiero voler a separarme de ti. No quiero. Quería quedarme contigo en Bascania, a tu lado. De verdad esperaba que me lo pidieras, pero no lo hiciste. Y lo que te dije esa mañana luego que desperté a tu lado no era para ti, era para mis pesadillas. Nunca me dejaste explicarte y pensé que estabas molesta, pero no quiero, nunca más quiero separarme de ti.

Lilium estaba sorprendida. No era usual oir a Ciel siendo tan emocional, tan vulnerable a pesar que ella sabía que él era así en realidad.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chtonian.

- Te amo – dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla de Ciel. – En serio te amo. No estoy segura desde cuando, pero es lo que siento. Y si tu quieres estar conmigo, entonces ya puedo dejar de preguntarme si esto es o no correcto, y solo dejarme llevar por lo que siento.

Esta vez fue Ciel quien la besó a ella, pero a los segundos Lilium se apartó.

- ¿Eso significa que sientes lo mismo?

Ciel sonrió ante la pregunta que parecía ser formulada con duda.

- Te amo – dijo él. – Yo creí que jamás amaría a alguien, sin embargo aquí estoy, pensando que eres la única con quien quiero pasar mi inmortalidad.

XCXCXCX

- Oh, por los dioses, estás enamorada – dijo Acheron al ver aparecer a Lilium con una sonrisa radiante, frente a él, en su hogar en Katoteros.

El atlante estaba sentado en su trono, sosteniendo una lira, mientras que sus mascotas retozaban a sus pies.

- No se de que hablas – dijo ella, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Si, claro, no tienes idea de que te hablo – el dios enarcó una ceja. – Pero me alegra verte así, creo que jamás te había visto más hermosa. Me alegro por ti.

Lilium se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a sus pies apoyando su cabeza en una de sus largas piernas.

- Soy tan tarada – dijo la chtonian, y luego rió. – Hay muchas cosas que recuerdo de mi vida anterior, pero no recuerdo las emociones, solo los hechos, por eso no se si he sentido esto antes, pero es tan hermoso y a la vez aterrador. Me hace sentir feliz e insegura al mismo tiempo ¿eso es lógico?

Ella levantó la vista hacia el dios, quien la miraba con ternura.

- El amor es un riesgo en muchos sentidos Lilium, y a pesar de lo antiguos que somos, nuestras experiencias en ese campo son limitadas. Yo daría lo que fuera por encontrar un amor que no se avergüence de mí, que me sea tan incondicional como yo soy capaz de serlo. Es verdad que siempre bromeamos de lo horrible que han sido nuestras vidas amorosas, Alexion, Savitar, tu y yo, pero en el fondo creo que todos siempre queremos lo mismo, incluido al cascarrabias con continuo síndrome pre menstrual que es Savitar – Acheron suspiró. – Si lo tienes ahora, no lo dejes ir, Ciel me agrada, mucho, él es honesto en lo que siente por ti, solo por eso me agrada… pero si te lastima de alguna manera ire por él y lo despellejaré.

- No creo que sea necesario que vayas por él, tranquilo. Y, algún dia tu también encontrarás ese tipo de amor que describes, lo se. No conozco a nadie que lo merezca tanto como tú, Ash. – Lilium tomó una de las manos del dios y la acarició para luego besarla, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al pensar en todas las cosas que se le habían negado a Acheron.

El dios limpió la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de su amiga y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué me dices, Lilium? ¿Debería ir con Ciel e intimidarlo bastante para que jamás te lastime? Es lo que haría un buen hermano mayor.

- No seas malo, déjalo – Lilium se puso de pie y lo abrazó, – pero ten eso en mente por si alguna vez es necesario.

XCXCXCX

Ciel estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Lilium le había dicho que lo amaba, y él también lo había reconocido. No podía creer que fuera tan fácil. No podía creer tampoco que estaba siendo finalmente feliz en su vida.

Sebastian tocó a la puerta y entró llevando el té de la tarde junto con algunas galletas. Se quedó de pie, como oliendo el aire.

- ¿Lilium estuvo aquí? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Asi es… - Ciel trató que sus emociones no lo delataran con su mayordomo.

- ¿Y por que no habló conmigo?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – dijo Ciel algo molesto, demostrando sus celos.

- Porque es mi akra y debe alimentarme ¿no es obvio?

- Cuando yo era tu amo no necesitabas tanto alimento – el conde miró a su sirviente con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso es porque decidí pasar hambre, es todo, pero ahora que no tengo que hacerlo ¿para que restringirme?

El tono y las palabras de Sebastian eran arrogantes, como si intentara hacer perder la paciencia a Ciel.

- Pues ella no pensó lo mismo y por eso se marchó sin verte. De todas maneras es probable que pronto regreses con ella.

- ¿Ella pidió que volviera? – Sebastian ahora estaba sorprendido.

- No exactamente, pero yo creo que será asi – Ciel se sonrojó, en realidad solo habían confesado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero no habían comentado nada acerca de lo harían a futuro. La palabra matrimonio se formó el la mente de Ciel. Era lo lógico después de todo. – Sebastian tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿Cómo lo hacen los dioses, demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales cuando se unen?

- ¿A que se refiere a cuando se unen? – Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, imaginando lo que su joven amo quería decir.

- A cuando forman una familia, a eso me refiero ¿hay algún rito en especial? – Ciel estaba muy sonrojado.

- En realidad es distinto para las diferentes especies, los humanos hacen un rito con un sacerdote o alguien que oficie la unión frente a sus familias, otras especies solo tienen sexo de una manera específica y se consideran unidos como pareja. Otras solo pronuncian votos en privado frente a un símbolo importante… como los chtonian – la risa burlona de Sebastian se amplió. – Los chtonian como algunos dioses simplemente se prometen el uno al otro, sin mediar ningún intermediario, no hay ceremonia, ni vestido de novia, nada que se parezca a un sacerdote, solo es la pareja de "Chtonian" y un lugar especial que sea significativo para ambos.

- Yo no pregunté por los chtonian en particular, solo quería saber como los hacían los seres sobrenaturales… ¿y los demonios?

- Similar a los chtonian, aunque algunos comparten sangre… y otras especies comparten… víctimas.

Ciel se estremeció ante esas palabras. Pero al menos había obtenido algo de información, lo cual sería más fácil para lo que tenía en mente.

XCXCXCX

Ksiel daba vueltas por la habitación. Estaba realmente molesto por lo que había pasado. Cuando finalmente había conseguido que mataran a Ciel, un dios de otro panteón lo había resucitado, y más que eso, según sus espias, ahora el Conde también era inmortal. Lucifer no estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato, la idea era ponerlo en contra de la chtonian para que se alejara de ella y quedara desprotegido, pero esto no estaba funcionando, para nada.

El ángel se transportó al Reino de las Tinieblas, apareciendo justo frente al príncipe del lugar. Molesto, prácticamente le escupió a la cara su desagrado.

- ¡Dijiste que tenias todo bajo control! ¡Que podías manipular la mente de alguien, que lograrías que el maldito Phantomhive se aparatara de la chtonian y sus amigos! ¿Y que pasó? ¡Pues sucedió que el ataque que me costó bastante conseguir para que la culpa no cayera sobre mi, fue un completo fracaso porque el Conde fue revivido!

- No me hables en ese tono Ksiel, no soy uno de tus subordinados. Y realmente eres un verdadero cretino si crees que puedes venir a mis dominios y gritarme como si nada.

El tono de Lucifer era calmado y tan frio que parecía impregnar el ambiente.

- Teniamos un trato – dijo Ksiel, sintiendo un escalofrio.

- Lo sé, y te dije lo que pasaría si las cosas no me gustaban ¿o no? – dijo Lucifer se acercándose lentamente a Ksiel.

Por todo el lugar se escuchó el grito agónico del ángel, y luego el silencio.

Definitivamente el príncipe de las tinieblas no tenía intenciones de dejarse manipular por nadie, y no le interesaba el mantener tratos que no lo beneficiaban en realidad.

El lilim que había estado invadiendo los sueños de Ciel se lo dijo. El conde amaba a la chtonian y ésta le correspondía, por lo tanto las cosas podían ser distintas ahora. Al chtonian que había manipulado con anterioridad era el único que podía matarla, después de todo solo un chtonian puede matar a otro, pero ahora que sabía que ella tenía una debilidad, realmente débil, perdonando el juego de palabras, sus planes habían cambiado, y no necesitaba a un ángel patético a su lado que solo le quitaría la diversión al asunto con sus quejas y demandas. No, era mejor hacer las cosas a su modo, sin socios inútiles. Y su plan era mucho mejor que lo que la estupidez de Ksiel había tramado.

_o_o_o_

Nota de la autora XD: Después de siglos sin actualizar aquí por fin esta el capitulo 12, que espero les guste. Está dedicado a Monserrat, porque definitivamente sin su acoso a lo Misery no lo habría terminado.


End file.
